My Other Half
by rocket-queen98
Summary: 3x13—"You could lead me straight to hell and I'd still follow you with a smile on my face." Kaylah is Kol's twin and their unbreakable bond makes them a deadly combination. Many have suffered at their hands. They have been daggered for a century because of their love to wreak havoc. One day, someone removes their daggers. What will happen when the inseparable twins are reunited?
1. Sleep Well

**A/N Rated M for violence. Incest warning. If this story is not your type of thing, then turn back because it's not fair to send me hate if i have already warned you. **

* * *

><p><strong>My Other Half<strong>

**.**

_Everyone has their obsession, consuming thoughts, consuming time  
>They hold high their prized possession, that defines the meaning of their lives<em>

_You are mine, you are mine  
>You are mine, all mine, you are mine<em>

_There are objects of affection, that can mesmerized the soul  
>There is always one addiction, that just cannot be controlled<em>

_You are mine, all mine, you are mine_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One — Sleep Well<strong>

**25th December 1914—New Orleans—100 Years Ago**

"_**Kol!...KOL!"**_

_Kaylah Mikaelson sped into the compound, dark eyes looking around for any sign of the brother she was calling for. She pushed through the crowd of people, ignoring the glares they sent her way, though they would never dare say anything to a Mikaelson. It was Christmas time, and like they did every year, her siblings hosted a party, which was usually boring but out of respect for her brother, Kaylah showed up reluctantly. Kol had set out a dress for her that he had picked out and, in return for her attendance, he had promised her an 'exiting evening out' which, in Kol-speak meant 'bloody massacre' somewhere outside the city. She had been speaking with her date outside, who she had planned to kill at the end of the night, when she heard Kol shouting from inside. _

_It was a familiar yell, and she instantly knew what that meant but Kaylah hoped she was wrong. Her brother wasn't fearful but there was one thing he was scared of. She stopped at the end of the stairs, looking for her siblings, but frowned when she saw none of them. It wasn't like them to disappear. Rebekah liked the attention as much as Klaus did and Elijah wasn't rude. _

_As she went to make her way up the steps, her eyes caught sight of the woman Kol had taken to the gathering. Her senses instantly perked up when she looked more closely at the girl – witch. Kol's favourite, Kaylah mused, her brother always was a thrill seeker. She flashed over to the girl, who jumped in surprise."Can I help you?"_

"_You're Kol's date, aren't you, darling?"_

_She nodded and Kaylah smiled as politely as she could."Good. I need to talk with my brother, do you happen to know where I might find him?"_

"_Your siblings disappeared with him a few moments ago. I assume they have had an argument, it got quite...heated."_

_Kaylah swallowed thickly, instantly knowing what had happened."That bastard."_

_Thanking the young blonde, she resisted the urge to snap her neck to calm herself. Mumbling curses, she grabbed the bottom of her dress so that it wouldn't catch dust and made her way up the stairs. She didn't know what her brother had been up to, but he had told her that it was to be her Christmas present for that year, and she assumed that it was something that Klaus didn't like. Kol was always smirking to himself, as if he held a secret and no matter how much she demanded to know, he just told her that it was a gift for them all. She listened out for her siblings, but failed because of all the chatter that was happening in the compound. She swore, angry at herself for leaving him alone with the three._

"_Niklaus! Elijah!"_

_She stormed into the front room, but before she could make another move, her sister was in front of her. Kaylah saw hesitance and guilt in her blue eyes, and instantly knew that she was hiding something."What did you do, Rebekah?"_

"_It had to be done. Kol was going to get us all into trouble. I did what I had to do."_

"_What are you talking about? Where is he?"_

_Rebekah looked at the ground, and ashamed look on her face, different to the grin she had worn when Kol had been daggered. Even though Kaylah was seething with anger, the blonde could see the worried look in her eyes, and knew that she wasn't going to like what Rebekah had to say next. The twins were close and when something bad happened to the other, it was like a part of them had been torn. Ever since they had been children, it was like Kol and Kaylah had been in their own small world. They had been inseparable as children and when they turned, nothing seemed to change. When one was angry, the other felt it. When one was in a good mood, the other was beaming from ear to ear. But something that nobody wanted to experience from them was murderous. When one of the twins was murderous, the other only seemed to encourage it._

_They were the monsters that children feared was underneath their bed._

"_Nik and Elijah daggered him. He's in his coffin."_

_Even though she already knew what had happened, hearing the words made it worse. Kaylah didn't cry, she didn't beg for her brother back, instead she did what the one of the twins always did whenever they were separated from their other half._

_She waited._

_She waited for her dagger._

"_I'm sorry, Kay. He-He was going to take me down with him and I couldn't do that.""_

"_But you are more than willing to allow others to be parted? Just so you can hand your heart to a man who has given you nothing but heartbreak?"_

_Kaylah felt the anger boil up inside of her, to the point that her hands began to shake. Rebekah knew perfectly that if one twin is daggered, that the other had to be given the same punishment. That was what she and Kol had swore to one another when they were first turned. While Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus made their pact, they made their own. One could not survive without the other. Kol was embedded in her like she was in him. He was the only constant she had in her life, and she was the same for him. Wherever one would go, the other wouldn't be far behind. They had been daggered several times before, and although they hated being locked away, the experiences only made their bond stronger. Klaus had always been paranoid with the twins, and if he left one daggered, then he would worry that they would get revenge._

"_I know you're waiting, Niklaus. At least look at me before you stab that dagger in my heart. A coward does the opposite."_

_The brother in question entered the room, his hands behind his back while Elijah followed him. Her eldest living brother looked at her with some sort of shame, but she refused to let him feel better._

"_I do wish that it doesn't have to be this way, sister. But you know as well as I do that your bond with Kol is much stronger than the love you have for the rest of us. You two cannot live without one another, and I know that if it had been the other way around, he would have done the same thing."_

_Klaus' hands appeared, white ash in the other and he dipped the tip of the dagger inside of it. A second later, he appeared in front of her._

"_If only Kol had shown me the same loyalty he does his precious twin then I wouldn't have had to dagger him."_

_Unlike he did with Kol, Klaus' eyes held some sort of remorse for Kaylah but she ignored him. Like Kol, she resented Klaus a great deal. Yes, he was her brother and she would burn those alive who would attempt to threaten him but that did not mean she didn't hate him. He was family, and she would always stand by him against outsiders like Kol would, but sometimes the hate ran so deep. She despised how he used a weakness against her, against them all, and got no consequence for it. Kaylah eyed the dagger somewhat warily, wondering if Kol had suffered, but knew that she would reunite with her brother one day._

"_Sleep well, sister. I do hope that Kol learns his lesson during his slumber, for your sake."_

_At his words, anger took over her as dagger came toward her, and Kaylah spoke up."Nik?"_

_He slowed his actions, and using his distraction, Kaylah grabbed the dagger before kicking her brother out of the way. She put all her strength behind the kick, sending him flying backwards, hitting a painting that hung on the wall. It crashed on top of him, trapping Klaus for a split second before his shock faded He looked at her with wide eyes, jumping back onto his feet, and she watched the three carefully._

"_Kaylah, do not be so foolish-"_

"_...do not fret, brother. I would just prefer it to be on my terms."_

_Kayley raised her hand, wondering how a simple stab could make her powerless. Her eyes met Klaus' once again, noting how he refused to look her in the eye, as if he were slightly ashamed of his actions. The other two copied him, and Kaylah laughed cruelly, shaking her head. Her family had fallen apart many years before, and she wondered how long it would take before they realized that it wasn't possible to fix them. She swallowed, ready to sleep once again. She had gotten somewhat used to being daggered, but was never prepared for how long she was going to be locked in a box for, powerless. _

_**Until we meet again, brother.**_

_In one swift motion, Kaylah fell into her slumber, the dagger sliding into her heart._

* * *

><p><strong>Present—Mystic Falls—Mikaelson Mansion<strong>

"**Have I mentioned how much of a creep your brother is?"**

Elijah ignored Damon's comment and entered the room in which his siblings lay sleeping in the coffins. Four, excluding the coffin the Salvatore's were keeping away from the hybrid, filled the small space, giving the room an eerie feeling, but he shrugged it off. Damon wondered what exactly the other siblings had done to deserve such a punishment. He knew that Elena had caused Rebekah's daggering, but since he hadn't heard about the others, it didn't stop him wondering how it had come to them be locked in a box. The elder Salvatore brother watched with a curious eye as the Original opened up the first box, revealing Rebekah and without hesitating he pulled the dagger out of her. It was as if Elijah had experienced this sort of thing before, he didn't blink before opening the coffin. Damon leaned against the door frame, listening as Klaus and Stefan insulted one another, and the hybrid's mocking comments about the ripper he had gotten to know so well.

"So, just or curiosity, who has been locked away the longest?" He smirked as Elijah stood next to another coffin.

"My older brother...Finn. Nine hundred years."

To make a point, Elijah opened the lid and revealed said brother, causing Damon to come forward to get a clear view. The clothing the recently undaggered brother was wearing belonged in a museum, proving Elijah's words. He had long hair and was wearing a green tunic and pants in the fashion of the period he had been daggered in. He watched as Elijah pulled the dagger out of his elder brother gently before taking a step back. His face remained emotionless in front of Damon, even though inside, Elijah was feeling a whole range of things.

"Why was he daggered?"

Elijah handed the dagger to the compelled blonde was carrying a tray, placing it next to Rebekah's one.

"He hated what we were, and I assume he still does. Nevertheless, he is my brother and does not deserve being locked in a box."

As he did with Rebekah, Elijah left the lid open and walked to the other side of the room, where another two coffins lay. But, unlike the others, these coffins were side by side, only a few feet between them. The Original suddenly become unusually quiet, as if somewhat hesitant to open them. Damon frowned but kept quiet, wondering why Elijah was holding back on opening them, after all he, out of the siblings Damon had met, had wanted his family to reunite. Elijah unusually stilled, as if he was contemplating not opening the two coffins that stood in front of him. He shook his head, telling himself that he had a duty to his family to keep them together, despite their differences. Damon kept silent, knowing better than to anger the elder vampire as Elijah slowly opened the coffin nearest to him.

As the lid raised, revealing the face of who was inside, Damon rolled his blue orbs."You have another sister? Fantastic."

"If you value your life, Damon, I may suggest that you keep sarcastic comments like that to yourself when Kaylah wakes up, especially around Kol, too. He will not hesitate before ripping your tongue. He is very protective of his twin."

Leaving Damon to process the new information, Elijah, after much consideration, took out both daggers from each twin. Along with the other two, he placed them on the tray and turned towards the Salvatore.

"_Twins?_"

Elijah nodded, placing his hands inside his pockets."Yes. Out of all my siblings, they are the closest. Inseparable, in fact. Niklaus was close with Rebekah, Henrik was doted on since he was the youngest, it only makes sense that they felt like they only had one another. When we were younger, they would sit for hours together, not interacting with others but eachother. At times they wouldn't even talk, as long as they were together. When Mikael would take Kol off to hunt, it would cause havoc. But both very dangerous, impulsive and reckless, sometimes more than Niklaus himself."

"That's why you hesitated before you undaggered them?"

"They are my family, it is my duty to keep us as one, but it is difficult to control and I refuse to become Niklaus. Sometimes I think the world is better off with them locked away and it probably is, they have no respect for human life, and kill just because it amuses them. They do not feed because it helps them survive, but because they get some sort of pleasure from it. Thousands have died at the hands of Kol and Kaylah, that is the reason why we have had to dagger them. They were bringing attention to where we were after they returned to us after travelling for a few years. I cannot begin to describe the horror they have caused. That is why it is so surprising that they are still inseparable just as they were when they were children. It is rare and fascinating, even i myself find it difficult to understand."

Memories hit Elijah as he spoke, his voice slightly shaky, which was out of character."When one is upset, the other will not settle until they destroy what has caused the other to be that way. They cannot be apart. We have tried several times to separate them, assuming that their murderous ways will fade if they are not together to encourage their vile acts, but that has only served to strengthen their bond. Despite their similarities, Kol feels as if he is the protector of the two, so do not underestimate him when it comes to her."

Damon let out a surprised breath, silently hoping that he wouldn't regret his decision to work with Elijah, while a question brimmed."Is that why they were both daggered, because of their murder sprees?"

"Well, that was partly it but Kol was...he was up to no good and it resulted in himself getting daggered by Niklaus and myself."

"What did the other terror twin do to be daggered?"

"Kaylah was beginning to enjoy her feeding too much and Niklaus was considering daggering her but it was mostly just talk. But the true reason she is daggered is mainly because of loyalty. When one twin is daggered, the other can't bear it. It's shocking because of how vile and sadistic their actions are, but it seems as if they are more content together. So when Kol was daggered, Kaylah didn't put up a fight. She daggered herself, to be truthful with you, only because she was disgusted with myself and Niklaus. The two have more loyalty to eachother than you will ever see."

"...it has been us that has failed them." The Original ended with a sigh.

Elijah stared at the twins for a moment, noticing that the greyness of their skin was beginning to fade. He hoped that their time in the coffins would refrain them from acting like they used to, but he doubted it. He also hoped that their respect for him hadn't deteriorated either. He didn't want to dagger them but it was for their own good, and Elijah knew how hypocritical it was of him to think such a way. He wanted his family to be whole once again, but previous events leading up to this moment was enough to prove that maybe it was time to give up on his brother. Or maybe it was time for Klaus to make the first move, instead of Elijah. His hybrid brother had much more to apologize for than he did.

After realizing that Damon was looking at him, Elijah quickly composted himself, clearing his throat, brushing invisible dust off of his suit. Damon observed him. For the first time, he saw behind Elijah's normally cool, calm and collected mask. He seemed uneasy, and was now refusing avoiding having to look at the twins.

"Come along. We have much more work to do. We do not have much time before they wake up. Niklaus mustn't suspect anything."

"Right behind ya. The sooner we return, the sooner you and your psycho-family leave this town."

…_especially those damn twins, they sound like more bad news than your hybrid brother._

Nodding, Damon fixed his collar as he followed the Original, his game face replacing the shocked expression because of the information he had just been told. As he trailed behind Elijah, he felt a weight being lifted off of his shoulders. Tonight was the night. They were finally going to get rid of the hybrid that had tortured them for what seemed like an eternity. Their family would leave, and the town would once again be somewhat safe, something that never stayed for long but at least Klaus would be gone. He would slowly begin to have his brother back and maybe if he played his cards right, Elena would look his way.

"Ah, Mr Salvatore, I take it you've finished with your temper tantrum?"

He sat back down, grinning up at the blonde who poured him more wine while Elijah re-joined Klaus, taking the seat next to him."I take it you're still a dick?"

"Is that any way to talk to the person who is going to give your precious Elena protection for the rest of her natural born life?"

Damon shook his head, taking a sip of his wine while Stefan opened his mouth, making him raise his hand to cut him off."Nu-huh, no way. That deal is off the table, as my brother said earlier...don't get ahead of yourself."

Klaus tilted his head, blue orbs flashing dangerously, temped to lunge across the table and show Damon what pain truly felt like. But, no matter how much he wanted to, his coffin was at stake. His jaw tightened, and his knuckles went white as he tried to control his temper. He smirked, not showing the brothers how much he was affected by the coffin, so he stayed silent, allowing his elder brother to talk while he imagined driving a stake through Damon's heart.

Elijah spoke up, getting rid of the tension."Shall we continue discussing the real reason that we're sitting here, gentleman?"

Inwardly, the elder Salvatore grinned to himself. It was going to be over soon. The town, his brother and Elena would be free of the Originals. They had won, the hell they had been forced to endure was over.

Damon didn't know it but his plans had just crumbled around him.

At that exact same moment, a pair of dark eyes snapped open, a gasp filling the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I was really hesitant in posting this, but the idea had been in my head for a while, it was just the matter of figuring out how to write it. Anyway, there is the first chapter, and i hope someone likes it. I am already working on the second chapter, but posting it depends on how you respond to this. If you like it, please leave a review, you don't know how much it means to me and how much it encourages me.<strong>

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	2. Together Again

**Chapter Two **— **Together Again**

**400 Hundred Years Ago**

"_**Please! Please do not kill me, my children...they cannot live without their mother."**_

_The shaking woman shuffled back from the advancing figure, tears streaking down her cheeks as she pleaded for the powers above to help her. The thunder outside striking every few moments was the only light in her small home, lasting only seconds, other than that, she saw nothing but darkness. The faceless monster stopped a few steps from her, staying silent, not moving or breathing. Her eyes screwed shut as screams from outside shattered the silence, some she recognised as her friends, others just passing through the village. She had woken up to laughter outside her home, and when she went to see what the commotion was all about, Elizabeth had tripped over something firm, and when she had went to see what had caused her to fall, she had noticed that it was her husband._

_Her children no longer had a father. _

_They couldn't lose their mother too._

_She had went to check on her children, and had found that they hadn't been hurt. But, her joy had been short lived as she went to see what was happening outside. She didn't make it out of her home, but had been grabbed with bloody hands, telling her that her husbands' killer was still with them._

"_Please. I beg of you. Show mercy."_

_Elizabeth's eyes fell shut, the screams of pain outside fading into the darkness, silence falling upon her once more. Her children, untouched, cowered in their living quarters. She mouthed a prayer, and waited for her end to come. Moments ticked by, and no harm came to her. Elizabeth's shaking body soon began to calm, and bravely, she opened her green eyes. _

_...and found herself staring into cold, dark ones._

"_Where is the delight in showing mercy, darling?"_

_Kaylah giggled, inches from Elizabeth's face, the lightening showing her angelic-like features for a second. Her lips were full and plump, the smile she wore making her seem somewhat innocent. From what she could see of the young looking girl, she was beautiful. Her high jawline along with dark, mysterious eyes and olive skin. Her long brown hair, which was brushing Elizabeth's cheek as she leaned in, enjoying the woman's fear, seemed to flow past her shoulders in waves. Her hair framed her face, and Elizabeth flinched as her pink tongue poked out, licking up the missed blood from her full, bottom lip._

_How could somebody so beautiful cause so much pain?_

"_I shall give you whatever you want, I do not have much, but please, my children need their mother!"_

"_Hush! Enough with your babbling!"_

_Elizabeth let out a piercing scream as glass shattered, her children joining her in her fright. Their sobs made her feel helpless, knowing that she could not stop harm coming to them. Her attacker released a chuckle, when she noticed that somebody had chosen to make an entrance. She spun Elizabeth around, her back crushing against Kaylah's chest as the Original faced the entrance to the home. A dead body lay at Kaylah's feet. The person had died after being thrown through the window, but the bite-marks on the victims neck told her that they had been close to death anyway._

"_W-What is happening?"_

_Kaylah's fingers tangled in Elizabeth's hair, and the tugged her head to the side, licking her lips as Elizabeth's pounding heartbeat echoed in her ears._

"_My brother, once again, has used all of his toys and wants to share mine. Isn't that right, Kol?"_

_Kaylah let out an irritated sigh, but hid the grin threatening to crawl onto her face as she waited for her brother to show himself. As if answering, two young teenage girls entered the home, and by the calm expression on their faces, Kaylah knew that they had been compelled._

"_Your brother would like to share, Miss Kaylah."_

_The twin shook her head, her lower lip jutting out."He never shared his toys with me. Besides, he has had his fun, I want to have mine."_

_She dipped her head, letting her fangs come forward, and carefully let them graze Elizabeth's neck. The woman, not wanting to anger her, bit down on her lip to silence herself. The pain was unbearable, and Kaylah growled hungrily as blood appeared from her small cut she had created. Disgust and fear was the only things Elizabeth felt as Kaylah's tongue ran along her neck, moaning as blood hit her tongue. Whenever Elizabeth cried out, she tightened her hold on her hair, keeping her head at an angle. She hissed, fangs showing for the first time towards Elizabeth, who didn't hold back in letting out another scream. _

"_What are you?! Y-You're a **monster**!"_

_Kaylah cupped her hand over her mouth, quietening her."Now, now, sweetheart. We are all monsters in our own way, aren't we? I am just more forthcoming about myself, that is all. Too bad you will not live to see the beautiful sunrise. Truthfully, your husband is at fault...he should have been more careful in who he invited into your lovely home."_

"_Sister, aren't you going to share with your twin?"_

_Kaylah's human face came forward as she caught her brother's gaze, the darkness doing no good in hiding him from her. Kol could be a hundred miles from her, and she was sure that she could find him without help. The young women who he had compelled kept silent as he leaned against the door frame, the invisible barrier stopping him from entering. She laughed at him, fingers sweeping up the blood that was running along Elizabeth's neck, popping them into her mouth as her brother stared at her, waiting for an answer._

_Kaylah refused, seeing his eyes light up as she pulled on Elizabeth's hair again."You've had your fun, darling brother...besides, you haven't been invited in."_

_He had been enjoying himself, that was true. Using his compulsion, he had killed the entire village, making his victims beg for their ends. He was coated in blood from head to toe, his handsome face red, telling Kaylah that he had gotten pleasure out of his spree as well. Feeding and torturing was pleasure for them, and she moaned. She hadn't felt like that in a while, but in reality, it had been less than a few hours. But she had held back for her brother, and had wandered off to a home he hadn't entered yet. The husband, believing that she lived in the village, had allowed her in. She was amazing at manipulating and he was not going to reject a young, helpless looking girl who needed rescuing. _

_Good natured actions will only result in pain Kaylah thought in amusement._

_His hungry gaze lifted from Elizabeth's neck, and he snarled at his sister."I can change that with compulsion, sweet."_

"_NO! He killed my friends...the entire village, please do not allow him in. My children!"_

_Kaylah shook her head, getting what she wanted...causing the woman more pain. Kol enjoyed a challenge, and like herself when faced with one, he won."I cannot help you, i'm afraid. If my brother is anything it's determined."_

_Making good on his word, Kol caught Elizabeth's gaze and told her to invite him in. Against her will, even while her mind screamed at her not to, her mouth worked against her. It felt like he was violating her mind, making her do something that she was against. Kol entered, looking like a small child in a candy store as he let his eyes trail over the three last living victims of their massacre. He stepped over the dead husband and made his way towards the two teenagers he had found cowering away after he had fed on her mother. He stopped in front of one, offering her a charming smile, cupping her cheek._

_He turned and met Kaylah's eyes. At the same time, their fangs came forward, and he looked back at the girl, compelling her."Scream for me, darling."_

_Compulsion working in his favour, the teenage girl's eyes flew open and she let out a gut wrenching scream as Kol lunged. At the same moment, Kaylah let her fangs sink into Elizabeth's neck, pulling the young mother close as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The twins groaned in unison as their craving for blood only got stronger. Kaylah felt Elizabeth start to slump against her, the screams faltering as her life began to fade, just like Kol's victim. She growled, wanting more. It was never enough, no matter how many lives they took, their hunger was never satisfied._

_Kol's clutched the girl to him, roaring hungrily as she fought him, quickly becoming weak as he stole her life. He felt her tears on his skin as she begged him to at least not hurt her sister, but he just chuckled against her, enjoying the power he felt, that he had. He released her a second later, and as he stepped back, she fell to the ground, dead. He found himself turning, watching as his sister drew out her feeding, a grin dancing on his lips. His tongue poked out, skimming across his painted lips, he had always been fascinated by his twin. She was like him in every way, but still managed to surprise him. Kaylah raised her head, a wide smile on her face, eyes closed. Her head tipped back as she hummed in ecstasy, no feeling matching to how she felt at that moment. Elizabeth lay lifeless in her arms, her blood dripping from Kaylah's lips to her cheek. The Original, now having no use for the woman, tossed her carelessly to the ground. _

_Kol, having finished before her, was staring at his sister, his eyes holding something she couldn't describe. He flashed over to her, fingers grasping her chin in his fingers, catching her eyes. Kaylah's eyes fluttered as his fingers ran over her lips, claiming the blood that had missed her. Making sure to keep her orbs locked on his own matching ones, his tongue slithered out and caught the blood._

"_She is divine."_

"_It's the fear, brother. It only makes them taste better."_

_Kol cupped Kaylah's face, his own still covered by blood, only making her shiver in exitment. He leaned down, his tongue flickering out, licking along her jawline. He moaned, lingering for a moment, the blood only urging him on. Suddenly, he backed away, too soon, in both of their opinions, walking backwards. Finger beckoning her over, Kol stood behind the girl he had kept alive. His hands settled on her shaking shoulders, hushing her as whimpers slipped from her lips. He brushed her hair out of the way, fingers moving across her neck._

"_Come and play with your twin." _

_Kol bit into the girl, the scent of the blood luring Kaylah. Spider veins appeared underneath her eyes."As you wish, brother."_

_She sped over and sank her fangs into the other side of the girls neck. Sandwhiched in between them, the pain unbearable, silent tears ran down her cheeks as she began to feel faint. Kol, unable to stop himself, combed his fingers through Kaylah's hair, encouraging her to bite harder. She growled, pleasure running through her, the movement of his fingers in her hair, the blood...it was impossible to describe. Six hundred years with him and it was never dull. She was his other half, she was his, Kaylah was his world and he knew that it was the same for her. Their bond only strengthened as time went on. _

_The two reluctantly pulled away, another body falling at their feet."Why must our fun always end?"_

_He shook his head, also wanting more. Their imaginations were more than alive, and they couldn't wait to show one another."It never ends, sister. We just have to find more. Do not fret...there is a village only a few miles away."_

_He spun her around in a circle, making her smile and Kaylah felt his arms close around her, tugging her close. It was like this with each of their feeding's. Their emotions were high, the need to be near one another was strong. They began to move, somehow finding themselves slow dancing, their clothing covered with blood. They had travelled the world several times over, enjoying each second of their eternal life. She looked up at him, hands winding around his neck as he moved her around the small space, spinning her around once again._

_He smiled at her, a rare meaningful one, full of mischief. He nuzzled her neck, and she knew what was coming. They uttered the words every few years, their promise never far from their minds. He Knowing the words off by heart, even after six hundred years because they still meant as much as they did the day the twins first whispered them._

"_Darling sister, you could lead me straight to hell..."_

_Lifting his head from her neck, Kaylah's hands framed his face, thumb moving along his bottom lip, and she kissed his bloody cheek before replying, sealing their eternal promise. Kol's forehead fell against hers as he waited. _

"_...and I'd still follow you with a smile on my face, brother."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present—Mikaelson Mansion—Mystic Falls<strong>

"**What in hell?"**

Kol's dark orbs flickered around the room, trying to figure out where he was as he sat up straight, wondering how long he had been locked in a box for that time. He listened carefully, also attempting to figure out if he was still in New Orleans, but guessed he wasn't, the room wasn't familiar. He heard voices distantly, two he recognised as his brothers, and Kol's fists clenched at how calm they seemed after betraying him once again. The memory of Elijah, his noble brother, holding him as his bastard one stabbed him in the heart in front of an audience without a second thought made his teeth ground together. He also remembered Rebekah's smile, the last thing he had seen as his world turned dark. His sister, his baby sister who used to cling to him, had went behind his back to save herself.

Even to Kol, who had no problem hurting people, it was surprising that she had done their differences, he would have never done that to Rebekah.

_So much for family loyalty._

He had been waiting for it to happen, but he hadn't expected his siblings to do it in such a fashion. The dagger he had been planning to use on Klaus was justified after all that they had done to himself and his twin. When one of them got locked away, it felt as if the other was being ripped apart, like they were missing something. He had been forcing his witches to finish it by Christmas time, so that he and his twin could do almost the same thing to Klaus after the party.

His eyes suddenly widened.

_Kaylah. _

Where was she?

Kol sped out of his coffin, and he was found himself looking down on Rebekah, who hadn't woken up yet. She looked different than she did when he had been daggered. His jaw tightened as he continued to stare at her, wanting to do to her what she had done to him but walked away, there were more important things at hand. He turned his head and saw that Finn had also been undaggered, but just shrugged, his eldest brother wasn't his favourite and it was the same for Finn. Kol turned, and noticed that there was a coffin next to his own, but it was empty. It was Kaylah's. He growled, cursing his brothers.

Where was his twin?

Suddenly, Kol felt something brush through his hair, and then his head was tugged back. His first instinct was to snap the person in half who was daring to sneak up behind him, but a familiar laugh near his ear made him pause. His eyes fluttered and he moaned as their tongue flickered along his jawline, a reaction only one person could cause.

"Looking for something, darling brother?"

Pain along with some sort of satisfaction ran through him as the fingers continued to tug on his dark strands. A few moments later, they loosened as he let out a laugh, before she finally let go. Kol turned around, the knotted feeling in his stomach fading when his dark eyes met Kaylah's identical ones, pleased at finding that she was untouched. The twins stood there for a while, just staring at one another, before Kaylah, with all her strength, raised her hand and slapped her brother across the cheek. His head snapped to the side, and his nose caught the smell of blood, knowing that her nails had cut his cheek. It instantly healed, and instead of getting mad at his twin, Kol simply grinned at her.

She pouted, seemingly innocent."You ruined Christmas, Kol. I didn't even get to taste my date."

"Me neither, darling and i will make good on the promise to take you on that _'__night out__'_. Now, come to your brother."

He opened his arms and winked at his twin. She stilled for a moment, making a show of shaking her head in annoyance, before stepping into his arms. They both sighed in unison at finally being reunited, Kol's lips brushing her temple. Nobody else was ever allowed to witness these rare moments. Nobody else was allowed to share or have these moments. Kol's protective and somewhat possessive embrace belonged to Kaylah and her silent sweet nothings she whispered belonged to him. They didn't belong to any one else. She was his and he was hers – they were one. Kol leaned down, kissing her cheek and jawline before finally, he caught her lips. She hummed longingly when his teeth sunk into the flesh of her bottom one, teasing her before he deepened his kiss. Kaylah's hands crept up his chest, her hands winding around his neck as she let her eyes trail over his handsome face, his dark eyes that matched her own, and let a smile tug at her lips when he smirked down at her.

"I take it you missed me then, brother?"

Kol tilted his head, a playful glint in his orbs."...more than I did our other _'siblings'_. Talking of the traitors, what do they gain in return from undaggering us?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm hungry."

Kol released a growl of approval, his long fingers sweeping across her collarbone as their eyes flashed, orbs darkening. He looked over her shoulder, knowing that the other two wouldn't be much longer, and he wanted to leave before his siblings changed their minds on waking them up. He could feel change. The world wasn't what it was the last he walked it. It was interesting and he wanted to explore. He was hungry, and Kol could almost taste what he craved the most. Blood. He needed to feed and soon. Kaylah, as if reading his mind opened her mouth to suggest them leaving before their brothers changed their minds.

But before she could, two gasps stopped her. They turned, and saw Finn and Rebekah sitting up straight, their eyes wide. The blonde frowned, holding her hand to her chest as the memory of being daggered returned to her. Elena. Rebekah shook with anger as she remembered being betrayed by the doppelgänger. She almost screamed in horror as she also recalled finding out about how her mother really died. Klaus. Niklaus. Her brother had killed their mother and had lied to her. He truly was a monster, she fought her tears when she heard whispers across the room.

Her eyes landed on the twins, confused once more.

"Kol? Kaylah? What the bloody hell-"

Kol tsked her, pointing towards Finn."Now now, Rebekah, some of us still have innocent ears. Isn't that right, Finn?"

Her blonde head snapped towards the eldest."Finn?"

Rebekah, still in shock, looked around the room, wondering how long she had been daggered. She had initially assumed that, once again, she had lost close to a century of her life. But when she heard the outside, remembering what Mystic Falls had sounded like, she released a relieved breath. Finn, having been locked away for close to nine hundred years, was having a different reaction.

"Poor Finn. He's a lost cause, really." Kol whispered in her ear.

He was angry, noticing the differences in time, and was trembling. Kaylah watched as they stepped out of the coffins, a slow smirk appearing on her face. She knew that Klaus wouldn't have undaggered them all at the same time, he would want to deal with each of the differently and individually. Finn eyed everything, standing over his coffin, looking like a lost child. Rebekah avoided the twins' eyes, and Kol went to open his mouth, but heard a loud scream. It wasn't a familiar voice, but the next person who broke the silence was definitely familiar.

"_Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive!"_

They heard yells from another person then footsteps coming near. They waited, the twins hoping that they could feed from them. Kol was starving, he was vengeful and he wanted to tear Klaus apart. Kaylah ignored Rebekah as she attempted to reach out to her sister while Finn continued to be even more confused. They heard the door handles rattle, and watched as they opened, revealing Elijah. Kol rolled his eyes, standing in front of Kaylah, ready to be put away again.

"Ah, finally. You're all awake."

Kol raised an eyebrow."Yes and what do you want in return? There is always something else."

"Brother, please do refrain from-"

Kol's eyes flashed, while Kaylah spoke up."From what, brother? Telling you that you are no better than Niklaus?"

"At least listen to me."

The four gathered as Elijah gestured for them to come forward. He, like Rebekah, avoided looking at the twins, almost feeling how much Kol was mad at him. His brother glared at Elijah, while Kaylah glared at Rebekah, each having their own fights amongst themselves. Elijah cleared his throat, demanding attention. All of their arguments, their resentment was rooted with their hybrid brother.

Elijah needed them as _one_.

"All I want is our freedom...from Niklaus."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites. You have no idea how much they mean to me. I hope you liked the second chapter and please do review. <strong>

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	3. Family Matters

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews, they really make my day. Please keep them coming if you want more of this story, each one encourages me. Sorry for the long wait, i've been really busy and i've also been trying to keep them all in character which I struggle with. If you don't like stories like this, turn back because this isn't for you. Anyway to those who wanted more, I hope you like chapter three.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three — Family Matters<strong>

**New Orleans—1901**

_"**...he doesn't share our blood and yet the two dote on him as if he is something special."**_

_Kaylah lifted her head from her victims' neck, fangs dripping blood as she looked over at her twin. Kol tossed his one to the ground, growling angrily. He had thought that a feed would have calmed him down but nothing seemed to get rid of the rage he was feeling. The two had taken advantage of Marcel's constant presence and had disappeared from New Orleans for a few days to feed. Klaus had undaggered them in a moment of being 'happy' and they weren't going to let it go to waste. They didn't know when he would be in the mood to torture them for another few years with their coffins. Since Kol had met Marcel he had hated him. He hated how Klaus and Elijah doted on him as if he were something special when they had another brother. He hated how he had managed to push his way into his family without even trying and wondered what was so appealing about him._

_Kol wiped the blood off of his chin, licking his fingers as he stood up. He stepped over several dead or injured women to make his way over to his twin."What purpose does he serve as a vampire? He's nothing. Does Nik even care that he goes behind his back with Rebekah when he isn't looking?"_

_"Why does it matter to you? Marcel won't last long in this family. His fascination with Rebekah will make Nik jealous because he has to be the centre of everyone's attention. He will regret ever taking him in."_

_Kaylah narrowed her eyes when she saw emotion on Kol's face. It wasn't a smirk, it wasn't his signature playful grin, instead he looked hurt. She knew what was wrong. He was upset that he wasn't getting any attention from Elijah or Klaus. He was upset because he thought that they cared more about Marcel than their own brother. He had always felt left out with the other three and felt as if Marcel had taken his spot in the family. It didn't bother Kaylah as much because she knew her place in the family. That was to look out for Rebekah when Klaus wasn't around, a task that, even though they had their differences, Kaylah still kept her word to. But Kol was more sensitive than Kaylah was, and he never forgot betrayal despite pretending to, which he used to plot his vengeance and she had an idea that he was starting on that._

_Those who crossed Kol never had a chance to live to regret it._

_"...and when will that day come? When will Nik finally suffer for what he has done to us?"_

_Kaylah let her victim drop to the floor, screaming echoing in her ears as she listened to people outside. The twins knew that they should be covering their tracks but couldn't find it in themselves to care. Mikael wasn't looking for them, he was looking for Klaus. But even then, when it came down to it, she was sure that they would have no choice but to stand with the traitor. Despite his flaws, Klaus was paradise compared to Mikael. But that didn't mean that they thought more of Klaus. He had tortured them with threats of the daggers and the twins were beginning to resent him more and more each time it happened. They sided with whoever they thought would win, but even then they'd never side with their father, he was pure evil._

_The twins thought of themselves and eachother before anyone else._

_"Kol, do calm down. You'll get your revenge, when have I been wrong about that? Nobody makes you feel like this and gets away with it. Not while you have me. Not even Niklaus himself."_

_From where she was sitting, Kaylah grabbed Kol's hand and pulled him down until he had no choice but to kneel in front of her. Using this as to her advantage, an injured young woman who had gotten thrown aside while protecting her friend quietly began to crawl towards the door. Tears running down her face as each painful move almost made her whimper, she bit on her lip to stop herself from crying out. Blood streaked across the floor from her wound. Pressing close to her twin, the backs Kaylah's knuckles ran down his cheek as she tried to sooth him. Her touch made him quieten down, his anger switching to lust as she leaned closer._

_"One day, whether it be tomorrow, next week or centuries to come, they will regret how they have treated us. They will regret welcoming Marcel, they will regret daggering us whenever they want to feel powerful and they'll regret not realizing that blood means more than anything else. On that day, we shall make them pay."_

_She smiled playfully at him, her lips brushing his as she whispered against them."All we have to do is wait. Be patient until our time comes along and we have eternity for that. I promise."_

_"...and how will you seal that promise?"_

_Kaylah let out gasp when Kol wrenched her against him, his lips claiming hers a moment later. She grinned against him, easily winning the fight for dominance with a tug on his hair, tongue running along his bottom lip, demanding entrance when he playfully denied just to hear the growl of warning from her. She won each battle they had despite Kol purposefully pressing the issue just to see her out of control. She kissed him roughly, nails scratching at his neck passionately before they wound themselves back in his hair, keeping him close. The young girl who was still slowly crawling away smiled in hope as she noticed that she was about a meter from the door as she heard Kaylah let out a moan._

**_I'm going to make it. I'm going to live._**

_Kol broke the kiss, his fingers toying with the laces of her dress, now ruined with blood. His face his in her neck, and he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. He trailed kissed from her collarbone to her neck, torturing her by slowly making his way up her throat until he stopped just underneath her jawline. His tongue flickered and caught blood that had missed her mouth while she drank from their now dead victims. Kaylah's eyes fluttered as he began to unlace her dress, his human teeth biting down as he undid the knots._

_But just before she expected him to tear the rest of the laces, he stopped, removing his lips from her skin and turning his head in the direction of the door._

_"Looks like someone is trying to escape us, sweet."_

_The young girl stilled just as her hand was about to reach the door handle. She was leaning against the door, her other hand keeping her balanced as it was pressed against the thick wood."Can't have that now, can we?"_

_Kol reached down and picked up a piece of shattered vase that had fallen in a struggle with one of the women. With ease he skilfully threw it at the young women. It went through her hand and with force, pinned her to the door by her hand. She let out a piercing cry of agony, too scared to pull it out, knowing that it would be more painful than she imagined. The piece of vase was through her hand and deep into the door. Screwing her eyes shut to block out what was happening, the young girl tried to breath to calm herself down as the two laughed._

_"Someone is going to be punished." Kol sing-songed before he turned back to his sister._

_"Which one of us are you talking about?"_

_Kaylah suddenly found herself on the floor, Kol straddling her a second later. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to either side of her head, cadging her in. He looked on, amused at the sight before blood hit their senses, only encouraging their lust. Their eyes darkened as they stared at one another, daring the other to make the move. Sobs filled the room as the woman tried to keep herself composed trying not to focus on her wounds, not wanting to anger them. Kol licked his lips hungrily before smashing them against Kaylah's waiting ones. The woman continued to try her hardest to block out what was happening as she felt her conciseness slip away with each passing moment._

_Only one thought entered her mind as she waited for what was about to happen to her._

**_Death couldn't come quicker._**

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls—Mikaelson Mansion<strong>

"**What have you done?"**

Elijah replied calmly, noticing the panic and shock in Klaus' eyes as he slowly realized what had taken place without his knowledge."What have _you_ done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now."

As if on cue, Kol came sauntering into the front room, completely ignoring the Salvatore brothers. They watched as Klaus backed away, his hands slightly raised, not looking forward to what Kol had planned for him. If it were just himself and his youngest brother, he was sure that he could overpower him with ease, but the hybrid was sure that Kaylah was undaggered too. If he even as much as much as attempted to lunge for Kol, he knew that Kaylah would intervene and when it came to her twin, she wouldn't back down. Besides, Klaus was drowning in shock at that moment, he hadn't been prepared for this. He was frozen, dreading when he came face to face with the rest of his siblings. He backed away from Kol, shaking his head at the anger and mischief in his eyes.

"Kol?"

Voice laced with venom and sarcasm, Kol smirked."Long time, brother."

Klaus continued to back away, trying to sooth the situation, to distract Kol before flashing over to the tray that held the dagger. But, at the same moment, Finn appeared, hate in his eyes. Klaus let out a choked breath, eyes widening, glassed over. His eldest brother towered over him, looking like a man possessed, reaching for the dagger on the tray.

Hands still raised, Klaus yelled out."Finn, _don't!_"

He stabbed the dagger through Klaus' hand and the hybrid let out a yelp of pain as Finn pulled it out. Stefan watched as Klaus' world began to crumble around him. He had no control, nowhere to run, and the Salvatore felt no remorse for him. Klaus was going to feel what Stefan had felt when he had torn him away from those he loved most. Klaus was going to lose the only thing that mattered to him – his family. Just like Stefan had. Damon watched, amusement in his blue eyes, as Klaus' eyes looked around, trying to find a way to leave to try so that he could figure out how to solve the situation he was in.

But Damon wouldn't allow that to happen.

Not as long as he had the power, something he hadn't had for close to two years. The hybrid was going to get everything he deserved before he left for good. Their nightmare was going to be over and maybe, just maybe, Elena might notice him for once. Klaus turned, flashing towards the other exit, but was stopped by a familiar blonde. He released a long breath, looking up at his sister, who he had truly missed. But that feeling was quickly gone when he saw the hate in her eyes, and remembered why he had left her daggered in the first place. Their mother. She let her eyes trail over him for a moment before stepping forward, driving a dagger into him without a second thought. He cried out in pain, coughing as she twisted the dagger, and he fell against her, whispering her name.

"This is for our mother." She drawled into his ear.

With that, she shoved him back roughly, and he fell into Kol's arms. He struggled against his grip as Kol bound his arms behind his back. As he fought against Kol's hold, he felt another presence in the room. Advancing towards him from the entrance Rebekah had came from, was Kaylah, a smirk on her face. She made her way towards Klaus, making Damon take a step back when she passed him. The elder Salvatore watched as Kol's eyes widened, now interested in the situation as she came closer. His entire attention focused on his twin, and he straightened as if he were ready for anything that came his way.

"Kaylah." Klaus breathed, overwhelmed by the sudden situation that he hadn't prepared for.

"Missed me?"

Stefan and Damon shared a look, the elder Salvatore observing carefully at Kol chuckled. The youngest Mikaelson brother simpered, eyes trailing over his siblings before he spoke."Now everybody's home."

Klaus looked anywhere but Kaylah as she sauntered towards him, his eyes suddenly interested in her shoes as she stopped in front of him. Her fingers held the dagger that had been in her chest for over one hundred years. Klaus felt her fingers grasp his chin, forcing him to look at her, not giving him any chance to feel sorry for himself. His eyes were heavy, but as always, he was too proud to let the tears fall. He let out a shaky breath when she met his gaze, her own dark eyes holding no emotion at all. Her twins' arms tightened around his once again in an intense grip and Kol stared at her as she looked at Klaus. Damon and Stefan took another large step back, tension filling the room. Damon began to feel uneasy, wondering if his plan had been a big mistake. Though they fought more than he and Stefan did and hurt one another he knew that the Mikaelson's stood together as one whenever against those opposing them.

Would Elijah stick to his deal he had made with Damon?

He hadn't the last time.

His smugness began to fade as his blue orbs trailed over the siblings, trying to convince himself that he was wrong.

_They hated him, they would rather stand with us than Klaus...right?_

"What, Niklaus? Have nothing to say?"

Klaus blinked at her for a few moments, trying to gather himself."I wanted our family back, where we were all safe. I wanted this to be for us all. Our **home**. We'd never have to be alone again. But each time I was ready to wake you up, we were once again threatened. By old enemies and father."

"Very heartfelt. When are we going to get to the _revenge_ part of the evening and make the psychotic dick pay?" Damon mumbled from the other side of the room.

Kaylah stopped glaring at her brother long enough to glance over at the eldest Salvatore. Her eyes narrowed, and by the look on her face, Damon could tell that she hadn't appreciated his comment. Yes, Kaylah resented her hybrid brother a great deal and wanted nothing more than to see him suffer for what he had done to her and Kol. But, like her twin, that did not mean that outsiders could assume they had the right to voice their opinions. The twins had their own set of morals and one of their rules was that only they could harm their family, nobody else. It was also an unspoken rule in the Mikaelson family. She quickly looked at Kol, who was also staring at Damon, amusement in his eyes. Elijah let out a sigh. Nothing good was going to come of Damon's comment. Kaylah toyed with the dagger between her fingers, wondering why their family moment had an audience.

Damon blinked and suddenly Kaylah was in front of him. Klaus fell silent as Kol let him go, shoving the hybrid away so that he could turn his attention to the younger vampire.

"I believe I haven't had the pleasure in meeting this one. Elijah, you didn't say you had guests."

"Kaylah, sister. I implore you-"

Ignoring the rest of his sentence, Kaylah flashed over to Damon."We haven't met. I'm Kaylah Mikaelson."

With a glance towards Elijah, who just nodded, and treading carefully, he responded."Damon Salvatore."

"That's odd. You see, the only people allowed to join in on these moments are those with _Mikaelson_ as a last name and you aren't one. So why do you assume that you can voice your thoughts or even be present during this family moment?"

Before Damon could even process her words, Kaylah threw him into the wall behind him, her fingers locking around his neck, lifting him into the air with ease. Stefan was quick to react, about to grab her but found himself in a headlock by the other twin. Kol chuckled when Stefan fought back, clearly amused by the younger vampire's attempts to throw him off. He had missed violence, especially when it ended in the pain of others, which it usually did. Kaylah, like himself, looked for trouble, she pursued it instead of letting it find her. Elijah couldn't help but sigh once more. The twins had barely been out of their coffins for an hour and they were already torturing those around them. He swore that he felt a headache coming on. There was never a dull moment with the twins, and he silently wished that they hadn't been woken up but instantly felt guilty for thinking such a thing.

Despite being over one thousand years old they still acted like children.

"This is family business. You are not family. Leave..._now_."

"I don't think that's happening." Damon sneered.

At his words, the other Mikaelson siblings turned their gaze to the other twin who was still holding Stefan in a painful grip. Refusing Kaylah's orders in front of Kol? That had never happened before.

"See, your brother has put me through a lot of crap and he needs to pay." Damon added as best he could while Kaylah tightened her hold.

Elijah rubbed his temples, now positive that he had a headache. _He really doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, does he?_

Even Stefan, who was trying to shove Kol away, sighed. His brother didn't care how old Kaylah was or which family she was apart of, he wouldn't stand down to anyone, even those more than three times his age. It had gotten Damon into a lot of trouble over the years and he never seemed to learn. Still keeping him pressed against the wall, Kaylah brought Damon down slowly, her nails leaving scratches on his neck as he got back onto his feet. He had unsuccessfully tried to loosen her grip on him but it was like trying to free himself from chains, she was too strong despite being locked away for close to one hundred years.

"You're either brave or stupid. What do you think, Kol?"

Kol let his dark eyes trail over Damon before he replied, laughing as Stefan choked."Honestly? Both."

"You've got a choice, darling. You can take your brother and leave us to punish ours for his sins however we choose. Or I can allow my twin to show your brother things worse than death. The only thing standing between him and Kol is me. I'll gladly step aside and let it happen. What is it going to be?"

Damon blinked, hating to lose, especially when he had been waiting to see Klaus suffer for a while. But before he could give in, Kaylah tossed the dagger into the air, grabbing the handle. Elijah stepped forward to stop what was about to happen but he was too late. Kol moved the younger Salvatore in her direction, as if he knew what she was going to do before she acted. Kaylah, quickly moving, stabbed Stefan in the neck with the end of the dagger, plunging it deep. Damon fought against her hold, swearing loudly as Stefan fell to his knees, face pale, trying to pull it out but Kaylah knocked him onto his back. Her foot pushed down on Stefan's chest, keeping him on his back as Kol appeared in front of him, blocking Damon's view so that all he could hear was his brother choking and groaning painfully.

"What the hell?!"

Kol shrugged, wiping his bloody hands on a napkin from the table."Mind your manners around an Original, mate. Keep that in mind for the future."

"You can take him home now. You will have no further business here."

Kaylah let go of Damon, pulling out the dagger from Stefan's neck as she joined Kol at the table. Damon took a step towards the twins, but stopped when Elijah did the same to him, this time in a threatening manner. Kol quickly moved, standing in front of his sister somewhat protectively, daring Damon to make a move. Stefan struggled to get to his feet, whispering Damon's name. Elijah signalled the Salvatore brothers to leave, knowing that Stefan needed attention. His family had caused enough havoc for one day and they had important matters to discuss, Klaus' punishment had not been forgotten. Damon growled, reluctantly backing down and he left, practically carrying Stefan towards the exit. Blood dripped to the floor with each step Stefan took. No longer drinking fresh blood had an impact on him, and Elijah shook his head, annoyed at the mess on the floor.

"Can't you two go a minute without causing stress? This is important."

Kol took a sip of the wine he had poured himself."This isn't going to work, Elijah. Nik thinks of nobody but himself. We could stand here until the end of time and it won't do any good. We will never be free of him and he will do what he does each time we have a small amount of freedom. He will dagger us until he decides we have learned our lessons."

"I want my family and I thought you all wanted the same thing."

Elijah straightened then, dusting invisible dust off of his suit and the look on his face made them all quieten down. He was the head of the family, and they all knew when to stop and listen to him."We each have different definitions of family, Niklaus. Yours is wanting one whenever _you_ decide, and whenever you don't get your way you silence us with a weakness. That is wrong and I know that I have failed you all because of my hypocritical actions. But family is sticking together no matter what. It is commitment, loyalty, trust and love. Family is power. It isn't a burden. You have to earn that trust."

"What about you? I make no excuses for past sins but you have all committed your own. I am trying to make amends. I have tried to give us a home once again, I have defeated those who want to destroy us and you are siding with them by turning against me. This is what they want! You can say what you want but I am not totally at fault here, we are each to blame for tainting our family name. But instead of staying and attempting to fix what we have each had a hand in breaking, you are all choosing to give up."

Elijah looked at the floor, shame on his face as he realized that his brother was telling the truth."I am willing to leave the past in the past if you are. We are the Original family, and we should stay as one. Like we always have, despite our differences. Turning on one another is what they all want."

Kol released a mocking laugh at Klaus' words, replying with a dark tone."So what? You want us all to forget and play happy families? Just to make sure that another dagger won't find it's way into my heart? Or Kaylah's? Because we all know that if we even think of leaving that you'll hunt us once more. You have become what you hate without even realizing it, Nik. You've become just like father."

Klaus' head snapped up, face paling at the end of Kol's statement as he stepped back, as if the words had physically struck him. Kol didn't even react, his face still held the resentment he had for his brother. Rebekah and Elijah looked anywhere but the hybrid as the twins refused to break eye contact with Klaus. Nobody had even dared to utter those words to his face. Mentioning Mikael was something nobody did. They only spoke about their father if they had no other choice, but never once had they compared him to Klaus. Mikael was the only person Klaus feared, the one who haunted him even after his death. A single tear dropped from Klaus' blue eyes as he stared at his youngest brother, but he made no move to attack him, something that was even worse.

"I may be a lot of things but i'm not Mikael. I'm _not_!"

Klaus' eyes left Kol's and they moved over his family, voice shaky as he continued."His actions were of those of a sadist. He enjoyed making our lives hell, mine especially. Say what you must but i have kept this family together, I haven't left you all to suffer at his hands if he were to capture us. I have done all I have to create a home where we could all be safe. I do what I must and I make no apologizes for that. Whether it is to fight you or dagger you, I do it because you give me no choice."

Klaus loved his family, despite his actions towards them. His biggest fear was losing them, that was another reason why he daggered them. He kept Rebekah daggered because she had found out the truth about their mother and he knew that if she left, he wouldn't be able to handle it. Shame was another reason as to why he kept them all sleeping. Deep down he wanted his family to be together but each time he gained the courage to wake them up another enemy with a motive threatened that. Whether it was Mikael or more recently, Stefan. Though at times, it wasn't that. Kol had betrayed him, he had worked against him, giving Klaus no choice but to punish him, which also caused Kaylah to be daggered. Elijah had tried to kill him alongside the Salvatore's so he had to also be daggered.

Sometimes he had to.

Rebekah, sick of the silence, replied."We're too broken to remain together, Nik. We will never trust you. You'll never trust us."

"You do no deserve a family. You're disgusting actions prove that. You should be ashamed, Niklaus." Finn hissed, not believing a word that came out of Klaus' mouth.

Kol scoffed, shaking his head at Finn, forgetting Klaus for a second. Kaylah arched an eyebrow, responding with a mocking tone."Says the _martyr_. You were daggered because you believed you didn't _deserve_ to live. You tortured us with your self-pity. At least Nik didn't spend his first one hundred years attempting to find a way to kill himself because he didn't agree with being immortal. You wanted to bring us all down with you."

"Because our existence is an _atrocity_, sister!"

At Finn's words, Kol piped up, a grin on his lips."You can thank your _dear mother_ that. Besides, I enjoy being me. If you don't like your existence i'm sure Niklaus has a white oak stake lying around somewhere just in case one of us disappoints him. Feel free to use it. Better yet, why not give me the honour? You have complained quite a lot."

"_ENOUGH!_ I will not allow this to happen any longer. Niklaus is right!" Elijah bellowed, making the twins and Finn go quiet.

Kol and Finn backed away from one another, Kaylah tugging her twin close to her. Elijah noticed that their fingers tangled together as they waited for him to continue. Rebekah stood next to Klaus, who was looking shocked at his brother's words, but kept quiet. Kol and Finn had always went head to head on their views. While Kol enjoyed being who he was, loved being powerful and immortal, Finn hated it. He felt as if his life was a sin, something that went against everything he was brought up to believe. His daggering hadn't shocked the twins and even though they hated the dagger, they didn't fight for him to be woken up. Elijah waited for silence to fall and for the tension to calm before he opened his mouth.

"We have each damaged this family in our own way and I sincerely regret my actions. I regret allowing this to happen as it is my duty to keep us together as one. We planned to gain our freedom and let Niklaus face his actions alone. But I realize that is against everything we should stand for. We are blood, the Original family and we are allowing outsiders break us. We are letting them use our harboured anger to take down our brother without a second thought. Now that we are back together we should be attempting to _mend_ what is broken, not continue to destroy it."

Elijah swallowed, knowing his words were affecting his siblings. Deep down, even though they fought and hurt each-other, they all wanted their family. He cleared his throat before he added."We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves, we should be standing against those who are in the middle of trying to defeat us. Those who, from what I can see right now, are succeeding."

Silence returned as he finished, letting his words impact each member of the family. He was right. Damon has easily coaxed him into turning against his brother, the person who he had stuck by. Damon had used his anger towards Klaus, and in the moment, Elijah had agreed, thinking that it was the right thing. Rebekah had easily been quick to agree because of their mother. They never thought of all they had been through together, what they had suffered at the hands of Mikael and because of Esther. In the world, they only had eachother, for all eternity, and Elijah didn't want to spend it alone.

He knew they didn't either.

"I shall leave you all to think about what I have said. If I return to find some of you gone, I will take that as you no longer wanting us to be a family. If you _all_ remain, my words have had the effect I wanted them to."

Nobody said a word as Elijah left the mansion, leaving them alone with their thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any grammarspelling mistakes. I hope you enjoyed the third chapter, i was nervous about posting it. If you want more, please leave a review, they mean a lot. **


	4. Love & Loyalty

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews, you have no clue how much they mean to me. Here is the fourth chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Please keep the reviews coming if you want more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four — Love &amp; Loyalty<strong>

**Salvatore Boarding House — Present**

"**I can't believe this! How the hell could he turn against us like that? We had him, Stef! We finally had the upper hand!"**

Damon paced back and forth, running a hand through his dark hair as he tried to calm himself, a half empty glass of bourbon in his other one. Stefan sat on the couch, his shirt stained with now dry blood, also nursing his own drink as he half listened to his brother ranting. He was too pissed off to think about Klaus and too stressed to deal with Damon. He didn't want to hear about the Originals at the moment, instead he wanted to drink until he passed out and deal with everything the next day, when they had calmed down. But, knowing his brother, his wish wasn't going to be granted. Damon wouldn't let anybody rest until he had a new plan sorted to get revenge. His brother had cursed each Original on the way home and hadn't stopped for a second. They had returned over an hour earlier and Damon was still as angry as he was when they left the mansion.

"The only thing we had as some sort of leverage is that coffin but according to Judgy, that isn't working out so well either. She isn't _powerful_ enough the witch bitch said. She wasn't going to risk herself and her mother. The one time her juju is useful to me and she screws us over!"

Stefan let out a groan, massaging his neck with his free hand before he replied to his brother."This is so not my day. We're too pissed off to think about anything right now, let's just leave it until tomorrow. At least we know that they aren't going anywhere anytime soon. Well, that could be good or bad. Let's hold off getting our asses kicked once again until another day, okay?"

"No! Not okay. I'm done with them. Those twins aren't good news, either. We haven't just got the most powerful creature in history in our town but we also have his siblings who just happen to be as psychotic as him and if that isn't bad enough, they have a grudge against us. The coffin isn't going to open and they want it back. We've got nothing. We're screwed."

"_We?_ No, no, no, it was your idea to trust Elijah, not mine. If this is anyone's fault, it's yours."

"Thanks, brother, i'm really feeling the love. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Damon. Move?"

Damon stopped pacing for second to glare at his brother before he returned to his previous task. He downed his drink in one go, hands shaking in anger before he growled, flashing over to his bar. But just as he was about to pour himself another drink, the front door swung open, and in walked the calmest Original. Eyes widening, Stefan jumped to his feet, standing by Damon, both sharing a concerned look. Elijah, straightening his suit jacket sauntered into the boarding house, a smile on his face in greeting.

"Good evening, gentleman."

Stefan blinked, as if he hadn't been surprised that Elijah had walked in. "I'm sure that it wasn't a society rule in your time, but there is a thing called knocking."

"I'm pretty certain that I do not care. But if you want to make an issue our of my presence in your lovely home, I have no objection."

Eyes flickering between the brothers, Elijah held his arms out, daring them to make a move against him. Moments passed and when neither Salvatore made a sign of wanting to fight, he released a chuckle, amused. Though Klaus had a slight upper hand on Elijah because of him being a hybrid, the older Mikaelson brother was much more feared. Klaus was somewhat reckless and you expected him to act. But with Elijah, you never knew what to expect. He could be calm and collected but still make your blood run cold with a look. He could rip you apart and still be polite about it.

"Very well. Now that is settled, let's get on with the reason i'm here."

Damon brought his glass to his lips, a look of hatred on his face, with some curiosity."...and what's that?"

"I want the coffin you stole from us."

* * *

><p><strong>Mikaelson Mansion – The Day Before<strong>

"_**I want this one."**_

_Kaylah released a contented sigh as she entered what was to be her new bedroom, which was as far away from the rest of their siblings, on the other side of the mansion. Half empty bottle of bourbon in his hand, Kol followed with a blank look on his face, sitting down on the edge of her four poster bed as she took the time to observe the space. The moment Elijah had left, the twins, Finn, Rebekah and Klaus hadn't said a word to one another for a while. Mostly because nobody knew what to say to each-other. Finn had walked out of the room without a look to anyone. They knew that he was against it. He hated his existence and had no plans to remain with Klaus, the two were the complete opposite. He disappeared to the second floor of the mansion and nobody had heard from him since so they assumed that he was probably waiting until Elijah returned. Right now, the twins could hear Rebekah and Klaus speaking before hearing what seemed to be the hybrid attempting to make amends._

_Rebekah was the only one he would apologize to apart from Elijah on the rare occasion._

"_Brother, there's an adjoining bedroom to this." Kaylah said as she walked back into the room from the walk in closet._

"_...we'll be close once again. The others are on the other side of the mansion, so you won't have to deal with Rebekah's nonsense. Kol? Aren't you listening?"_

"_It's pretty difficult not to hear you. Vampire hearing or not, love."_

_Instantly noticing the lack of playfulness in his tone, his twin soon forgot about the large bathroom and made her way over to him. Frowning in concern when he didn't look at her, Kaylah stood in front of her brother who was being unusually quiet. She asked him what was wrong but he didn't answer and when he went to take another swig of the bottle, she grabbed it out of his hands, taking a sip herself. Holding it out of his reach when he went to swipe it from her, Kaylah turned and threw it into the roaring fire that was on the other side of the room. He growled at his twin, a dark look in his orbs. _

"_After the day i've had, dear sister, I really needed that."_

_She arched an eyebrow, placing her hand on her hip."That is your third bottle, i'm cutting you off. Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to force it out of you? You know that I will."_

_He didn't reply, just crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the fire across from them. Truthfully, he didn't know what was wrong with him. Elijah's words kept repeating in his head, each time getting louder and louder until he was positive that he had a headache. Over the years, Kaylah had mastered Kol's moods. There was different levels to it and what she was seeing now was the lowest. It was rare and the last time she saw it was when they witnessed Mikael burn their home. It was when he first found them after they had turned. It happened at least a century later when they returned to their siblings after spending a while traveling the world together. Like Klaus, Kol was terrified of their father. He had never been physically beaten by him but had witnessed him hurting Klaus. Kol's face would lose color and he would become still, close to being unresponsive. This was the complete opposite to his other moods, which would normally end up with him drowning in blood._

_So Kaylah did what she always did whenever this happened. She gave him what he always craved **—** attention._

"_I don't want to stay here. Not with Niklaus anyway. Even though he speaks a lot of rubbish, for once in his dull life, Finn was right, Nik doesn't deserve a bloody family, he doesn't deserve anything. Not after what he has done to us. But, on the other hand, Elijah is right. Those Salvatore boys succeeded in their plans. They used our anger towards him, they plays us. They won't give up until they've killed the bastard and even then, i'm sure that they won't stop until they've gotten to us. This town clearly has no clue who they are toying with, they need to be taught a lesson and we've been woken up at the right time."_

_Kol chuckled darkly before meeting Kaylah's eyes, identical to his."If someone is going to kill that hybrid snake it's going to be one of us. We **deserve** it, we've earned it. Those children need to realize that. We are the Original family, i'm sure they've forgotten that."_

_Kaylah read between the lines, and instantly knew what Kol was saying. He wanted his family and deep down, that has been what he had always wanted, like when they were younger. Marcel had taken his place and hundred years ago and even before that he'd been left out. But now, Elijah had said what they had all needed to hear. They had all had a hand on breaking their family, and it had taken one thousand years for them to face it. Klaus had apologized, something that never happened and it had shocked the twins. They would never forget what their brother had done to them and probably never forgive either but again, Elijah's words came to mind. _

**If I return to find some of you gone, I will take that as you_ no longer_ wanting us to be a family.**

"_So what do you want, brother? Do you want to leave and let the bastard fend for himself, even though he deserves it? Or do you want to stay and show them how the Mikaelson's deal with those who oppose them?"_

_Kol had returned to his normal self, having gotten what had bothered him off of his mind. Kaylah bit her lip as Kol pulled her to him, falling back on the comfy bed. She landed on him, burying her head in his neck as she waited for his response. Kol contemplated his options, wondering if he could truly live without his family. They had hurt him more than they had thought, but then again, he had planned on doing to Klaus what he had done to him many times before. He imagined living without his blonde sister, living without mocking her love life. Living without Elijah, who he silently respected a great deal. _

_Could he walk away?_

_Cupping Kaylah's cheek, he thought carefully before he met her eyes Without words, the twins silently decided what they were going to do, and Kol kissed her temple, nodding._

"_When have you known me to pass up bloodshed?...But we are remaining here on one condition."_

_Kaylah perked up at his words, wondering what he had in mind._

"_What have you got in mind?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Salvatore Boarding House — Present<strong>

"You're kidding, right? You expect us to hand over the only thing we have over you lot?"

Damon laughed, shaking his head at the Mikaelson standing across from him and his brother. He left out Bonnie failing to open the coffin, not wanting to give it up yet. He knew that if Elijah found that out, they no longer had something over them, they would be _vulnerable_. They couldn't risk that, not with another three dangerous thousand year old vampires on the loose in their town. Elena was barley making it by and if they continued to have nothing to protect themselves with, she was going to be a target. Stefan, knowing what Damon was doing, kept silent. He knew that making a deal with Elijah wouldn't have ended well, but his brother had refused to listen to him.

"I may be handsome, but i'm not stupid."

Now, they were bluffing, and he hoped that Elijah wouldn't see through them.

Damon then added."Why do you want it so bad? You were all for us opening it earlier."

Elijah laughed politely, his hands behind his back as he took a step closer to the raven haired vampire."Well, my family has recently come to an understanding and that coffin belongs to my family. We want it back."

"Sorry, no can do. You see, that coffin is the only thing keeping our heads on our shoulders, where we _like_ them. There is no way we're handing over the one thing that keeps Klaus' fangs out of our necks, especially Elena's. We could go back to our old deal. You get the coffin and leave, along with your family."

"I do not see that happening. My family seem to like it here already. I understand your desire to protect Elena. I myself would like to see her unharmed but when it comes to my family, I will always choose them. Even over Elena. You two could learn from this. Loyalty to family above all else."

The brothers glanced at one another before Damon turned to Elijah."So it seems that we have come to an impasse. You know where the door is."

Elijah, although looking calm, had reached the edge. He did not like being told no, especially when it came to his family. Secondly, Elijah believed in respect. He showed it to others and when the favor was not returned, it irritated him. He was an Original and demanded respect because of that, and Damon Salvatore was being more rude than usual. As he looked closer to the Salvatore brother, he knew something was off. Elijah observed Damon for a second before, all of a sudden, grabbing him, pinning the elder brother to the wall.

"...again? Really?" Damon choked, struggling against the stronger vampire.

"It seems that you two cannot have a polite conversation. I will not tell you again. I want that coffin."

"Or?"

Elijah cleared his throat and a second later, the front door was kicked open roughly, causing it to fly across the room. Damon and Stefan looked over to the door and there stood, leaning against the frame, was the twins. When Elijah nodded, the two strolled into the boarding house, their hands fused together, fingers laced protectively. The brothers noticed this and frowned when Elijah didn't seem fazed by it, as if he saw it every day. Kol led her over to where Elijah was, who was still keeping a firm grip on Damon. His hand dropped from Damon's neck, but he kept a hold of him by the shoulder. Stefan straightened, glaring at the twins, mostly Kaylah, the attack she made on him was far from forgotten.

"What are they doing here?"

"We've been sight seeing. We really have to stop meeting like this, darling." Kol answered, taking the chance look around.

"My, my, what a lovely home you have. Sorry about the door, my brother enjoys making an entrance." Kaylah added.

Elijah didn't want to resort to violence, but if he was forced, he would. He was not going to allow outsiders threaten his family, he wanted the fresh start. Besides, it seemed that the brothers responded better to violence."_Or_ I allow my brother and sister to get acquainted with your brother and I know that you wouldn't take kindly to this, Damon. I would rather do this in a quiet manner, I see actions like this below me but I will do what I have to in order to get that coffin."

He let Damon go, knowing that he was smarter than to run off."All you have to do is ask yourself – what is more important? Your brother's life? Or the coffin and Elena? Accept the deal, it is your only option."

Damon's jaw clenched as Elijah impatiently waited. If he agreed to the deal, he was basically handing Elena over but if he didn't, there was no telling what the twins would do to his brother. Stefan looked at him, torn as well. No brother wanted harm to come to the girl they loved, but believed that even then, they loved each-other more than the girl. Damon groaned as Elijah slammed him against the wall, pressing him for an answer. Loyalty to his brother and the love for Elena made him growl as he struggled to choose. He stayed quiet, his eyes screwing shut, unable to look Stefan in the eye, and he slumped against the wall, head bouncing off of it because of the impact.

Kol rolled his eyes, bored that nothing interesting was happening."All this for the love of a simple girl. It gets old after seeing it for the hundredth time."

Elijah shook his head, not wanting to do this, but he had to."Kaylah, sister, it seems that Damon has made his choice. Grab the brother."

Nodding eagerly, Kaylah moved quickly and took a hold of Stefan, but Damon yelled out suddenly.

"_FINE!_ You win. The coffin is yours. I'll make the call."

Elijah kept his eyes on Damon for a moment before releasing him of his hold."No, you will take me to where the coffin is. Now."

"Kol, Kaylah, keep Stefan with you until that coffin is ours once more. Do not let him out of your sight until I return. Do what you must to keep him here."

The twins nodded before Elijah followed Damon out of the boarding house. Once confident that their brother was out of earshot, Kol, with all his strength, kicked the younger vampire across the room. Stefan groaned as he fell against a table, rolling to the floor, landing on top of the front door that the twins had kicked in. Kol laughed to himself, rubbing his hands together, he had truly missed the look of fear on his victim's face when they knew that they were powerless against him. Kaylah picked up one of the fire pokers while her brother picked up Stefan, raising the weaker vampire into the air without much effort, catching the poker that his sister tossed over to him.

"Niklaus has just recently informed us that you planned to dispose of our coffins to get back at my brother. Is this true?"

"Your brother had it coming. He ruined my life."

"From what I see, there wasn't much of a life to ruin. Fighting over a girl with your brother, always close to the edge with blood, it sounds like death would be the best thing for you, darling."

"You don't know me."

"My sister has given me the highlights." Kol replied, picking up a bottle of bourbon, reading the year as Kaylah took over.

"Your family doesn't belong here. This isn't your town." Stefan hissed.

Kol, after driving the poker through Stefan's stomach, punched the vampire across the face. He fell back against Kaylah, who locked her fingers around the metal and gave it a harsh twist before pushing it deeper, her lips brushing Stefan's ear as she taunted him."Actually, love, our family was here first, over _one thousand years_ ago. Your life will be much easier to live if you remember that."

Kaylah slowly pulled out the poker, making Stefan scream in agony. Swallowing a sob, the younger Salvatore brother spat cruelly."Well, you're going to die in the place you used to call home. It's quite sweet, don't you think?"

"I must say, i've missed the sound of painful screaming. Especially coming from those who think they can beat those much older than them." Kol sneered.

He grabbed the poker once more and hit Stefan with it, causing him to fly out of the chair, landing on the floor with a moan. He kicked Stefan, turning him onto his back, stabbing the poker into his windpipe, unable to help himself. It had been too long since he had been entertained, and since the second his eyes landed on Stefan, he had hated him. It amused him how Stefan and Damon acted as though they were a match for them, as though they thought they had the right to even consider crossing them. Kol had no tolerance for outsiders, he was better than them, and he wasn't afraid to show about it. He had more power, was older and that meant that any other was lesser than them. Even Elijah thought that, but he had a different way of expressing it.

Kaylah took a step back. She didn't need to ask Kol what he was doing, she could tell by the Kol-like grin on his lips.

"Brother, do remember that Elijah doesn't want him dead. In fact, we're not supposed to touch him at all unless he attempts to run."

Kol, who was still in the middle of slowly digging the poker into Stefan's windpipe raised his head. He put on his best innocent expression and sighed, ripping out the poker, making sure that it was painful. He threw it away, and it drove through the wall, impaled. Kaylah slowly smiled, shaking her head, flashing over to the wall and pulling out the metal with ease. She sauntered over to her twin, and held out her hand, but when he moved to grab it, she dodged him. Using the spiked, bloody end of the poker, she pointed it underneath his jawline, gently lifting his head so that he was meeting her gaze. It sliced his skin, his blood mixing with Stefan's, and the only reaction she got was a dark chuckle.

"...feeling left out, are we? Would you rather it be you I was being _rough_ with instead of the Salvatore, sister?"

"I didn't say that you should stop, all we have to tell him is that Stefan attacked me and my _protective_ brother saved me. I just reminded you because we're not allowed to kill him. Nik has big plans for them, and you'll enjoy it more when you have time to truly make him suffer. ."

Ignoring the poker pressed underneath his jawline, Kol grabbed Kaylah's wrist that was holding the metal and wrenched her close.

"...my twin, always looking out for me."

She let the poker fall and he caught it skillfully, his wound instantly closing. Stefan watched, eyes wide as the twins somewhat forgot that he was even there, and lost themselves in one another. Kol's temple rested against Kaylah's, and he murmured into her ear, something that Stefan couldn't hear. Her eyes fluttered, a warm smile on her lips, and Stefan swallowed, slowly beginning to move towards the nearest weapon he could get his fingers on. It happened to be a piece of his front door that had been kicked in. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of 'bond' the two had, something he had the same thought about when they first entered the boarding house, their hands joined. Elijah didn't seem to be fazed by it, as if he had spent years around the two when they were liked that. He knew that twins had a strong relationship, but this seemed completely different.

The two came off as something more than just close siblings.

As he clutched the piece of thick wood behind his back, his ears caught a few words mumbled by Kol, that sounded like the end of a long sentence.

"...with a smile on my face, darling sister."

Stefan, seeing that Kol's eyes were shut, took the distraction. Kol had the weapon, and he was the closest, his back to the Salvatore, so Stefan knew he had one shot. He quickly moved, using all the strength he had to throw the wood in Kol's direction, hoping that it would get his heart. If he could injure he only had one Original to bother about. Elijah wouldn't let her kill him, he was sure of that, despite his attack on Kol. The make shift stake was just inches from Kol's heart, something that would hurt him hopefully, but at the last second, Kaylah's hand shot out. Kol was still standing with his back to Stefan, holding his sister to him. Her hand grabbed the stake just before it plunged into her brother, and quickly turning it around in her fingers, she threw it back to Stefan.

He cried out as the wood impaled into his chest, inches from his heart.

"You really don't learn do you, _little boy_?" Kaylah seethed.

Her eyes darkening dangerously, Kaylah grabbed the poker out of Kol's hand and was about to make her way over to the Salvatore. It didn't matter how old her twin got, how powerful they were, nobody dared to attack him and get away with it. It had always been that way. But before she could make her third step, a voice rang out in the boarding house.

"Sister, leave him."

She turned around and faced Elijah, who was leaning against the empty door-frame, hands in his pockets."Did you get what we came for?"

"The coffin has been returned to our home. Now, we must get going. Come."

The twins looked at one another before following Elijah's orders as Damon re-entered his home, rolling his eyes at the missing door he had forgotten about. The walked up the steps that led to the exit, but Kaylah stopped just before she left. Damon passed her, glaring slightly at her brother when he saw how in pain Stefan was. Elijah didn't make a move to stop her as she waited until Damon's back was to her before she skillfully stabbed him with the poker.

Damon choked, gasping out."What the-"

"Ask your brother."

With a fake polite smile, the three Originals left the boarding house, Elijah shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikaelson Mansion <strong>**—**** Earlier That Day**

"_**It sounds like a fair request, brother. Surely you understand?"**_

_Kol and Kaylah stood across from Klaus, who was sitting on the couch, sketchbook in hand. Elijah was leaning against the door frame that led into the front room while Rebekah sat on the seat next to her hybrid brother, magazine in hand, browsing for new clothes. Finn stood next to Elijah, arms across his chest. Klaus was staring at the twins, a shocked expression on his face, speechless for the first time in a long while. He sat up straight, tossing his sketchbook onto the table, hands meeting in front of him as he processed Kol's words. The twins stood as a united front, challenging him to refuse their request, Kaylah's teeth sinking into the flesh of her lip as she waited for Klaus' response._

"_...and why, pray tell, do you ask this?"_

_Kol was quick to reply, it had been his idea to ask Klaus so he was taking charge."You have asked our forgiveness and trust, brother. In order to gain that, you have to show that you deserve it. We have agreed to stay and attempt to salvage what is left of this family. To remain as one. All we ask in return is proof that you mean what you say."_

"_...and for that proof, we would like the weakness you have used against us. The daggers. We know you have them because they are nowhere to be found." Kaylah finished._

_Eyes turned to the hybrid, who was still somewhat shocked. He did have the daggers, he was quick to grab ahold of them when his siblings separated to think of Elijah's words. Truthfully, Klaus was happy that they had all stayed, and were willing to stand by him against those who were planning to kill him. Despite their flaws, he had missed his family when they weren't betraying him and each-other. He loved his family in his own way, otherwise he would have done what he said to Elijah, which was toss them in the sea. But, still paranoid, he felt that he should have had insurance just in case they turned against him. He never liked to stab them, but sometimes he had no choice. Now, they were standing and demanding proof of his words, and he had no answer. _

"_I agree." Rebekah piped up, closing her magazine._

_Finn nodded, and so did Elijah. It was a reasonable request._

"_Say I do hand them over. What do you plan to do with them? Who is to say you won't use them against each other during an argument?" Klaus asked, raising doubts between them._

"_We thought of that and our answer is to hand them to Elijah. Despite his mistakes, Elijah is the only trustworthy Mikaelson during this time and we know that he would keep them...safe, if that is the right word. He wouldn't let them fall in the wrong hands. We trust his word over yours."_

"_The answer is no."_

_Elijah held out a hand as Klaus went to leave the room, silently ordering him to remain seated. "Niklaus. You have asked for their forgiveness and trust. We have each agreed to put the past behind us. Everything. This way, nobody will hold doubt to our devotion to this family. Hand over the daggers and you have earned some of that trust and in time, their forgiveness. This isn't just one sided. I'm sure that you still hold some resentment because we have each hurt one another, including yourself. Handing over the daggers will be a sign of your trust of us, too."_

_Elijah's words hit hard but they were true. Klaus was holding onto the daggers because he had a severe problem with trust and handing them over would be a big step for him. His paranoia and insecurities ruled him. Kol knew that. That was why he asked for the daggers. Not just for his own protection, but to test his hybrid brother. Silence fell upon them as Klaus thought carefully. It was down to him, he had control of the situation. His actions either broke or fixed the situation. He could hand over the daggers and gain his family or he could keep them and lose his family. Rebekah's eyes pooled with tears as she stared at her brother, the blonde the most sensitive of them all, quietly pleading with Klaus to agree. He sensed this and met her blue eyes, a stab in his chest as he watched a tear fall from her eyes. _

_He shifted uncomfortably. He never liked seeing Rebekah upset._

"_Is your paranoia going to control you for all eternity, Nik?" Rebekah whispered, voice laced with hurt._

"_Or maybe his need to control everything around him means more than his family. Words mean nothing unless you can put them to the test." Kol sneered, fists clenching._

"_Can you blame me? You all aren't the most trusting of people, brother. How can you prove that once I hand them over, you all won't disappear? That all this was just a ruse to get your hands on the daggers?"_

_Kaylah smiled bitterly at her hybrid brother."Because unlike you, Nik, we know the definition of family. You give trust and loyalty, you'll gain it. But you can't do that, can you? You don't want to lose the power you have over us."_

_Klaus stared at his siblings, focusing on Rebekah for a moment before he suddenly disappeared. When he left the room, a gush of wind hitting them all, each sibling let out an irritated sigh. Elijah stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on top of Rebekah's, hushing her while Finn cursed his brother. Kol and Kaylah turned to one another, his twin whispering to him so low that the rest couldn't hear. The two hadn't expected Klaus to agree, they knew that he would never give up power, it wasn't inside of him. _

_Kol cleared his throat, demanding attention from his family."Well, on that note, Kaylah and myself should get going. We have made plans."_

"_We're curious as to what New York looks like now and how the people taste." Kaylah added._

_Grinning at her, grabbed ahold of Kaylah's hand, guiding her towards the exit but Elijah stepped in front of them."You cannot just give up, Kol."_

"_Why not? We were willing to stay on one condition. He had to prove that he meant his words, and he didn't. If he couldn't keep his promise, why the bloody hell should we keep ours? He can't just expect a family whenever he wants, it doesn't work that way, you have to give to take. It isn't just us two, Elijah, it's each one of us he's failed. I suggest that you leave this town, too. Stay if you must, but we aren't going to stand and wait around until he becomes bored of us."_

_The twins stared defiantly at their elder brother before Elijah, reluctantly, gave in and stepped aside, knowing that their words were true. He couldn't force them to stay, they had willingly put aside their resentment towards Klays and attempted to make peace. Something like that was rare for the twins, and they wanted to leave before Klaus had the chance to stop them. They would protect themselves and eachother before anyone else, that was their first rule. Their request had been fair, and he knew that it was Klaus' fault for them not staying. The the daggers were a sign that their hybrid brother meant what he had said earlier. Sure that they weren't going to stop them, the two past Elijah. _

"_We'll have to compel ourselves a driver, sweet. According to 'Bekah transport has changed."_

_The began to make their way out of the room but stopped when, all of a sudden, Klaus appeared in front of them._

"_New York is still the same, just much more...predictable. This town, on the other hand, is never dull. You'll like it here, when the locals aren't trying to kill you, that is."_

_Each sibling stayed silent as Klaus revealed what he was holding behind his back. Five daggers were in his hands, and their eyes widened. Instinctively, the twins took a step back, Kol's arm in front of his sister somewhat protectively but Kaylah pulled her brother back, flashing in front of her twin. Elijah took a step forward, ready to fight, Rebekah standing behind him while Finn joined his brother. But moments passed, and Klaus didn't make a move, but his face dropped when his family looked at the daggers, as if they were expecting him to drive them through their hearts._

_It hurt._

"_I meant what I said. I want you all here, and you're right, I was keeping them just in case. But, i'm not Mikael, i'm not going to use a weakness against you...not anymore. So to show that I meant what I have said, to gain some of your trust, these are yours."_

_Somewhat hesitantly, his hand slightly shaking, proving how hard it was for him. Then, Klaus, after releasing a long sigh, held out his hand to Elijah, the daggers held tight. Words couldn't describe how difficult this was for him, he was handing over power, he was also handing them his trust. Something that he struggled with, something that had gotten mixed with his paranoia. He loved his family, he yearned to have them with him, but was terrified that they would one day, leave him. _

_Alone. _

_Elijah's eyes softened, relief on his face as he slowly took the daggers from Klaus' grip. His brother had taken a big step, and he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed, something that was rare for the elder Original. It was happening, after one thousand years of longing, his family was finally beginning to become one once more. Klaus swallowed, emotion in his eyes as he looked at his siblings, lingering on a smiling Rebekah. His blonde sister, eyes glassed over sped over to her brother and embraced him. He was still, not knowing how to react before he finally kissed her temple. Rebekah was the only person who was allowed to at least show him this type of affection._

"_Thank you, Niklaus. You have earned trust with this action." Elijah stated, placing the daggers inside his suit jacket as he thought of what to do with them._

"_Don't make me regret this." He whispered._

_He nodded before backing away, leaving them to think about what he had just done._

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review if you want more of this story. Feel free to tell me what you would like to see happen. <strong>

**Also, i've been thinking about writing these two into The Originals, but i'm not sure how i would go about it or if anyone would read it. It's just a thought i had when watching the new episode. I would probably set it after Kol's death and after he was brought back by Esther, go in search for his twin, or maybe not have him die because that was horrible for me, and have them join Klaus in the fight to re-claim New Orleans. Like i said, i'm torn. Please feel free to leave your thoughts if you would like to read something like that, because i'm not sure what type of reaction it would get.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes**.


	5. Making Plans

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews, please keep them coming.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five — Making Plans<strong>

**Monday**—**The Mikaelson Mansion**

"**...a _what_? You want to have a _what_?"**

Klaus, Finn and Kol shared an equally shocked look before they turned back to Elijah, who was standing in front of the two sitting on the couch. The youngest brother was sitting in his rightful place on the brown leather armchair, his legs hanging over the edge, looking comfortable. He had called an emergency family meeting, and they had been expecting to receive news about an attack or something close to that but this was something worse than that. Klaus had been called from his study, where he had been painting while Finn and Kol had been summoned during their observing of the laptop Rebekah had purchased shortly before her daggering by Elena. It was fascinating, more to Finn who Klaus found kneeled in front of the television the day before, staring at the screen as if it were from another world. Finn was suffering more than the twins with adjusting to modern times, but the twins were enjoying themselves, they had said that the twenty first century was their favourite so far.

They had been daggered many times before and were quick to learn, Kol especially, who had spent the past few days filling up his wardrobe with very expensive, designer clothes that only compulsion could pay for. But he had made Klaus by him and his twin a car, since Kol and Kaylah's birthday had been a month before they had been undaggered. The two had gotten Elijah to give them lessons, which had resulted in Kaylah crashing her elder brother's car into the nearest tree.

"A ball. I have been talking with Carol Lockwood, who has agreed to welcome us with the respect we deserve. So to introduce ourselves to the town, she had suggested that we have a ball with her blessing and in return we'll make a _very_ charitable donation to the hospital."

Kol was first to reply, a devious glint in his tone."Are we inviting the Salvatore brothers? They have become close _friends_ of ours since our return."

"We shall invite the entire town, Kol, so yes, if they accept, they will be there. This will be our chance to show each of them that we are here to stay and we have put the past in the past, that we're family. That way, they'll think twice before trying to break us. So, do you all agree?"

"Anything to dress up and intimidate, brother. But we are missing two important people. But that was your plan, wasn't it? Give Kaylah and Rebekah your new car and let them go shopping while you get us to agree so that they'll have no choice." Klaus stated, grinning.

"I thought that you three would have taken much longer to agree."

Just then, the front door was opened and in walked the missing sisters, each holding nothing in their hands, something that had been unexpected. Rebekah tossed Elijah his car keys while Kaylah, standing by the door, made a gesture at something outside. Kol chuckled, knowing what was to come because this was something he and his sister had done a lot of times in the past. A moment later, in walked two men that looked like they worked at the store the sisters had been at as each wore name tags. Klaus rolled his eyes, noticing that they were compelled, and they were carrying more than ten bags each. They followed the girls upstairs to their bedrooms, placing the bags in the right rooms before they appeared back in the front room.

"Thank you. Your services are much appreciated."Rebekah thanked politely, handing each one a large amount of money before ushering them out of the mansion.

"No problem, Miss Mikaelson. Please do return in the future."

Rebekah shut the front door and the two made their way back into the room, instantly knowing something had been happening by the way Elijah was standing over the brothers who were sitting. Kaylah grinned at her twin in greeting, she hadn't seen him all day since her sister had practically dragged her out of the mansion, demanding that she shop with her. Kaylah was wearing a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a high low white tank top, with a black leather jacket to match her jeans. She let out a contented sigh when her brother grasped her wrist, pulling her down on top of him, arms slithering around her. He buried his face into the crook of her shoulder, while she got comfy. The two never spent more than a few hours apart and when they did, each would become irritable the longer they were separated.

"You've recently fed, sweet." Kol commented and Rebekah let out a loud giggle, slumping onto the couch next to the hybrid.

"She didn't appreciate the tone of the woman who was showing us the shoe collection. Or the young man who was our waiter."

Kaylah winked at her baby sister."I was hungry for something that wasn't on the menu and that woman deserved to be killed. It's not my fault she didn't have any manners."

Lips brushing Kaylah's ear before his teeth caught her lobe, Kol whispered."You won't believe what Elijah has planned, darling."

"What's happened?"

"Yes, brother," Kol spoke, laughter in his voice."Tell them what's going to be happening."

Once again, the attention was re-focused back onto the standing Original. The three other brothers were wearing amused smirks, looking forward to the girls' reaction. Normally they'd be all for having a ball, showing off to the lesser people, but Rebekah had a deep hatred for Elena and Kaylah wanted nothing more than to kill the Salvatore brothers, as did Kol, which was why he was so amused. Elijah, hands folded neatly in front of them, cleared his throat for the second time, spoke as softly as he could.

"Well, sisters, before you returned, I was telling our brothers about a ball that will be taking place in our home on Friday. Carol Lockwood suggested that it may be the best way to introduce ourselves to the town, and show _certain people_ that we're here to stay. I have already had invitations made for those we're inviting, and I plan to deliver them personally this afternoon. The plans have already been set in motion."

While Kol and Elijah's eyes fell to Kaylah, Finn and Klaus' landed on Rebekah, each brother waiting for their reactions. Kaylah and Rebekah's gaze were still set on their standing brother, each sister wearing a blank look.

"Friday? You want to have a ball on Friday?"

At Rebekah's raised voice, Elijah took a step back, knowing how violent she could get."Yes. Friday, Rebekah. Why?"

"That gives me five days to find a dress._ Five days_, Elijah. I know that the women in this town may be able find scraps to wear on such short notice, but unlike me, brother, they don't have _class_. They may as well throw on a black bag and come to the ball. Well, some of them already look like that, but I am not going to become one of them. That's it!"

Rebekah stood up, fixing off her skirt before she stormed towards her brother, a wild look in her eyes. He instantly straightened, preparing himself for her screaming when she grabbed his hand. But instead, she stole his car keys, and grabbed her coat, shrugging it off before the blonde began to walk out of the room.

"Rebekah, love, where are you going?" Klaus asked as gently as he could. Her temper was worse than his, and he didn't want to clean up after her mess.

"To find the perfect dress, I don't care who I have to kill, I am not lowering myself to Elena Gilbert's standards. She may get by looking how she does, but there is no way in hell i'm looking anything less than flawless."

The front door slammed, shaking the windows, and a few seconds later, the sound of screeching wheels could be heard. Kol snickered from the armchair, and Elijah bit back a smile which instantly fell when he remembered Kaylah, still perched on her twin's lap. While Rebekah had a temper, Kaylah was much more devious with how she reacted to things. Apart from Kol, nobody never truly knew what the female twin was thinking, it was impossible to read her. Elijah, Finn and Klaus brothers sat in silence, preparing themselves for the worst while Kol's hands stayed around her, his fingers creeping along her thigh.

"Sister? What are your thoughts?"

Kaylah just chuckled, eyes sparkling mischievously."Are you asking me to join in on a ball that may contain our enemies? The ones who want nothing more than to get rid of us? To flaunt our presence in front of their eyes, possibly driving them insane with knowing that they are powerless against it?"

"In a manner, sister, yes." Klaus interrupted, unable to hold back his laugh.

She cupped Kol's cheek, silently ordering him to look at her. Their brothers looked on, each watching as the twins quietly conversed. Elijah smiled inwardly, respectful of their bond that had lasted over one thousand years. He had always been fascinated of it, how they stood together as a united front, despite their sadistic natures, how they never made a decision without consulting the other. They had always been inseparable and was sure that if one was tragically ripped from it's other half, the other couldn't bear it. It would drive the other mad, send them over the edge. The two couldn't survive without one another if one was daggered, he could only imagine what could happen if one was truly gone for good.

The two turned towards the standing brother, matching fake-innocent smiles on their faces, before replying at the same time."Count us in, brother."

Elijah just nodded, smiling thankfully at her. The ball wasn't just for making sure that their enemies knew that they weren't going anywhere, it was to also show that their family was one. But he knew that Kaylah was aware of that, she had thought a long while before answering, but would never pass up the chance to intimidate those opposing them. Her eyes told him that she understood what he was doing, despite his actions towards her, that he was regretful for, she had always respected Elijah. It had faltered after him daggering her more than twice in the past, but his actions recently had earned it back. Something he didn't intend to lose any-time soon.

"Good. Now, back to the topic at hand. I have told Carol Lockwood that I will make an appearance at the hospital charity gathering today to make the donation I was talking about, Niklaus. Which means that I will not be able to personally hand over the invitations. So, brother, will you do the honour of-"

"I can't, Elijah. Since he's been boxed up for nine hundred years, Finn is without a tux to war at the ball and I have been handed the job of taking him to the nearest tailor since Kol is far too busy _laying around_ to do so."

"But that leaves..."

Elijah's gaze slowly landed on the smirking twins who looked like they had been handed the world on a silver platter. Once realizing that his eyes were on them, they put on their most innocent expressions, as if butter wouldn't melt in their mouths.

"Brother, sister. I don't think that-"

Kol's eyes widened, hurt filling them, and he frowned, using the expression that always got him what he wanted as a child from his elder brother."Elijah, dear brother, are you saying that you don't trust us to do a simple task? That we, your family, would purposefully jeopardise the hard work you've put into this family ball?"

Elijah looked at the ground, falling for the trick, hook, line and sinker. He let out a long sigh, guilt eating him up until he shook his head. Klaus and even cynical Finn, hid their smirks as their brother reached for the box that held the invitations. He believed that it was more polite of a person to personally hand over the invitations to guests, he believed that it projected a better image of their family. He was just concerned of what they would do when they came face to face of those who hated them. Yes, Elijah wanted revenge but he didn't want a bloodbath before the ball. He didn't want any bad blood with anyone, he really did respect Elena and her friends, respected that they would do anything for eachother but it stopped when they used his family to get that. His family was not to be toyed with.

But he had hoped that after seeing their family was a united front, it would stop those opposing them before he was forced to take action. He didn't want to kill anyone, he didn't want violence, all Elijah wanted was to live in peace with his family because they deserved it.

"You know that I don't think such things, brother. But you are familiar with the Salvatore brothers, they'd do anything to provoke such low behaviour from you. Don't allow that. You are a Mikaelson, remember that. Both of you. This ball is to show them that we will not be played with. Now, on you go, there are much things to do before Friday."

Almost reluctantly, he handed the box to the twins, who winked at him before making their way out of the mansion, whispering on their way.

"Do you think the invitations will even make it to them?" Klaus asked Elijah once sure the two were out of earshot.

"I do hope so. You won't believe how long it took to write them out, brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls—Kol and Kaylah<strong>

"**Did you see that woman's face, sister? How much make up she was wearing? Why would Elijah want trash at our ball? It'll reflect bad on the hosts, mainly us!"**

Pulling up in Kol's Chevrolet Corvette Z06 that he had forced his brother to buy him, Kaylah reached into box at her feet, picking out the invitations that had been linked to the address they were at. She quickly looked over the address then the name written on the envelope. They had been handing them out for over half an hour and nobody interesting had been on the receiving end. It was mostly important names, well what Elijah considered important, that were being invited to the ball. They were looking forward to come across those who were plotting against them. As her mind processed the name, a slow grin crawled onto Kaylah's face, her boredom disappearing instantly. Kol, on the other hand, was becoming irritated. He had thought that he would have much more fun with the task, but so far, it had been a wasted trip.

Besides, he was due for a feed, anyway.

"...i'm bored, sister. I need entertainment. How about we compel the next person we see to hand the rest out while we go in search for the nearest local bar? Nik mentioned-"

"Brother, I think our luck has just changed."

Kol perked up, knowing that his sister wouldn't tease him, not while he was in this mood. She handed him the envelope, and his gaze landed on Elijah's neat handwriting.

"_'Elena Gilbert'_. The doppelgänger?"

"That's the one. She's also the one who daggered Rebekah after turning her against Nik." Kaylah added with a dark tone.

"Well then, let's go and introduce ourselves to the child that's caused all this havoc."

After handing Kaylah back the invitation, Kol made his way out of the car, shutting the door firmly behind him. They weren't going to harm the girl, they would never break a promise to Elijah, especially since everything had been going well since their family reunion but that didn't mean they weren't going to get under her skin. They would not lower themselves to their level, but after what she did to Rebekah, the twins considered it their right to intimidate Elena. Rebekah was their baby sister, despite being over one thousand years old. The only people allowed to harm her, mock her and make her cry were her siblings, they had earned that right.

Elena had to know that, and they were more than happy to deliver the message, they just had to wait.

As they walked up the steps leading to the porch, Kaylah noticed something when she looked back at the neighbourhood. She hit Kol's arm gently, gaining his attention. Holding a finger over her lips, she motioned back to the street, at a car parked behind Kol's. She remembered the blue Camaro from when Elijah had driven them to the boarding house. Weighing Stefan and Damon's personalities in her mind, she assumed it was the elder Salvatore's. Another grin appeared on her face when she heard familiar voices in the house, seeing her day only getting better. She, too, would keep her promise to Elijah, but if they attacked them, she knew that her brother would understand their deaths.

Understanding what she was quietly telling him, Kol nodded and knocked on the front door, both listening in.

"_That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds, Damon!"_

"_Would you rather I let them rip you to shreds, Stef?! Because, if you want, I can do that for you, i'm not in my usual bubbly mood today!"_

"I'll be right there!"

The similarity to Tatia's voice made the twins grin. They hadn't met Katherine, but the girl sounded identical to the woman who had stolen Klaus and Elijah's hearts many years before. Kol had never seen what had gotten his brothers to enthralled with her, he found her weak and even heartless when he saw what she had done to his brothers' relationship. Elijah and Klaus wouldn't talk for days on end, and if they did, it would result in heated arguments that left their home torn. He never understood why Elijah described her as loving hearted and innocent when he had fought with his own brother over a simple girl.

_Well, history always manages to find a way to repeat itself._

The door opened and the two were shocked for a moment, almost certain that it was a modern Tatia staring back at them. They quickly recovered though and offered Elena a smile that always made the person receiving melt. Not knowing who they were, the young girl returned the smile, but slightly uneasy at the unfamiliar people standing at her front door.

"Sorry, but who are you?"

Kaylah, raised her hand, showing Elena the invitation in her hand. She saw Kol's body language change, and noticed his clenched jaw. She felt the same, tempted to rip off a piece of the porch and throw it through the barrier stopping her from entering the home.

"We apologize, darling, where are our manners? I'm Kaylah and this is my brother, Kol."

Kol tilted his head, dark eyes trailing over the girl who had been causing his family trouble. He picked up from where his sister left off, his voice holding an edge to it."But you know our brothers, and our sister. In fact, that's why we're here."

At this, Kaylah held out the hand that contained the envelope, resisting the chuckle when he heard Damon and Stefan talking in the kitchen. Elena accepted the envelope and a second later, the brothers appeared behind her. The doppelgänger jumped, not expecting them, and she frowned, narrowing her eyes. She took a step back, only making the twins follow, an inch from the barrier, their kind smiles turning into dark, predatory grins. Damon stepped in front of the girl, shielding her from their eyes as if they were tainting her.

Kol pouted, leaning against the invisible barrier."Come now, mate, we were just chatting to your..._plaything_. This is the girl that you were _this_ close to handing over your brother for, am I right?"

"Elena, get inside. Now."

Kaylah rolled her eyes, bored of Damon."Don't worry, we're not here to harm you. If we wanted you dead, sweetheart, believe me, you wouldn't have lasted a second. You're bodyguards wouldn't have been much help either. We're here to invite you to a gathering we've having, a ball to be precise, and you're more than welcome to join us."

"Why? What are you up to?" Elena asked softly, as if they would tell her their deepest secrets.

"Nothing, love. You know Elijah, he wants everyone to live in peace, he doesn't want any war. He's having a ball to introduce our family to their new neighbours, to show that we're not going _anywhere_. "

Kaylah made sure to emphasize the last word of her sentence, eyes locked with Damon's, arching an eyebrow, daring him to make a move. The doppelgänger must have bought their words, as she slowly moved out from behind the elder Salvatore, brave enough to stand in front of the twins. Kol could hear her beating heart, how it was racing with fear and caution. She was terrified of them, something that made him feel a little better. Elijah didn't want to fight with anyone unless he had to, he didn't want to kill those opposing them, like Finn. But the twins, Klaus and Rebekah had other ideas.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Damon said, about to shut the door, but before he could Kol spoke up.

"Elijah would really appreciate if each invited guest would show up. Who knows what might happen if _my_ brother is disrespected? Would you happen to have an idea, Stefan?"

Elena glanced at the younger Salvatore brother, wondering what Kol was talking about. His angry expression told them he knew exactly what could take place. Though the twins didn't agree with Elijah's way of doing things, they wouldn't allow their brother to be disrespected. In their mind, Elena and the brothers had been lucky to have received an invite. Besides, they'd been hoping that they would come, it would have made the evening much more interesting. Kaylah watched as emotions flickered over Stefan's face, he was close to lunging at them, but knew they wouldn't stand a chance against Originals. Kaylah leaned closer, her eyes catching sight of a framed picture containing Elena and a teenager, who she assumed to be her brother.

"Isn't your brother just adorable? Where is he? I'd love to meet the extended family of our friends."

Elena swallowed, hearing the threat behind Kaylah's tone."He has nothing to do with this. He isn't here, and i'd like for it to stay that way."

"Then you'll attend the ball at the time it says on Elijah's invitation and when you arrive at our home, you'll apologize to my sister."

Elena opened her mouth to ask why, but quickly remembered the reason. She had manipulated Rebekah and daggered her after using the blonde to lure Klaus out. By the looks on the twins faces, they knew exactly what she had done and if Elena refused any of their demands, there was no telling what they would do. She looked at the ground and nodded, ignoring the look of disappointment and judgement Damon sent her way. The twins' dark look instantly lifted from their faces and were replaced with fake kind smiles.

"That's settled then. Damon, Stefan, your invitations have been posted. See you all on Friday at seven."

The two began to make their way down the steps, but before they could reach the bottom, a voice stopped them. "So, you've forgiven Klaus then? He apologizes and you all run back to him, all is forgotten? Don't you each have minds of your own or are they controlled by your brother?"

Damon smacked his brother upside the head while Elena gasped, not wanting the situation to get worse. The twins stilled before slowly turning around, blank expressions on the faces before they began to climb back up the steps slowly. This time, they advanced upon them like they were prey and the two were hungry predators. Less than an inch from the invisible barrier, the only thing keeping the three separated from the two Original's, Kol and Kaylah stopped. They were about to make good on their thoughts, tear off a piece of wood from the porch and drive it through the Salvatore's hearts.

But, for some reason, Elijah's words rang in their heads.

_You are familiar with the Salvatore brothers, they'd do anything to provoke such low behaviour from you. Don't allow that. You are a Mikaelson, remember that. Both of you._

Kaylah and Kol glanced at one another, knowing that their time would come, all they had to do was wait. Wait for the right time to truly make them suffer.

No matter how tempting to rip them each apart was.

Stefan smirked. If they were this easy to provoke, then their family wasn't as strong as they made it out to be. They still had some sort of leverage, no matter how small. The two locked eyes on Stefan, looking at him as if he were something beneath them, which in their minds, he was. Kaylah and Kol chuckled, shaking their heads at Stefan's pathetic attempt to get under their skin. Kol moved closer, leaning down so that he was in height with Stefan's eyes.

"You could ask your yourself the same thing. If anyone here is being controlled, it's you two, and by who? A mundane, helpless little _girl_ who, from what we've been told, causes a large amount of the pain she and those around her suffer."

As tears pooled in Elena's eyes, the two looked on, pleased, gaze flickering between the brothers."So, I don't think you're in any position to hand out family advice, mate. Considering you and your brother have seem to forgotten the definition of _family_." Kol's dark look suddenly turned sweet, satisfied when he saw the brother look at one another at his statement, guilt in both of their eyes.

He grabbed Kaylah's hand and led her down the steps, calling back over his shoulder when they reached the bottom one._"Seven_ o'clock, love, not a moment later. I'll be looking out for you all!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mikaelson Mansion<strong>**—****Kaylah's Bedroom****—****Wednesday**

_Kol, after driving the poker through Stefan's stomach, punched the vampire across the face. He fell back against Kaylah, who locked her fingers around the metal and gave it a harsh twist before pushing it deeper, her lips brushing Stefan's ear as she taunted him."Actually, love, our family was here first, over one thousand years ago. Your life will be much easier to live if you remember that."_

_Kaylah slowly pulled out the poker, making Stefan scream in agony. "I must say, i've missed the sound of painful screaming. Especially coming from those who think they can beat those much older than them."Kol sneered._

_He grabbed the poker once more and hit Stefan with it, causing him to fly out of the chair, landing on the floor with a moan. He kicked Stefan, turning him onto his back, stabbing the poker into his windpipe, and Kaylah couldn't stop the fluttering in her stomach as her twin tortured the younger vampire. Stefan, choking on his own blood, paled trying to pull it out but this only served to make him suffer more, Kol twisting it to the left harshly._

"Sister..."

_Kaylah narrowed her eyes as something metal and cold brushed her cheek, and she looked around, seeing nothing that could have caused the feeling. Her twin was beginning to fade, the image of him beating Stefan was no longer clear. Again, the feel of coldness touching her skin, trailing down her cheek, underneath her jawline. She turned around in a small circle, senses alert, but nothing seemed different. The boarding house began to fall away from her, and Kaylah screamed Kol's name, but no sound._

"Open your eyes, darling. I've got something to show you..."A familiar voice sing songed.

Kaylah's dark eyes shot open, and it took her a few seconds to realize where she was. Her bedroom at the mansion. She pouted, she had been dreaming of being back at the boarding house torturing Stefan. A hand crept up her back, lifting the tank top she wore to bed with it, and she hummed as familiar fingers danced along her back. She turned and saw Kol laying next to her on the bed, dressed in the clothes she saw him wear before she went to bed. His right arm was behind his back as he lay down, making curiosity brim, and she turned so that she was facing him, brushing her long hair out of her eyes. Kaylah moved closer, bunching the pillows up against the headboard so that she was in a sitting position.

"Having a good dream, sweets? You were moving a lot in your sleep." Kol commented.

"Did you get into my head?"

"Of course, sister. I had to make sure that you weren't dreaming of someone else besides me."

Kol rolled his eyes as if he had expected her to know that, only making her smile. He shifted so that his head was resting on her chest, left hand pressing against her flat stomach, absent-mindedly tracing patterns on her soft skin. Kaylah's fingers combed through his dark hair, wondering what was behind his back.

"Where have you been? You went to bed before me after Elijah demanded that we get a get enough sleep for the ball on Friday. He's turning into a control freak and I would be worried if it weren't so bloody annoying."

"Niklaus and I went for a drink at our local bar. Then, on our way back, we passed a very interesting shop. It contained antiques from all around the world, rare ones, in fact. We went in when my eye caught something familiar."

"What was that?"

"Do you recall 1913, the year before we got daggered, sister?"

As Kol left her to think, he nuzzled her neck, teeth nipping at her skin. She sorted through the years in her mind quickly, eyes widening when the year rang a bell. In 1913, she and Kol traveled to New York for their birthday. In a rare moment of warmth, Klaus allowed them, with the rule they return by the end of the month. So, the two took full advantage of their limited freedom and, not having to worry about Mikael finding them in New Orleans, they came up with a game. Since Kol was always one to enjoy making headlines around the world, the twins made their way through New York city, making their presence known by marking each victim with the letter _'K'_ on each wrist with their knife.

To explain the knife, before their trip, a witch friend of the twins was kind enough to give them a gift, something that was also a thanks for protecting her family. The gift was a knife that had two pointed blades, and the handle was scattered with moonstone diamonds. But the rare thing about the knife, was that if any other supernatural creature apart from the twins touched it, they'd be burned for touching something that didn't belong to them.

The handle wasn't the only thing on the knife that burned, each blade, whenever it got the taste of blood apart from their own, would leave a horrid wound. Instead of the wound healing, it would leave a permanent scar. So, for the first time in their life, the twins purposefully left their victims alive to tell their stories, with a permanent mark of their horrors. The 'K' on each wrist would be seared into their skin, with no way of healing for the rest of their life, a constant reminder of what happened to them. The number of their victims were well over the hundred mark, and they left their mark on each of them. News of this instantly hit the headlines, and was eventually left 'unsolved' when no leads came up.

But the only thing they left behind was the knife, but not by choice, they had been having too much fun with it. The twins were called back to New Orleans to take part in an upcoming war between species when Klaus came looking for them early. He didn't give them a chance to gather their things, leaving the knife behind, never to be found again.

"Our birthday trip to New York?"

Pulling back from her neck, Kol nodded."That's the one. You won't believe what your twin brother found."

Without giving her a chance to reply, Kol showed what he had behind his back. Her eyes caught sight of the knife that they had thought was lost over one hundred years before.

"How the bloody hell did it get here?"

"That's what I asked the shop owner. Apparently someone attempted to copycat us, darling. They somehow found the knife and when they were caught, the detective kept it for some reason. He was giving credit for finding the horrid monster, and the shop owner was his grandson. He found it after his grandfather died, and the smart boy knew that it was a rare find. I compelled him to give me the knife and now it's returned to it's rightful owners."

He trailed the knife along her cheek once again, the blades scraping her bottom lip, and she couldn't stop her tongue from flickering across the metal. The twins wished that they had a human in the room to experience the full effect of the knife, both knowing that it couldn't harm them. She gasped when the cold blade traveled along her neck, Kol's lips following it as he moved it down her body, along the space in between her breasts, creating goosebumps on her skin when he circled it around her navel and stopped just above the laces that tied her pajama shorts together.

Kaylah grabbed the knife out of his hands, her the pads of her fingers running along the cold blade."This, my brother, would be much more interesting if a human was present. Experience the true effect of the blade. We did some of our best work with this, and that's saying something."

"I guess we'll have to find another way to _amuse_ ourselves then, my darling."

Kol crawled on top of his sister, seeing how her orbs darkened with lust. He kissed her cheek somewhat tenderly before, all of a sudden, he grabbed her thighs and pulled her down from her sitting position. He looked down at her, eyes drawn to the knife in her hand, memories of her using it over a hundred years earlier flashing in his mind, making him snarl. Kaylah stilled at the predatory sound, their identical brown orbs meeting before her hand cupped the back of his head, bringing him down. Their lips crushed together harshly, nothing tender or warm about the battle they had just begun. She demanded entrance to his mouth, teeth nipping at his full bottom lip when he refused her entry. It was only when a moan left him when she gained entry, tongue sliding into his mouth, searching for it's partner.

The knife fell out of her grip, falling onto the bed beside them, Kol's fingers running up her stomach before he tore off her top with a devilish glint in his eye, smirking before he tossed it onto the floor next the bed. She felt his eyes roam over her body, tongue skimming across his bottom lip as he gazed at her. Finger tips creating goosebumps on her skin, Kol swooped down and claimed her lips with his own again, and Kaylah pressed herself against him, allowing him to dominate her mouth for a second. The moan that left him was animalistic, and it made her stomach flutter excitedly. Her hands began to pull at his shirt, wanting skin on skin, but he pinned them at either side of her head, their fingers interlacing. Kaylah grinned at him, knowing she'd just begun a game that Kol loved playing, she was his favourite partner, after all.

"Say my name, sister. I want to hear who you belong to."

"_Brother_...if yo-"

"Say it."

Just to tease him, she challenged."Make me!"

She chewed on her lower lip in want when he took off her top, and then his hands crawled up her bare torso, cupping her breasts, his lips not far behind. Kaylah's head tilted back, forcing herself not to moan, biting her lip so hard that her teeth sliced the flesh. He ordered her to say his name again, and she shook her head, challenging him, grounding against the leg that was wedged in between her thighs. His eyes rolled to the back of her head from the feel of her rubbing against him, her heat almost making him groan, but he stopped himself. If anyone was going to be begging for it, it would be Kaylah, so Kol composed himself.

"Losing your touch, brother?" Taunted Kaylah, a smirk on her lips.

He snarled at her, then soon lips and tongue were attacking her chest, teeth nipping and tormenting until her skin was raw with bite-marks. Pain mixed with pleasure and she wanted more…he was like a drug, she couldn't get enough of him, but once again, she bit back a moan of need. He leaned up and sealed their lips together again, tongue forcing it's way into her mouth before, again, he started to tear at her clothes, leaving her completely naked and bare in front of him. He eyed her as if she were his prey and she ripped her hands from his, reaching out and she jerked at his belt, but he grabbed her hands at held them above her head, boxing her in. His eyes held something primal, something evil that made wetness pool between her legs because his face was something of an angel, it was his mask, and she couldn't look away.

It was the same for him, his eyes couldn't leave hers.

"Nu-uh, we're doing this my way. I own you…"

His hand disappeared from her view and he licked his fingers before he pressed them to her heat,"…__this __is mine, darling. Don't forget that."

"Prove it." She challenged."Prove it or I may find my pleasures somewhere else. I'm sure that Salvatore brother wouldn't mind-"

His fingers tightened around hers in a deathly grip, cutting her off with another harsh kiss, punishing her. He chuckled, knowing exactly what she was doing, and when she went to rub against his leg that was trapped between hers, he moved. He got up on his knees and moved down the bed, lying down, coming face to face with her pussy. He let out a long breath, causing Kaylah to squirm in impatience, as his finger grazed her clit but then moved away seconds later, chuckling to himself when she let out a long growl of warning. He touched her a second time, giving her a few moments of pleasure before he pulled away again. Kaylah's nails dug into the palms of her hands, stopping herself from screaming at him, and she chewed on her lip.

"You know what I want, love. Say it and i'll make you forget your own name."

He trapped her clit between his fingers, rolling back and forth, resisting the urge to take her hard and fast. The pressure on her clit increased and, because she hadn't been touched in what seemed like a lifetime, she felt a familiar burning feeling in her stomach. But before she was about to come undone, he stopped again. Kaylah's eyes widened, and she rubbed her thighs together, desperately wanting some friction, but he growled and pulled her legs apart, making her freeze. Her brother hadn't touched in her close to one hundred years, and when he had, it had been ruined by either one of their siblings and one of their enemies. He hooked her long legs over his shoulders, flashing her an evil smile, one she wanted to slap but kiss at the same time.

"Kol, I swear on everything that is holy, if you don't-"

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to where she wanted him most, and her eyes fluttered."Now, that's not very nice, sweetheart, is it?" He sing-songed.

"Kol, i-,"Kaylah cut herself off and gasped as his tongue poked out, giving her a taste of what was to come,"i want you."

She stilled and inhaled sharply when his head ducked in between her thighs again. Then, unable to stop herself, Kaylah's hand came up and she wound her fingers in his dark hair, pulling him against her. It had been a while since she was last touched like this, it had felt like a thousand years since she'd been intimate with him. Forbidden fruit was the tastiest, and nothing had felt better since. Kaylah moved her hips against his shockingly talented tongue. He _devoured_ her, as if she were his favourite piece of candy or one of his victims that he couldn't get enough of. His mouth closed over her clit, sucking harshly, rubbing his tongue over her before he plunged two long fingers inside of her. She let out a loud scream, eyes closing tightly, and she couldn't focus on anything but him. Nails sank into his scalp so hard that she was sure that it drew blood, but he didn't move, she knew that he got off on it.

"Yes, _yes_..."

He let out a lustful moan, and slithered his tongue into her, thumb rubbing her clit again. Then, suddenly her body arched into him, hips moving violently. Fingers entered her for a second time, and she felt his voice vibrate against her, ears perking up to hear what he was demanding from her.

"Remember this, sweet."

Kaylah thrashed around, unable to control herself as her eyes opened, widening. She nodded, and by the look in her dark eyes, Kol knew what she needed to fall off of the edge. His free hand came up and his fingers locked around her throat, squeezing tightly and the pleasure only increased. Her fingers covered his hand, and her teeth sunk into the skin, biting down harshly. Eyes rolling to the back of her head, Kaylah came hard, chanting his name along with a silent scream against his hand, and he continued to flicker his tongue against her before pulling away. Kaylah collapsed onto the mattress, letting his hair go and a second later, his face appeared above her. Fingers caught her chin while his other hand dove into her hair, giving the strands a tug.

"I was right…i own you."

He traced the red marks on her neck that quickly disappeared a moment after, raising an eyebrow at the fierce bite-mark on his hand that took longer to heal, before her fingers tore open his jeans. The sound of his fly opening made Kol smirk and a wanted moan slid past her lips. She no longer cared about the game they had been playing. She wanted what she'd been denied for the past century, and she was going to get what she wanted. The sounds she was making made him painfully hard, and he groaned when she reached into his trousers and pulled out his hard length. She pumped him firmly, eyes settled on his mouth, which was now swollen because of her kisses and she grinned when his eyes slid shut. Kol's lips parted, nails digging into her thighs. She suddenly found herself on top of her twin, his naked skin against her own, and Kol's fingers gripped her hips. She she sank down on him, humming contently at the intrusion. He almost whimpered as she clenched him, the heat of her driving him crazy.

She licked the blood off of her lip, sinking further down onto him. Kol found himself mumbling."God-"

"Close, brother. Keep your eyes _on me._"

Kol chuckled, one hand moving up her chest before his fingers grasped her hair once more, pulling at the locks, demanding her attention."Always, darling."Keeping her eyes pinned to his, Kol's finger tips ran down her arms."I want you to remember this so that, no matter who touches you..._you'll always see __**me**_. You'll always-"

"...feel you." Kaylah finished for him, beginning to rock with him, hands running up his chest.

Her nails dug into his skin, leaving deep wounds, causing blood to pour out of him which only urged him on. Then she started to move, riding him like she'd done many times before, but something that never failed to make her feel something that was indescribable, stars dancing behind her eyes as he pressed all the right buttons inside of her. He was everywhere, her mind, her lips, and was close to making her come again. She screamed loudly when his long fingers curled around her hips, helping her move, slowing down to torture her as she neared her climax. She rolled her hips while he dropped one hand from her hip and skimmed his fingers over her bundle of nerves with a slow stroke. She rode him faster, the pleasure inside her building, and the feel of her tight walls almost made him growl again.

Kaylah couldn't stop the scream that left her, he felt too good inside of her, and every time his thumb brushed her clit, it made her shake with need. Her head snapped back, dark hair sticking to her chest as Kol urged her on, hands cupping her breasts, rolling his hips up into her. His right hand left her chest, picking up the knife next to him, an idea popping into his mind. He trailed the cold weapon down her chest as she moved on top of him, and she hissed as it cooled her skin. The point circled her navel before he ran it across her thigh then moved it up her body again then across her lips. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, flickering it gently across the blade before she pressed a soft kiss on it. Kol grinned, looking up at her through hooded eyes, enjoying the feel of her above him.

"Never forget how I feel, how _we_ feel, darling."

He turned her onto her back, locking her legs around his hips, and he grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. Fingers securing them in one hand, and she arched her hips up, meeting his every hard thrust, dark eyes filling with lust. He buried himself deeper inside of her, her screams echoing off the walls. She mewled beneath him, teeth latching onto his shoulder to stop herself from screaming, the balls of her feet digging into his back, and that set him off, releasing a growl of approval. Their pleasurable moans began to get louder and Kaylah reached down, grabbing his free hand and brought it to her throat. The feel of it mixed with the amazing feeling of his dick slamming in and out of her, she had become addicted to it.

He printed kisses along her collarbone, whispering to her, voice full of promise._"_Darling sister, you could lead me straight to hell..."

His head fell into her neck, both knowing that their climax was near. She gave him access to her neck as his hands wandered her body, holding her tight against him as his tongue teased her lips. She parted them once again, ripping her mouth away a moment later, grinning at his moan of protest. He needed, yearned to hear the words spill from her lips, and Kaylah cried out, pleading with him to move faster. He was everywhere, but it still wasn't enough, she needed more.

"...a-and I'd still follow you with a smile on my face, brother." She eventually panted and that was it, the missing piece of their puzzle.

With that, they both came, she climaxed around him while he spent himself deep and hard inside of her. In the heat of the moment, his fangs sunk into her neck, her blood pooling down his throat. The two found themselves coming undone once more, the act triggering something else inside of them. Kaylah's legs tightened around him, needing her other half closer. She whimpered, body shaking with after shock, and Kol claimed her mouth. His hips continued to move, wanting it to last, unable to find it in him to pull away when she responded to the kiss. Eventually, the two broke apart, both covered with sweat. Kol's forehead fell against her, too comfortable to roll away.

"What is it with you and knives, brother?"

Her only reply was a chuckle, as he eventually rolled onto the bed beside her, fingers letting go of her wrists. He found himself smiling proudly when red marks showed on them, the same as her neck before they soon faded. Laying on his side, Kol let his finger trail down her bare arm, his eyes feeling heavy. He smiled to himself, his twin was the only person who seemed to wear him out, in a good way, of course. She was the only person who challenged him and he only found himself wanting more. She tossed the sheets over her body, and Kol grabbed some, making himself comfortable, still focused on trailing patterns on her skin.

Kaylah turned onto her side, facing him, sheets covering her body, making him pout.

"You know, brother, missing out the times we've been daggered, I can count on both my hands the times you have slept in your _own_ bed and that is over one thousand years. You, without fail, have always found your way into my bed."

It was true. Whenever they settled down with their family in a new home, Kol would spend a lot of time decorating his room. Like the clothes he wore and everything about him, each thing had to be perfect. He took pride in looking good and never settled for anything less than his expectations. He would even force Klaus to pay for everything, despite having compulsion, his only reason being that he deserved it. He would pick out the largest, over the top bed that took up most of the room, fill the rest of the space with whatever else looked good, but never seemed to sleep there.

Instead, like when they were children, he would always manage to crawl in next to his twin. There had been times where she had fallen asleep alone, but woke up with Kol holding her in a vice grip. But he never gave an explanation, it had been that way since they were children. But it's not like it bothered her, she spent most of her time with Kol. In fact, she enjoyed having him near, when they were not together, it felt like her body was screaming for it's mate, they were like two final pieces of a puzzle, only complete when together.

But, she couldn't resist teasing him.

"Why is that?"

"You know, darling, a lot of women would never complain having me in their bed."

Kaylah arched an eyebrow, resisting the urge to laugh at his sleepy tone."I'm not complaining, I just want to know the reason why, because _you_, my brother, always seem to take all the covers, leaving me with none."

"Only because you insist on wrapping yourself in them."

Their fingers joined when he finished drawing patterns on her arm."Only because I know you want to steal them."

Kol didn't respond, his eyes now shut. Kaylah went to tap his cheek to wake him up, but, as if he had known what she was going to do, her twin pulled her roughly against his chest. A light smirk crawled onto his lips, knowing that she was only asking him to tease him, but he kept that to himself. Like many times before, his arm swung over her waist possessively, keeping her close, while his head buried itself in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. As always, he pressed a kiss to a sensitive spot underneath her ear before he let himself begin to rest. He never let sleep claim him before his sister, it had been that way for as long as he could remember.

Kol felt the usual signs appear, his twin's fingers loosen from his own, but didn't pull away, while her forehead met his shoulder.

Kaylah felt herself relax, her mind becoming clear, only the feeling of Kol's fingers brushing hers now and again. But, just as she felt herself begin to fall into a slumber, lips brushed her ear and a whisper was heard.

"Because we're two halves of a whole, sister. We shouldn't be apart."

_Never._

That was Kaylah's last thought before sleep finally took ahold of her.

* * *

><p><strong>I was really nervous about posting this, because, as i'm sure you can tell, i've never written a sex scene before. I'm really terrible at it, which is why i've always put it off, but i've had messages with readers asking for one. So here it is. I'm sorry if it's bad. Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed some of this chapter, and, like always, if you want more, all you have to do is leave a review.<strong>

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. **


	6. Playing Games

**A/N Thank you so much for your reviews. I can't believe how much i've gotten, we're close to 100 and I hope you all keep reading. I've had mixed feedback about Kol going to the Originals, about him dying or just travelling there with Klaus and Kaylah and i'm still confused about what i'll do because it mostly depends on what you would like, I don't want to lose some readers and upset others. Besides, like anyone who loves him, Kol's death episode was horrible to watch, I think that has been the first time i've cried since his first death. I have hope that he'll come back, the show will never be the same without him.**

**Anyway, thank you again for your reviews, and if you want more, keep them coming. I hope you like chapter six.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six — Playing Games<strong>

**Friday—6:30pm**

"**'Bekah, tell me how gorgeous I am."**

Turning from the mirror, Kaylah posed, holding out her hands for her sister to observe her. She smirked, watching as Rebekah's blue eyes lifted, slowly trailing up the dress she was wearing which was a beaded black and red floor length strapless tulle quinceanera dress. Under the strapless neckline, the chest was covered by glittery beads that hit off of the lights above, bringing attention to the perfect shape of her body. The bodice was red and had black patterns which stopped with the black tulle skirt which flowed naturally down to the ground. Her long brown hair was swept to one side in a twisted side braid, bringing attention to the fire opal necklace Kol had given her for one of her birthdays a couple of hundred years before and she hadn't taken it off since.

When Rebekah didn't reply for a few moments, Kaylah, hand resting on her hip chuckled."I take you looking speechless means that i'm right?"

"You're ego has just gotten bigger during your time in that coffin, sister."Rebekah huffed, picking out a nail polish from the woman holding up choices. A second later, she looked back up, a smile on her face."...and for the record, you do look beautiful."

Glancing over at her eldest brothers, Elijah and Finn who were getting ready, Kaylah waited for their opinion. They both smiled, nodding in confirmation at Rebekah's words, and she grinned thankfully, mock curtsying before turning back to the mirror. Rebekah, blowing on her nails, stood up straight, her waterfall ponytail in clear view. She brushed off her green, one shoulder mermaid silhouette evening dress, and Kaylah couldn't help but smile at her sister. Though they had their problems and did still fight like a bunch of children while Elijah and Finn refereed, each Mikaelson was beautiful, that was a fact nobody could deny. Despite the fact that he was eldest, Finn took a step back and let Elijah take role of head of the family, noticing that whenever Elijah spoke, they listened and whenever he ordered them to do something, they were more likely to listen to him than Finn, even while trying to figure out loopholes. They all slipped into their roles when they woke up, and Finn reverted back to being the silent one. Besides, he'd rather be the silent one while Elijah got the stress of keeping then in line.

In his head, Finn got the better end of the deal.

Kaylah trailed over to her sister, circling her, somehow mirroring a shark with it's prey."I must say, baby sister, you did find the perfect dress. Let's see that Quarterback deny you now."

Rebekah's lips parted and she gasped, eyes wide."How-"

"I saw you give him the invitation while I _politely_ reminded Elena not to be late. A human, Rebekah? He's got a pretty face, but I doubt he'd turn for you. In fifty years, he'll be close to seventy, and you'll still be beautiful. It's a tragedy, and I doubt Kol will let that happen."

While the sisters stared at one another, Elijah and Finn stayed silent, knowing better than to get in between them.

"_Kay_,"Rebekah started, using the nickname she'd had for her sister since they were children."Do not-"

Just then, a smooth voice entered the room."The most handsome Original brother has entered the room. Feel free to look with envy, but do not touch." Kol chuckled, coming up behind Kaylah, fingers brushing her necklace."Don't worry, darling, that rule doesn't apply to you."

"You have such a way with words."

Kaylah felt his lips on her temple before he grasped her hand, twirling her in a circle until they were facing the mirror again She straightened his bow tie while Kol stared at them in the mirror. He winked at their reflection and Kaylah just grinned. "My, my, brother...aren't we a picture? "

"I was thinking the same thing. It's unlucky that others get to enjoy observing us while we have to suffer looking at them."

Unable to help themselves, his siblings laughed at his words, especially how serious he sounded. Kol, like each of them, took pride in their appearance. They had the best of everything and never settled for anything less. While Elijah and Finn spoke to others with decency and respect, the twins, however didn't hide the fact that they considered outsiders less than them. In fact, all the siblings did that, apart from the elder brothers. They spoke to those they hated with an edge to their voice, as if they were lucky enough to be in the same room as them, something they had done to the Salvatore's and their friends. They were _**Originals**_, they _were _more important, and other vampires were nothing but a bloodline. They wouldn't exist if it weren't for them, and because of that, because of their higher power, the twins wouldn't hesitate to put them in their place. They didn't consider humans nothing more than food, nothing more than something that gave them either pleasure or entertainment.

They lied, they manipulated and drew others into their sick web of games.

The only exception was their family.

Noticing the glints of mischief in their eyes, Elijah straightened, humour gone from his face."Kol, Kaylah, Rebekah, I implore you, do try to behave tonight. Remember, this is-"

All three looked at one another, now facing Elijah. They put on their best innocent expressions and spoke in unison the rant they had been told more than once the past week. Kol started, voice filled with fake enthusiasm."Our introduction to our new home. We cannot kill the guests, eat the guests or play with the guests. Sister, it's your turn."

Kaylah smirked, continuing the statement."But if we are challenged and given no choice, we are given your permission to show them who they are dealing with."Just then Rebekah butted in, rolling her eyes looking bored."Other than that, we are ordered to be on our best behaviour or-"

Cutting off the blonde, Klaus entered the room, shrugging on his tux jacket as he finished what Rebekah was saying."...or we suffer your wrath. You have told us all the same thing six times each day for the past week, brother. We've got it memorized now."

Finn bit back his laugh, covering his tracks by leaning down to tie his dress shoes, avoiding Elijah's gaze. Elijah studied his four most mischievous siblings, standing side by side, looking as if they hadn't done a single thing wrong in their life. Kaylah and Kol's hands were behind their back, looking anywhere but Elijah while the two blonde's blue eyes were wide, offering him a wide smile. He frowned, not believing it for a moment, almost positive that they were up to something. Instead, he just nodded, brushing off invisible dust off his suit, noticing that it was almost time for the ball to begin. He could just hope that they respected him enough not to do anything that would destroy all his work.

"Just remember that. If you are provoked and I witness someone disrespecting you, I will not hesitate to put them back in line. But for tonight, I implore you, _behave_. I, just like you, want to make each person pay for what they have done, but tonight is not about that. It is about family and when it comes to family, I expect nothing but respect."

Elijah stepped closer to them, expression darkening for a second."If you shed blood on impulse or just to have fun, my wrath will be..._glorious_. Finn, do keep an eye on them this evening."

"Of course, brother." Finn nodded, eyeing his silent siblings, who were looking at one another as if holding a secret.

Elijah smiled softly at them, looking back at the mirror, observing his reflection for a moment before leaving the room to check what was going on downstairs. Finn watched the four, recognising the signs. But Rebekah and Klaus seemed honest, and the blonde was now fixing Klaus' tux jacket, swatting at his hands. Though, Kol and Kaylah, they were eyeing him. Having always been the one to watch on the sidelines, Finn recognised the signs. They were quiet, and that wasn't good. When they were silent, it meant that their minds were spinning with things that people only saw in movies. But what Finn noticed more, was Kaylah. The female twin may looked angelic, but her mind was just as dark as Kol's. The twins were a deadly combination and were not to be tangled with when they wore those looks on their faces.

He recognised that look, and Finn went still.

It was the look that they wore when they had found out about a boy picking on Rebekah. The next day, Finn witnessed the boy running through the village, covered in mud, and the twins standing by a nearby tree, feigning innocence. It was the look they wore before a neighbour, who always yelled at Kol for no reason, 'accidentally' got their fingers broken after waking up with animal traps scattered around their home. Kol and Kaylah were feared throughout the supernatural community, just as Klaus was. They left horrors in their wake. They made the supernatural community shake with fear.

_A thousand years later and they still acted like children. _Finn thought.

Deciding not to get involved, he attempted to remind them what they were doing was only going to end in disaster. But instead of saying the words, he spoke others, the ones that normally stopped them before they acted, or at least postponed them for another time."Elijah meant his words."

The two nodded, seeming serious and Kaylah was the one who spoke, voice sweet."We would never ruin Elijah's night, brother. We give you our word."

They meant their words, they would never disrespect their elder brother. They all held Elijah's respect in high honour. Besides, his wrath was something nobody wanted to suffer, while it was fun to watch, it wasn't fun to be on the receiving end of it. They didn't have any intention on ruining Elijah's night. They would never do that to their brother, but to the guests attending the ball, the two didn't have any intention on making their night easy. Finn slowly nodded, eyes studying the twins before he let out a long breath. They were master liars and had changed in the nine hundred years since he last saw them. Nobody would figure it out until it happened, something he didn't look forward too.

He could only hope it didn't end in death.

"All right. We'll see you downstairs, our guests will arrive soon."

Nodding the two waited until Finn was out of earshot before getting together, vicious grins on their lips. Klaus and Rebekah narrowed their eyes, mirroring confusion before they turned and looked at the twins.

"What are you two up to?"

* * *

><p><strong>6:50pm<strong>

"**Your home is stunning, Elijah."**

Smiling thankfully at the woman in front of him."Thank you, Carol. But I cannot take credit, this is Niklaus' work. He's always had a good eye for such things."

"He does, i'll admit that. The hospital truly does appreciate the donation, by the way."

Elijah nodded politely at the middle aged woman in front of him while wondering when his siblings were going to show. Finn had followed him and had helped out with the finishing touches. He was now standing across with the room, and still getting used to modern times, was observing quietly while chatting with a young women. Though he still believed in his existence not being right by nature, Elijah was surprised to say that he was getting on well. He still had his off days, such as not being involved with the family like he was with Esther and missing his mother but was beginning to accept that he couldn't die, that he had no way of leaving the earth so he had to deal with it. Rebekah, the only sibling he got along with at times, was doing her best to not get annoyed at him as she helped him to adjust. He didn't see her much as a monster he did with the others at times, he could still see the little girl he remembered making daisy chains.

Elijah and Finn hadn't been the closest of siblings, that was just the way it was because he was closer to Esther and Mikael while Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus had always stuck together just as the twins did. Finn stuck with his parents, he believed everything they brought him up with, so Elijah couldn't totally put him at fault. They each had different beliefs, but now that their differences had been voiced, everyone was trying, even Finn.

Elijah could only hope it worked.

"Do make yourself at home, Carol. I need to make sure that my siblings are behaving themselves."

Excusing himself from Carol, Elijah began to mingle as more guests showed up, thanking them for coming as he made his way through the growing crowd. Each guest looked around in awe at the mansion, some too scared to touch anything just in case something broke and that they wouldn't be able to pay for it. He motioned for the waiters to hand out drinks as they all got comfortable, the sound of chatter hitting his ears. Elijah met up with Finn at the bar, nodding at the young woman who took the hint and walked off. His brother silently thanked him for the interruption, he could barely understand what the young people were talking about at times.

"Where are our brothers and sisters? This evening is about them too, and you know how much they enjoy attention." Elijah asked Finn, taking a sip of his champagne."

"Well, they also like to make an entrance. Let's just enjoy the peace from them while it's available."

Elijah chuckled, his ears capturing the sound of a familiar voice. His eyes drifted over to the doors being opened by hired help and just then entered those he was somewhat dreading to see because of his siblings. Elena, followed by the Salvatore brothers entered, each wearing their game faces. Damon's eyes looked around, as if searching for the four missing Mikaelson's Elijah was hoping would stay away from them. Elena's arms were locked with theirs as they led her further into the mansion, and though trying to seem calm, Elijah could hear her racing heartbeat, full of nervousness. Anger built up inside of him when he saw the three, resisting the urge to rip their hearts out for what they did but kept quiet. It had been his choice to throw the ball and this was the _one_ night he wanted peace, so he met their eyes and nodded politely, to which they returned as they passed. As he did, he thought about what he was going to do to them when the time came.

He just prayed that his troublesome siblings, apart from Finn, would wait too.

Especially the twins.

Just then, the clock struck seven, and as if on cue, Elijah and Finn looked up to see the four standing on top of the staircase. At the entrance, silence fell upon the mansion, the chattering and clinking of glasses stopped. As the four bathed in the attention, the twins glanced at their enemies, and Elijah held his breath, waiting for the bloodbath, but in fact, they just smiled. He released a relieved breath, and Finn placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling softly, but his eyes held something suspicious as he gazed up at Kol and Kaylah. Damon and Stefan remained at each side of the doppelganger, and now Bonnie, Caroline and Matt had joined them in the crowd. They all glanced at one another, waiting for something to happen, but instead, the Originals remained at the top of the staircase, looking like they were enjoying the attention. Rebekah's arm was locked with Klaus' and the same was with the twins as their eyes trailed over to the missing brothers.

The waiters offered them each a drink, which they accepted, Kol handing Kaylah hers.

"Brothers,"Kaylah's voice echoed throughout the mansion as she beckoned her brothers to join them on the staircase.

"Would you do the honours?"

Elijah nodded, laughing softly."Right, forgive me."

Finn and Elijah made their way up the staircase, the eldest brothers at the top steps. Klaus and the twins were next while Rebekah stopped at the bottom, next to her elder sister. The blonde grinned at Matt, who hesitantly returned the smile, catching Kol and Kaylah's attention before they returned to Elijah. Kol's fingers brushed Kaylah's, his dark eyes settling on the quarterback as they listened to Elijah speak, his smooth voice capturing the attention of their guests. Their family had held a ball similar to this throughout the years, and when they were undaggered, the twins enjoyed them. Their family was known for hosting elegant parties at holidays, or ones, like this, Elijah liked to call the 'Mikaelson Family' ball. It happened every few hundred years when the family was together. If the twins weren't travelling with them, they would be summoned by Elijah to attend and even if they were at family war with Klaus or Rebekah, they would show out of respect.

They tuned in, breaking out of the thoughts to listen to Elijah."...thank you for joining us. As some of you are aware, Niklaus, Rebekah and myself have been graced with the missing pieces of our family, Finn, Kol and Kaylah. We hope the town embraces them the way you have us. We are each pleased to call Mystic Falls our family home. So please, raise your glasses and join us in our toast to family and new beginnings."

Each guest followed the Mikaelson's by raising their glasses."To family and new beginnings!"

They each took a sip, Elijah smiling fondly at his family, each part of him filling with pride as they spoke amongst themselves. He couldn't believe it. After _**one thousand years**_ of fighting and daggering, his family was finally together. Finn, who had been more than happy to die, was actually chuckling with Klaus. Rebekah was smiling, her blue eyes sparkling, something Elijah hadn't seen in a while. The twins, though he knew were more than tempted, had not to shed blood on his night and he was proud. Klaus, who had told him that hybrids were his family, was leading Rebekah to the dance floor after the blonde saw Matt dancing with another girl. Klaus, who glared at the quarterback, held tight onto his sister, purposefully bumping shoulders with Matt as they passed. Elijah watched, remembering that Klaus had been the one to teach his sister how to dance when they first turned.

He laughed as the memory of Klaus yelling as Rebekah stood on his toes but would finally apologize when she would give him the look that he could never resist. Kol led Kaylah down the staircase, twirling her around as they stepped onto the dance floor. The crowd parted like the red sea, something the twins never grew bored of, and they stopped in the middle. Finn found his dance partner and followed, but Elijah remained at the top of the staircase, watching.

He watched as Rebekah and Klaus, never managing to go long without bickering, tossed insults back and forth as they danced. The hybrid, as he called Rebekah a brat, wore a grin only the blonde received, knowing that he hit the right button. Rebekah, close to stomping her foot, called him a caveman, but didn't let go of him as he led. That was what their relationship was about, Elijah mused, they fought but never let go.

He watched as Kol and Kaylah owned the dance floor, as always, whispering to one another, but nobody, not even Elijah could hear. They had mastered that. It had been the same since they were children. They were always whispering, but at times, they never spoke. They could speak to each-other without voicing the words, and at times they would sit in silence, just staring at one another. They had always fascinated him. They moved as if they didn't seem to notice that there was other people around, not apologising as they got in the way of another couple, but still moving with grace and elegance. The way they did everything. Elijah kept his eyes on the twins as their foreheads met, eyes closing for a moment but they didn't let up on the dancing.

Kol's hand remained possessively on her waist as her hand moved from his shoulder to his face, cupping his cheek. If anyone else had done that, Elijah was sure that their hand would have been torn off. Instead, his youngest brother opened his eyes, winking at his twin before he dipped her, not following the waltz that had been set. He kissed her cheek before pulling her up, spinning her around once more. Elijah didn't correct and not even Rebekah and Klaus addressed this. Actually everyone but the Mikaelson siblings noticed this because they had all gotten used to it over the years. Even Finn who had only been alive 100 years before being daggered.

Those who were familiar with them knew that Kol and Kaylah only followed the steps to their own dance.

...and those who attempted to change the song never lived to regret it.

* * *

><p><strong>7:30pm<strong>

"**Rebekah, sweet, you do realize that it doesn't matter how much you look at them, her head isn't going to explode? Not that it wouldn't be funny but people are starting to stare."**

The blonde Original looked up as Kol came up to her, grabbing another glass of champagne as a waiter passed. She rolled her eyes at him, still looking at Matt and the girl he had been dancing with. Sighing when Matt laughed, Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest, wondering why Matt was with the girl when _she _had been the once to invite him. Kol, seeing the solemn look on her face let out a sigh, before handing the glass to her. Rebekah accepted it, finishing the champagne in one go before handing it back to her brother, who, in return, set it aside on the bar. He was bored and ever since he was a child, he never dealt with it well.

"He was _my_ date! Besides, why would he choose her over me? He enjoyed dancing with me during the second set. But, as soon as Nik looked at him, he seemed spooked."

Kol resisted the urge to make a snarky comment, amused that Klaus was still scaring off Rebekah's potential suitors Klaus, even when he was human never thought anyone was good enough for Rebekah, and that was one of the only thing he agreed with. He narrowed his eyes at Matt, wondering what was so special about him that held Rebekah's attention, and replied what he was thinking."Do you want me to kill her, sister? Say the word and i'll snap her in half after luring her outside."

"No, it's all right, i'll talk to him after I go and give Nik a beating. But thank you, Kol, you can be somewhat sweet when you want to."

"Sweet is boring, sister. Ripping out someone's heart is...entertaining. But you always find a way to ruin my run."

"Where is Kaylah? You two are never apart, and you're even more of a pain in the arse when she isn't around to balance you out."

Kol just grinned, pointed towards the hallway that led to a balcony."She got...irritated when she overheard a certain doppelgänger's bodyguard couldn't keep his mouth shut. Elijah warned her once more, and she decided to take her anger out on one of the waiters. Needless to say he won't be receiving his paycheck this evening."

Rebekah rolled her blue orbs once again at the mention of Elena and the Salvatore brothers, half wishing that Kaylah snapped their necks but knew that she did respect Elijah to keep quiet, but it wouldn't be for long. Nobody could ever restrain the twins, even Elijah. She looked over at Matt, still with the girl, and pouted once more. Rebekah turned, tapping Kol on the cheek before she skipped away, her attention now on giving Klaus a peace of her mind, who was in the middle of chatting with Elijah across the room. Kol noticed that the hybrid had been dancing with a young blonde by the name of Caroline, who Kol had seen glaring at Rebekah while dancing with Klaus. She was looking at Rebekah as if his sister were come disease that was going to infect Matt, something that didn't sit right with Kol. The youngest Mikaelson brother cocked an amused eyebrow as Rebekah swatted Klaus on the arm, scolding him.

He felt a familiar presence near him and looked away from his siblings to see Kaylah, now refreshed, making her way over to him. She passed Carol Lockwood who had just accepted another glass of champagne but before she could take a sip, his twin grabbed it, finishing the glass in a couple of seconds. Carol kept her mouth shut as Kaylah sent her a look before smiling politely. Kol could almost see the frustration coming off of his twin because he felt the same. He felt tense and the two were never ones for denying their nature, and as the moments ticked by, it was becoming more and more impossible to keep themselves together. They had spent over one hundred years in a box and had barely been out a few weeks, they had time to catch up on.

"Come to your brother, darling."

Kol held out his hand as she came up to him, twirling her around before pulling her against him. They both released a contented sigh as the two reconnected, Kaylah's fingers curling around the lapels of his tux jacket. His hands settled possessive on her hips, fingers running back and forth the soft material of her ballgown. He frowned, finding something off with her, he could sense it."You're just as bored as I am, sweet. But there is something else that's bothering you. Did the waiter not put up a good fight? I thought that he would take your mind off of the brothers."

Kaylah smiled as she remembered how the waiter had fought her every move."He did, actually. Almost got away few for a moment there. It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

She turned in his arms, telling him to remove his attention from her for a second. He obeyed and she pointed over the room, where stood Caroline and Matt."She has been glaring and looking down on Rebekah all evening. It's not just that, according to our sister, the girl is the object of Nik's affections, despite her being disrespectful to our sister when Rebekah is at school. She, apparently, assumes that she can talk to Rebekah however she likes. Listen to them, Kol."

"_What are you doing? Why are you here with the She-Devil?"_

_"What was I supposed to say, no? And why the hell are you here with Klaus?"_

_"Don't even get me started."_

Kol chuckled, but it wasn't one of amusement, it was one laced with venom."So, normally over-protective Niklaus who has never allowed anyone getting away with talking to Rebekah like that, apart from himself of course, allows that because he wants to get in good with the pretty blonde? Talk about hypocritical."

"Yes. It's not just Elena, who by the way, still hasn't apologized, despite me telling her to earlier this week when we handed out the invitations. Nik gave the girl everything she's wearing."

Kol wrenched Kaylah close, lips brushing her ear as he whispered, now telling her to look at Matt who was still with Caroline. "This is not Bekah's night, love. The boy she invited who's standing with the blonde, has been ignoring her all evening. He danced with her but Nik gave him the look, and since then, the boy hasn't even looked in her direction."

Kaylah glanced over at their sister, who was now standing with Carol, but her attention was still on Matt, who was still with the blonde, laughing. Kaylah saw red. Despite their fights over the years, when it came to Rebekah and the twins, there was only one thing to remember. They were fiercely protective of her sister, it didn't matter the times they had mocked her, hurt her, because when it mattered, they would protect her. But at times, they went the wrong way about it. If they saw heartbreak advancing upon Rebekah, they would remove that problem, which was mainly the man. Rebekah wore her heart on her sleeve, and fell in love far too easily. They were much like Klaus when it came to her love life and if they saw her getting hurt, they wouldn't allow the romance to even begin, they would try to save her from a broken heart even before anything took place.

...and in Matt, the twins saw a broken heart.

There was a big chance on the quarterback joining the high body count that the twins had made over the years with those who hurt their sister.

Kaylah glanced up at Kol, who, like her, had a dark glint in his eye."So, brother, which one first? The judgemental baby vampire who thinks she's better than everyone else, despite denying her feelings for the big bad wolf? Or the quarterback who cares far too much about what said baby vampire thinks and cannot think for himself?"

Kol kissed her bare collarbone, whispering so low that nobody but Kaylah could hear."But that isn't half the fun, darling. If one suffers, Elena and the Salvatore's suffers and at the same time, we defend our sister's honour. I think this is what the children these days call a...win/win."

The two laughed, the boredom being replaced with a wicked matching smile as Kol led her onto the dance floor to celebrate.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. Please leave a review if you would like more. I was nervous about posting this chapter because i've been having a bad case of writer's block. Sorry for any grammarspelling mistakes.**

**For those who would like to see Kaylah's dress, here is the link: ****www . davidress images/uploads/cute-dresses/ball-gown-strapless-red-and-black-3038-beads-658_1 . jpg**


	7. Sweet Revenge

**A/N This is a warning – violence is mentioned in this chapter so if you don't like it or are easily offended, I recommend that you don't read this. Also, if you are fans of Caroline, Elena or Matt, turn back. It's not fair to send me hate if i've warned you.Anyway, i'm sorry for taking so long, but I can't begin to tell you how busy i've been, in my own life along with other fics i'm trying to update. Writers block has been a big part of that, but i'm trying to get back on track. **

**Please leave a review if you liked it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven — Sweet Revenge<strong>

**Flashback—New York—1913**

"_**...the young woman, twenty three year old Lucille Knight, was left unconscious on her bedroom floor. She was found in a pool of her own blood, unable to move because she had been bound to the bed headboard and had hit her head on the bedside table after attempting to get herself free to call for help. Due to her attack, which had resulted in two deep stab wounds, bruising on her body, and what seemed to be two holes on her neck, wrists and thigh, detectives who have been working on the case has confirmed that she is another victim of the killers who are still unidentified."**_

_The reader holding the news paper poured himself another drink, a wicked smirk on his face as he reminisced on what he was reading about.**"The attack fit the usual pattern of these attackers, ending with their signature, the letter 'K' seared into each wrist. The detectives do not have en explanation as to how this letter become seared into the wrists due to each victim known to the attackers refusal to talk about their encounters. These attackers, known to be a woman and a man, have been escaping the clutches of the law for the past month, and their victims have reached seventy two, so the police department have warned the people of New York to lock their doors and never to walk the streets by themselves until they catch those who are responsible."**_

"_Locking their doors? I swear, humans become much more brainless as the years go on."_

_Kol shook his head as if disappointed and took a large gulp of his drink before he leaned back against the headboard of the four poster bed he was sitting on. He let his dark eyes trail over the front page of the newspaper he had been reading, chuckling darkly when he saw his and Kaylah's attacks being headlines once again. Each day of the month there had been another attack, and each morning when Kol went to collect the newspaper, he was greeted with another catchy headline telling him that he and Kaylah had done well. Unlike Elijah and, at times Klaus, the twins, especially Kol, liked making headlines. It made the whole experience more enjoyable, and he saw it as some sort of game. He and Kaylah kept the same pattern, especially their signature, but always found new ways to make the new attack worse than the last one._

_But they hadn't killed any of their knife victims that month, they made sure that they had lived. It was much more enjoyable to know that they would be wearing the letter of their attackers' first name for the rest of their life. Each were mentally and psychically traumatized. Kol stared at their knife as he thought back to their first victim of that month. She had been a pretty blonde with green eyes and it had actually been Kaylah who had picked her out, and since it was their birthday Kol allowed it though he had admitted later, his twin had good taste. Kol leaned over to the bedside table, searching through the newspapers he had collected over that month. He looked at the front page, remembering how pleased they'd been when they saw that they had made their fist headline on their first day at New York for a long while._

"_**Fatally wounded woman found bleeding in the street after crawling out of home to find help. After being treated, the victim told the detectives that the attackers had let her go after, in her own words 'giving her a souvenir of their time together', which had been the letter 'K' being scorched on each wrist. The police force found the victim's home vacant, only a blood trail which led to where the victim had been found."**_

_Setting the paper to the side, Kol smirked to himself, fingers running along the blade of their knife, which was now cleaned from the night before. He pouted, finishing off his drink. He was bored. Kaylah had only been gone a few minutes to collect their letters from downstairs. No doubt Rebekah and Elijah had been writing, their elder brother making sure they were behaving while their sister wanting to complain about Klaus. He didn't like it when she was away, even for a short period of time, neither of them did. They had just gotten back from the Opera, where, after deciding that the lead role hadn't lived up to their expectations, the twins had fed on the young girl after the show. To cheer Kol up because he had always enjoyed Opera, Kaylah had taken him dancing, and after a few hushed whispers and allowing him to pick their next meal, she had finally returned the smile onto his handsome face. But now, Kol was bored once again._

_Ever since he was a small child, he had to always be moving around, constantly entertained because otherwise he would just find excitement somewhere else. And when that happened, when her twin's mood darkened because he wasn't getting what he wanted, what she thought he deserved, his twin would search high and low to find something to make him smile once again. Then, if the same thing happened to Kaylah, Kol brought it upon himself to fix the problem. That was how they worked. When one was angry, the other felt it and they considered it their job to make it better._

_It was what made them fascinating._

_Kol broke out of his thoughts when he felt a familiar feeling in his stomach, and he perked up when he door handle turned before his twin sauntered into the room, holding the letters in her hand."Anything interesting, love?"_

_Placing their knife to the side, Kol jumped up, making his way over to his twin. She tossed the letters onto her vanity as Kol came up behind her, peeling off her coat before he set it aside."Elijah doesn't believe in our ways of fun, like always and Rebekah has apparently 'had enough of Nik's constant pestering.'"_

"_Which means that they are arguing today before they make up again tomorrow when he buys her something pretty?" Kol finished with a tired sigh._

_Never liking Kaylah's long hair being tied up, Kol began working on whatever was keeping her long locks hidden. It had always been this way. She could sit for hours getting her hair done, but as soon as Kol saw whatever someone had done to her hair, he would pull out whatever she had done to it. He adored her hair, had since they were children, and refused to allow her to toy with it. Kol wrenched his twin to him, both standing in front of the mirror, him behind her. With somewhat gentle fingers, Kol undid the clips in her hair, his smile appearing once more when her brown locks tumbled down her shoulders. She placed the clips that had been holding her hair up on the vanity near the window before picking up the hairbrush. Raising a demanding eyebrow, Kaylah passed the brush to her brother, who obeyed. He brushed it through her long hair, counting how many times, while she picked up the newspaper he had took over, opening it up to the article that was linked to their headline._

_Just as she was about to read, Kaylah spoke up, her eyes flashing anger for a second."Do you have any idea how disgusting some of the men are in this city? I had to tear out three beating hearts and I broke on of my nails just because they would not leave me alone."_

_Kol frowned, losing his counting for a second."I told you, sister. You should never go anywhere without your twin, I could have prevented your nails from being broken while I actually snapped a few necks. I'm sure they weren't even worth taking a bite out of."_

_Kaylah smiled at her twin, noticing the possessive tone in his voice."It was only downstairs, brother. I'm close to one thousand years old, i'm sure that I can handle a few boys."_

_He made a sound of approval, placing the brush aside and admired his work. Her long hair was swept to one side and Kol leaned down, lips latching onto the skin of her throat, taking advantage. Kaylah's eyes fluttered, suddenly having trouble processing the words she was meant to be reading. Kol pressed hard against her, and the paper fell out of her hands as he pushed her up against the full body mirror, her hands hitting each side of it to brace herself before she went through the glass. Kol let out a groan, his left hand curling around her hip while his right dove into her hair, fingers tangling in her long locks before he tugged, making her gasp out loud. Now gaining better access to her neck, he bite down with human teeth, while his fingers soothed her, getting rid of any pain, which didn't seem to be any by the way Kaylah was moaning._

"_As i've said many times before, sister."Kol purred into her ear, head raising to meet her gaze in the mirror."We make a beautiful sight to look at, don't we?"_

_Forehead falling against the glass, Kaylah stared into her own eyes, which matched Kol's as her twin reached her collarbone, pulling down the strap of her dress as he moved. Her lips parted, a shaky breath leaving her as she continued to stare at herself, unable to move as Kol made sure she wouldn't manage to side step him without a fight. Her fingers curled around the edge of the mirror as his left hand, that had been on her hip, moved downwards. As he did, Kaylah jumped slightly as he purposefully made her shiver, and as she did, she ground against him, making Kol release a groan. She bit her lip to keep herself quiet as his fingers brushed her skin once he reached the bottom of her dress, and slowly to irritate her, Kol began to move his hands upwards again, taking her dress with him. She allowed him to enjoy his moment of victory when she betrayed herself, letting out a moan of need. Kol smirked at her in the mirror, the glass following their every move as his hand almost reached her hip, along with the dress._

"_Kol?"_

_Her breathy tone caught his attention, and he raised his eyes to meet hers once more."Yes, darling?"_

"_I want...i want-"_

_His lips brushed the underside of her jaw, fingers itching closer to where they both wanted him to be, but neither willing to lose at their game. Kaylah's head lifted, her nose now an inch from the mirror as Kol pressed her against it. She licked her lips, her knuckles going white as she held onto the edge of the mirror. He grinned to himself, convinced that he had won their game. This was his dream. To have Kaylah begging him to devour her, admitting that he had won._

"_What do you want, sweet? Name it and i'll give it to you."_

_She parted her lips once more and it seemed like she was about to admit defeat, but before Kol could react, she had turned the tables. When his eyes shut once again after Kaylah ground against him, she quickly turned around, grabbing him. She smashed him against the mirror, breaking the glass without a doubt. Kol hissed as the glass shattered behind him, cracks making their way through. Some pieces dug into his back, slicing into his skin but he gave no reaction as his twin dug her nails into the back of his head when she pulled him down. She claimed his lips with her own, fingers coming through his hair, fisting his silky strands, angling his head to deepening the kiss. Her free hand cupped his cheek, thumb stroking his cheek somewhat tenderly. Her fangs sliced his bottom lip, only ceasing to encourage the youngest Mikaelson brother on more. Kol grinned against her lips, fingers tangling in her long locks, pulling her harsh against him, giving up his mission for power for a moment._

_But this didn't satisfy his twin. She claimed his hands, the right that was in her hair and the left that was keeping her close around her waist. Then Kaylah, making sure to make it leave an impact, pinned his wrists to the mirror._

_He reluctantly broke the kiss to speak, a teasing tone laced in his voice."Come on, darling, let's play fair. I've learnt my lesson."_

"_...which was?"_

_Kol chuckled, wiping the remaining blood off his bottom lip."Never try to win the same with those who make the rules."_

"_That's why I got you a present. Another player."_

_Interested, Kol stayed silent and Kaylah let his wrists go. His arms locked around her once again, biting his lip in anticipation as her head turned to the door._

"_You can come in now, darling."_

_A second later the opened and in walked a young woman, looking around their eternal age. By the looks of her red eyes, she hadn't been compelled but was smart enough not to run away from them. Kaylah had ordered her to stand outside until she was ordered to come in. Hands clasped in front of her, remembering what Kaylah had told her, the young woman slowly made her way over to the twins, stopping just a meter from them. Her long dark hair was swept to one side and her wide brown eyes, innocent but terrified, looked anywhere but the two._

"_My, my...isn't she entertaining?"_

"_I found her in the lobby. She's not from here and has no friend, poor thing.""What's your name, sweet?" Kaylah demanded._

"_P-Pearl. My name is Pearl."_

_Kaylah took a step back and Kol flashed behind the girl, making her inhale sharply. His eyes were narrowed, a predatory look in them as he observed her, walking around her in a circle. Her body shook with fear, but Kaylah's words, telling her to obey echoed in her head, and she kept silent. His twin trailed over to them, standing next to the young girl as she watched her brother. He stopped in front of the human, fingers grasping her chin, raising her head. Her large brown eyes reminded him of someone, along with her long brown hair and her full lips. Pearl's oval face and fine bone structure made him think, almost as if he were trying to place who she reminded him of. He leaned closer, nose brushing her cheek as he whispered in her ear, making her gasp._

"_Aren't you something, love?" Kol murmured with a grin._

_She reminded him of Kaylah._

_Pearl was no where as precious and perfect as his twin, but there were some that mirrored his sister._

"_She reminds me of you."_

_Kaylah stepped behind the woman, hands settling on her hips, chin resting on her shoulder."I know. She could never amount to how...irreplaceable and beautiful as I am. But I was amazed, too."_

_Kol, once eyes catching his sister, instantly forgot about the young girl. His attention moved to Kaylah, the only person who he valued above himself, just as much as she did him. He moved closer, now pressed up against the young woman, who tried to hold back her tears. Pearl was now sandwiched in between the twins, trying to imagine she was some place else, anywhere but the room she was now locked in, with no possible way out unless they allowed her. Pearl's heart thumped against her ribcage as the two looked away from one another, Kol's hand cupping her cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumb._

"_Brother?"_

_Kol instantly snapped into action, eyes meeting Kaylah's. She raised her hand, still standing behind Pearl, and showed him their knife she had somehow grabbed their from near the bed. Her lips curled into a cheeky grin as a giggle fell from her lips. She brought the knife to Pearl's neck, ignoring the hiss of pain that came from the young woman. Pearl began to cry as a burning sensation ran throughout her body, knees bucking as the pain enveloped her._

"_Would you like to see if she tastes the same as I do, too?...or makes the same sounds?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Mikaelson Mansion—9:15pm<strong>

"**Where are the terror twins?"**

Elena looked up at Damon's words, his blue eyes trailing over the crowds of people as Stefan did the same. The two had been keeping a close eye on the Mikaelson siblings, especially Kol and Kaylah the whole night, just in case they started something. Damon's gaze instantly found Klaus and Rebekah, who seemed to be in the middle of a heated quiet argument at the side. Stefan found Elijah and Finn, who were chatting at the bar once more. But the whereabouts of the two they desperately had made sure to keep an eye on where nowhere to be found. Damon handed Elena her coat, eyes telling that they were leaving, and she took it with a huff.

"Damon? I said-"

"I have no clue! I can't hear them anywhere, either. When did you last see them, Stef?"

Damon turned to his brother, who scanned the room once more before replying."On the dance floor about ten minutes ago. What about you, 'Lena?"

They got no response.

"Elena?"

The two turned around, expecting to see Elena standing there but were met with the spot she had been previously occupying. Damon turned in a circle, swearing as he tried to catch sight of the doppelgänger but, once again, came up with nothing. He had only taken his eyes off of her for a moment and now she was gone. Damon sighed, running a hand over his face, positive that he was beginning to feel a headache. He glanced at his brother who just shrugged, looking in the opposite direction but, like his brother before him, he didn't see Elena anywhere.

"Where the hell is she, Damon?"

"How am I supposed to know? I took my eyes off of her for _one_ second. What about you? It's not a one man job!"

Stefan took a step towards his brother, reasons for not making a scene flying out of his head, and Damon did the same. But just before they were about to lunge at one another, a giggle was heard across the room. Their eyes snapped over to the source, and their gazes landed on Rebekah and Kaylah, the twin whispering into the blonde Originals' ear. He tried to listen, but it was like they were purposefully speaking lower than usually. Kaylah winked at her sister before grabbing her wrist, leading her through the crowd. White Stefan beside him let out a sigh of relief after seeing that she wasn't anywhere near Elena, Damon's frown only deepened.

"This is not good."

Stefan looked over at his brother, eyes full of confusion."What? She's with Rebekah and i'm sure Kol is off annoying Klaus. They're apart-"

"Yeah, _apart_. The two are never apart, Stef. That isn't a good sign. That's a bad one. Really, really bad."

* * *

><p>"<strong>I th-thought you wanted peace. That tonight was putting a line underneath it all."<strong>

Kol chuckled, keeping a firm grip on Elena. He leaned down, lips brushing her ear."Then you're the dumbest doppelgänger of them all, darling and believe me, that is saying something."

Glaring up at him, Elena struggled but it was no use. Trying to fight off an Original was like fighting a brick wall, Kol's grip was like iron. He had taken her out onto the balcony, and was now holding her against the metal railing, the only thing keeping her from falling over it. She swallowed, the air hitting her back, knowing that if he let go, there was nothing stopping her from certain death. He had captured her while Damon and Stefan had gotten suspicious when they hadn't seen the twins in a while. She hadn't had a chance to react. He had used his vampire speed, and the brothers were no match to a thousand year old skilled vampire. Kol had been watching them all night since his conversation with his twin, and like a shark circling it's prey, he acted as soon as she was weak.

Kol smirked at her, eyes dangerous, tempted to toss her over the edge, but he had to wait for Kaylah.

She wouldn't be happy if he jumped to the end of the game.

"What do you want? You have your coffin, there is nothing else!"

He tilted his head, smiling at her, but there was nothing kind about it."That's where you're wrong, love, because I remember a certain task you were supposed to complete as soon as you entered our home. When Kaylah asks you to do something , you obey. She does not like being disobeyed and I do not like her being denied what she wants."

Elena looked away, not wanting to anger the youngest Mikaelson brother more. When he said Kaylah's name, his voice turned protective, as if Elena defying his sister was breaking some sort of law and she was. It was a rule and those who broke it suffered painfully. Kol saw himself as Kaylah's protector, even though they were twins and shared the same amount of strength and abilities. His twin was not to be disrespected. If Kaylah wanted something, she got it without question. If she wanted the dress a girl was wearing but that was the only one made, Kol would happy retrieve it for her, along with offering his twin the neck of the girl who had been wearing it. If Kaylah wanted music, Kol would gladly compel an orchestra and dance with his twin until the early hours in the morning.

He would travel long and far for Kaylah. He'd slaughter those who got in his way, laughing as he did if it made her smile.

He'd do anything for his twin, all because he knew she would happily do the same for him.

"Rebekah? She doesn't-"

Elena stumbled over her words, trying to come up with a cover to keep her heart in her chest as to why she hadn't apologized to the blonde Original.

"It's not just you who thinks she has the right to cross our sister, darling."

Her head snapped up, eyes confused."What are you talking about?"

She never received an answer because before she could, the balcony doors were opened and in sauntered the two Original sisters. Though his expression had been somewhat calm, Elena had seen the anger in his eyes during the moment together but as soon as Kaylah stepped out, as soon as his twin was near, the doppelgänger witnessed a smile pull at Kol's lips. Her brown eyes landed on the female twin, who returned Kol's smile as she opened the door for her younger sister. Rebekah's soft smile dropped when she saw Elena, eyes darkening and at Kaylah's nod, Kol pushed the doppelgänger away from the edge, causing her to stumble slightly. Kaylah had led her out to the balcony, telling her younger sister that she had a _present_ for her and as soon as she heard the words, the blonde had an idea of what was waiting for her. Kaylah promised that it would lighten up her mood since Matt had disrespected her earlier on by ignoring her.

Rebekah had been standing by herself, a sight that neither twin liked to see.

"You aren't saying much without your guard dogs, love." Kaylah remarked from beside her sister.

"Most cowards don't when there isn't anything to protect them." Rebekah responded.

"I believe you have something to say to our sister."

Elena kept quiet, silently hoping that her friends would save her once again. She truly didn't believe that she had anything to apologize for. Rebekah, although mad at her brother after finding out what he had done to her mother, was still a problem for them getting rid of Klaus. They couldn't risk her getting in the way if they had managed to kill him, so Elena did what she had to do.

"I'm not going to apologize for what i'm not sorry for. I did what I had to do in order to keep Klaus from killing me. He was going to kill Jeremy and everyone I love. I can't have people like that a threat to my family."

"...but it's okay to share a bed with a _ripper_ who has killed thousands of people? Kiss the brother of said ripper who i've heard has killed your brother and hurt those you apparently care about? That's a bit of a double standard, isn't it, sweetheart? Should Nik had fallen in love with you too in order to get a free pass? Then you would have looked the other way after that, yes?"

Elena opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut again, speechless."That's not what-"

Kaylah was suddenly gone from in front of her. Elena jumped when she heard a laugh next to her ear and nails were digging into her forearm as the female twin forced her to look ahead.

Kaylah ignored the moan of pain that came from Elena and continued to speak."That's a discussion for another time though, love. We went off topic there for a while. Where was I again? Yes, the apology you _are _going to give my sister."

As she spoke, Kaylah's sharp blood red nails continued to dig into Elena's forearm. They sliced her skin, piercing through as the young girl whimpered. Though her voice was sickly sweet and an innocent smile graced her angelic-like face, they could all hear the hatred for Elena laced in her voice. Enjoying someone finally standing up for her, Rebekah looked on proudly, and the twins could see the happy smile on her face. Since they had been young, the two had always been over protective of Rebekah. They mocked her and teased her but when it came to it, when they were put to the test, they would always come through for the blonde, in their own way. They would never allow harm to come to her, not while they were standing.

Rebekah was, and always would be, the baby of the family. No matter how old they got.

"You can't kill me. You can't force me. Klaus will not allow it. He needs me."

The three Originals' shared a look, each irritated about how _cocky _Elena sounded. Kaylah laughed, and with one sharp move, making sure to leave a wound, sliced Elena's skin. Left on each arm were three long deep scratches. She let the girl go, fingers curling in her long dark hair, pulling her head back. Tears filled Elena's eyes as she was forced to look up at Kaylah.

"In case you haven't heard, love, I do not follow Niklaus. His hybrids mean nothing to me and from what I hear, they mean _nothing_ to him. You stabbed my sister in the back, _literally_ and i'm sure that it hurt. Did it hurt, Bekah?"

"Yes, and I missed the dance, too." The blonde answered happily.

Kaylah hummed in approval, dark eyes landing back on Elena."See? So, unless you want the _entire_ supernatural community hunting down your brother for us, which they will, I suggest that you do what I say and apologize to our sister. You not only disrespected a Mikaelson but you disrespected an Original. That, my love, is punishable by death."

Elena swallowed fearfully. The Originals were not only feared but respected throughout the supernatural community. They had enemies, sure, but they would gladly side with the Originals during a war. They were hated, especially Klaus, but each supernatural being still wanted their approval. Kaylah pushed at Elena, and the human was now standing in front of Rebekah, cheeks wet, ignoring her wounds as Rebekah waited for what Kaylah had ordered. Meanwhile, she made her way over to her twin, who enveloped Kaylah possessively.

"I'm sorry." Elena whispered.

The words were forced and held no sincerity behind them.

This only angered Rebekah and the twins more.

"Not good enough, darling. Once more with feeling. _Now_." Kol ordered.

Elena sighed, trying to force herself to muster up some sympathy for Rebekah. But she truly didn't feel none. She felt nothing but hate for the blonde because of what her brother had done to her family, what the twins had threatened to do to her brother.

"I'm sorry for daggering you, Rebekah. But i'm not sorry for protecting my family. Your brother needed to be stopped, and you weren't going to allow-"

Kaylah felt Kol still, his arms falling from around her waist.

That was it.

"I'm I allowed to join the game, sister?"

Kaylah nodded, motioning for him to go."Where is the fun in following the rules?"

He was not to me messed with in this mood. Even Rebekah felt cold when a growl came for her usually sneaky brother.

Elena was cut off when Kol's arm shot out. His fingers locked around her throat, crushing her windpipe as he easily lifted her into the air. The sisters watched as he led Elena over to the railing, setting her back onto her feet as he held her over the edge. She whimpered, hair blowing in the wind, fear in her eyes as she stared into Kol's remorseful ones. He hissed, fangs coming forwards, eyes turning blood red as he glared down at Elena. Kol rarely got angry and when he did, it was a horrible sight to see. Not for Kaylah or Rebekah, but for those who were going to suffer at his hands. Kol didn't get angry, Kol got even, but at this moment, he couldn't help himself. Elena held her hand out, locking them around the railing to steady herself, but as she did, it began to shake. She began to see spots in front of her eyes, her vision of Kol becoming blurry.

"Why must you always choose the hard way, love?"

Elena's eyes began to flutter, beginning to see darkness."How idiotic do you have to be in order to cross a Mikaelson?"

"What the hell is going on? Let her go!"

Caroline appeared on the balcony, eyes wide as she looked over at her friend, who was being held over the railing. Kaylah and Kol's matching eyes met, the male twins' orbs returning to their usual dark brown. At her nod, he let go of Elena, shoving her away from him with disgust and she fell to the ground, skinning her knees, blood running down her arms from Kaylah's nails earlier. They released a laugh as Caroline attempted to move towards her wounded friend, only to be blocked when Kol stepped in front of her.

"Look who finally joined the party." Kol snarled.

"W-What are you talking about?"

Kaylah looked down at Elena, rolling her eyes." It seems that she also doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut, either."

"It's not all about you, darling. You're friend here has also crossed Rebekah."

"What are you talking about?" Elena repeated, wondering what they were planning.

Kol chuckled, sauntering over to Caroline, circling her."This one here, seems she has the right to judge, which is amusing because of all the _inappropriate _thoughts she has been having of our brother. She's been whispering in the human's ear. Haven't you? Telling him how much of a bad influence my sister is, love. But, at the same time, you have been accepting gifts from the big bad wolf. Seems like judgmental hypocrites run in your friendship group, love."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about."

Kol grabbed Caroline before she could run away, turning her back against his chest. She fought, seemingly thinking that since she was a vampire that she would be able to push him off. He only sighed, annoyed, keeping her still. She growled as Elena whimpered in pain, and catching him by surprise, Caroline elbowed him in the abdomen. He jolted, not expecting this, but before he could react, Caroline punched him across the face. He growled, reaching out, but before he could, Caroline dodged him, grabbing Elena. She flashed towards the balcony door, but Rebekah caught a hold of the doppelgänger, tossing her back to the floor. Kol fixed his tux but stayed back, wanting to see the show, knowing that his twin had witnessed the hit.

Rebekah glanced over at Kaylah, who's expression turned dark, shaking her head."Silly girl."

The blonde took a step back. Kaylah turned into something else when someone went after her twin.

Kayah's vampire face slipped forward, no longer clam after seeing what the blonde had done to her twin. She lunged at Caroline, pinning her to the wall, snapping her wrist when she attempted to hit her. She growled possessively.

"Hit a nerve, did he? It's one thing coming after my sister. I expect that from the likes of you. The blonde _baby vampire _who has mommy or daddy issues, always second best, never noticed. Am i right? The sad, insecure little girl who finally has the taste of power, _assuming_ that they can take on those older than them. The power you think you have has went to your head. It may have worked on Nik, he has always liked a challenge, especially when deep down, you have the same insecurities you had as a human, it makes him feel better about himself, then he gets bored. Me? I don't play that game, darling. _I am better. I am stronger_ and that is what Rebekah is. My sister is better and that is what killed you when your little friend took an interest in her."

Caroline swallowed, tears brimming as Kaylah's harsh words hit close to home."Let go of me!"

"Or what? You'll run to Nik? The safety net you've built for yourself just in case we came after you? I'm sure that he'll understand why i've torn your head off after you came after my twin. Like I said, going after Rebekah is a mistake. But Kol? Do you even want to know what is going to happen? Do not touch my brother."

Both Elena and Caroline cried out in pain when Kaylah punched through Caroline's ribcage. She gasped in agony as the elder vampire grasped her heart in her hands, squeezing tightly. Her beautiful blue dress became ruined as blood seeped through the material, her ribs cracking as Kaylah used much more force than needed. Her breath caught in her throat, a choking noise coming from her as she screwed her eyes shut, waiting for death. Kaylah tilted her head, a sick smile on her face as she watched the emotions play out on Caroline's face. She only saw red. As soon as she witnessed her brother being hit, witnessed Caroline daring to touch her twin, Kaylah's entire body had shook with rage. Even Rebekah had seen this. Nobody dared to go after the twins, not since thousands had died attempting to take them down. When you went after one, the other never stopped looking for you until you paid for your sin.

Their protectiveness towards one another had no limits.

It didn't matter what you did, where you ran, how far you ran, they would find you. Even their family had made the mistake more than once and the consequences were dire. Even when they were children, if someone made the other upset, even _accidentally_, the other caused havoc. Klaus had made Kol cry when he was two years old by accidentally trampling on his fingers while running after Elijah. Kaylah, who had been playing with daisies next to him with Rebekah, after seeing the tears on Kol's face, had screamed bloody murder. She became inconsolable, her own tears running down her face as if she had been the one who had been hurt. Seeing Kol being hurt made Kaylah feel her own pain. She had lunged at her twin, wrapping around him like a vice, as if she were a shield protecting him from the harm in the world. For weeks after that, she had refused to even look at Klaus, the two year old screaming whenever he came towards her and Kol.

It didn't matter how old they gotten, you could never break their bond.

When one suffered, the other only held onto that one tighter. They would never let go.

Rebekah, who had been remembering the incident, broke out of her thoughts as Caroline's pleas snapped her back into reality.

"If you're going to kill me...do it." Caroline choked through sharp breaths.

Kaylah just winked at the blonde, gripping her heard tighter, enjoying as she squirmed."Rebekah, go back inside."

"Why? What are you going to do?" The blonde asked then a small smile crawled onto her face."Besides, I still haven't gotten my present."

"We will be in soon, don't worry. You will get your apology, i'll make sure of it. But, it seems that they are adamant in refusing me. Elijah will begin to worry, and we don't want to upset him on his special day, do we?"

Kaylah looked over at her sister, knowing that her words would work. Rebekah thought about her words, knowing that Elijah would soon ask questions as to where they were."Fine. But what about those two? I'm sure the Salvatore brothers are looking for the doppelgänger."

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure that our brothers stay occupied."

Rebekah, hearing the tone in Kaylah's voice and seeing Kol's pointed look, nodded. She rolled her eyes and sighed, glaring at Elena before storming inside. The twins were not to be questioned, they were similar to Klaus in this way. When they asked something of you, you never denied them. Even if you were related to them. Rebekah had been brought up to listen to her elder siblings, even if she was vindictive herself. She never questioned Elijah, none of them did.

Kol listened out carefully, nodding when he was sure that she was out of earshot. Kaylah turned back to Caroline, responding to her earlier words."I'm not going to kill you, darling. Killing you doesn't give me what I want. I want you to hurt, I want you to suffer. I want you to remember that what happens next, what I do next, is on _you_. For all of your sins towards my siblings."

Kol broke in then, leaning against the railing, an exited look on his face as he spoke."Especially Rebekah, love. Despite coming across like she does, Rebekah is sensitive. She falls in love far too easily, and is, at times, naive. That's why she needs to be looked out for because she rules with her heart more than her head at times. It is our job to look out for imbeciles, leeches, and for those who are out to harm her. Rebekah needs protection from herself at times. Her heart, even after one thousand years, is still easily broken. Poor thing."

"...and when someone is close to breaking her heart...we _break_ them. So, tonight, we are going to kill two birds with one stone, Caroline. Do you understand what we're saying?" Kaylah finished, speaking to Caroline as if she were a child.

As his twin finished, Kol flashed inside, leaving Caroline and Elena to think about Kaylah's words. Their expressions turned from confusion to terrified in a matter of moments when the realized who the two had been speaking about. They not only wanted to avenge their sister, to protect her, but they wanted to make Elena and Caroline, along with their friends, suffer at the same time. They not only wanted to hurt them but they wanted to make them suffer, and that was why they weren't going after them. They were hurting those closest to them. Caroline slumped to the floor after Kaylah removed her hand from her ribcage, the air knocked out of her. She panted, massaging her neck from where the elder vampire had grabbed her. Just as they connected the dots, Kol returned, but not by himself.

He had Matt with him, the young man struggling in his arms.

"Rebekah truly knows how to pick them, doesn't she?" Kol commented.

"Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this!" Elena hissed, standing on shaky feet.

Kaylah laughed, wiping her bloody hand clean with the white handkerchief from Matt's tux."Of course he does, darling. He is perfect. Not only do we stop him from hurting Rebekah, who by the way, is too good for you, love, but we punish those who have attempted to cross us. This is not our fault, this is yours."

"...and we're bored. We needed entertainment. But you can't tell Elijah, sweethearts, we're meant to be on our best behaviour tonight."

Elena watched in horror as Kol gripped Matt's neck, the human gasping for air as his windpipe began to cruch beneath the strength."Please. Don't...Don't hurt him! I'll do anything. Just leave him alone. Please? Don't let him hurt him."

Caroline, having never experienced what Kaylah had done to her, had passed out. She was still slumped to the ground, but her eyes were unfocused, her head resting against the wall. She knew what was happening, eyes worried but was too weak to help. Kaylah sighed, she had been expecting screaming from the blonde. She was itching to rip off Caroline's limbs for daring to touch her brother, but knew that hurting Matt, one of the people she adored in the world, was going to hurt her more, made her calm a little. Meanwhile, crocodile tears streamed down Elena's cheeks as she pleaded with the twins, trying to reach out to their humanity, especially Kaylah's, hoping that since she was a woman, she would feel bad for her. Kaylah eyed her brother as he stared at her from behind Matt, dark eyes pinning hers to his own. He looked down and when he raised his head, his fangs had returned, eyes turning blood red, and he sent her a wicked grin.

"Sister, i'm waiting..."Kol sing-songed, running his tongue along his fangs.

"Okay. I won't let him harm your friend. I give you my word."

At Kaylah's words, at her promise to not let Kol hurt Matt, Elena slowly calmed down. The doppelgänger knew that the only person who had that much influence over Kol's actions was Kaylah. She leaned back against the wall across from Caroline, her heart thumping against her ribcage. She looked over at Matt, nodding as he looked terrified. She mouthed 'You're going to be okay. You'll be okay.' Matt swallowed thickly, clutching a broken hand that Kol had crushed when he grabbed him, mostly because he had been ignoring Rebekah according to the male twin. He tried to stay still, not wanting to set off Kol who was standing behind him.

"Matt, you can leave now." Kaylah said a moment later.

The young man hesitantly took a step forward, as if waiting for Kol to pounce. Nothing happened. He smiled thankfully at Elena, telling her that he was all right. A weight lifted off of his shoulders and still holding his wounded hand, he went to walk over to Caroline, but before he could take another step, his world went black.

"Matt! Matt, no!"

Just as Matt was about to reach for Caroline, Kaylah had lunged for him. With a sharp move, the female twin snapped his neck, and because of the dead silence, the snapping of bones had echoed in Elena's ears. Eyes wide with terror, Elena watched in slow motion as her life long friend, a piece of her heart, fell to the ground. His knees buckled, head hitting off of the railing as he landed on the ground. Elena released a shaky breath, her face losing colour as she shuffled over to Matt, a heartbreaking sob slipping from her lips. She towered over him, on her knees, trying to wake him up. But when she got no response, no sign that he was still breathing, she cupped her hands over her face, trying to keep the screams inside as Matt's lifeless eyes looked back up at her.

She actually felt her heart break as she stared down at Matt. The pain was _**unbearable**_...indescribable.

"Wh...why?" She whispered after finding her voice, raising her head.

"I think that is a question you should be asking yourself, love. You were warned and this is the consequence. This is what happens when you come after my family. Tell your friends to stay away from Rebekah. The next time you see her, Elena, make sure to apologize and _mean_ it."

_She'll need it._

The twins knew that Rebekah would be mad at them for the next while. She had liked Matt, but the two had seen heartbreak on the horizon with him. They had always acted when they saw this. It was better for it to happen now then when she had fallen for him. Kol and Kaylah looked at one another, and knew that it was time to return to the party before Elijah or Finn came looking for them. Knowing that Caroline would be alert soon, and not wanting her to ruin the party, Kol snapped her neck, throwing Caroline over the side. He didn't want anyone to find her anytime soon, especially Klaus but it was also revenge for hitting him.

"Come, sister. I promised you another dance." Kol chuckled with a wink.

Her twin held out his hand, and she slipped her smaller one into his larger one, their fingers instantly lacing together before he led her towards the door.

But just before they left, Kol turned back to Elena.

"I think it's time you go home, sweet. Be sure to clean up before you join the rest of us. You look a mess. We don't want to ruin Elijah's party, do we?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter, I struggled with it quite a lot but i'm hoping that I can update much quicker. I'm sorry that it's so late. <strong>

**Please leave a review. **


	8. School Day

**A/N Thank you for all of your reviews. Please keep them coming if you would like to see more of this story, it really does encourage me. To try and make up for being so late with the last chapter, I've spent a lot of time writing this chapter so I hope you forgive me. Again, writers block has been really cruel to me but i'm hoping to find more inspiration soon.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter eight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight—School Day<strong>

**1000+ Years Ago**

"_**Kaylah, darling, please do hush."**_

_Esther Mikaelson pulled the five year old into her comforting embrace, rocking back and forth as her eldest daughter screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she squirmed in Esther's arms, her brown eyes flooding with more tears as she tried to escape. Her arms reached out, hands grasping at air as her father walked away with Kol. The villagers watched in shock as the twins screamed loudly, Kol attempting to tear Mikael's arms away from him as he tried to get to his sister. It was rare for even Kol to disobey Mikael, but at that moment, he didn't care. It felt as if a piece of them was missing, and both would raise hell whenever it happened._

_Neither twin could bear to be separated, it was unheard of._

"_Father, no! Do not take him. Father, please!"_

_Esther wiped Kaylah's tears away, tucking her long hair behind her ear."Kaylah, your brother will return soon. Your father is only taking him hunting, a boy needs to learn. He will be back before you know it. This cannot keep happening, you both need to separate now and then."_

_But Kaylah didn't listen to her mother. She didn't even notice Elijah crouching down next to the two, trying to comfort his sister. Even he hated seeing them apart, they made each other happy. When they were together, it was as if the world slipped away, and Elijah would hate for each of them to be unhappy._

"_Kaylah, sister. Do calm down." He implored._

"_No, 'Lijah. It's not fair. Make father bring him back."_

_This happened whenever one of them was taken away. Mikael had been teaching Kol how to hunt, he had been after Klaus, but whenever her father attempted to take off with Kol, the two would cause havoc. It had gotten to the point that Kaylah would wrap herself around her brother in an attempt to keep him close or the two running off the avoid confrontation. As her brother and mother tried to defuse the situation because more people were beginning to stare, Kol kicked his feet at the ground, trying to pull away from Mikael, his eyes wild at seeing his sister cry. Kol's teeth ground together, and he stared defiantly up at his father._

"_I don't want to go, father!"_

_Mikael glared at his son, shaking his head."You will return to her soon. Now stop being so difficult and come. The longer you refuse, the longer it will take to get back. No son of mine will not learn how to hunt."_

"_I am **not** leaving her. She is not being left alone. I don't want to go, I want to be with Kaylah!"_

_The two Mikaelson men stared at one another. Mikael glared, snarled and threatened his son but it had no effect. Kol didn't usually talk back to Mikael, none of them dared to but when it came to Kaylah, he had no limits. His twin was now sobbing, still being restrained by Esther, and Kol's face lost colour. It was like this whenever she was upset. It had been that way since they were young. Even when they had been born and one was taken from the other. The twin would cry for hours on end until the other twin was returned and then they would curl around one another._

"_Boy-"_

"_MIKAEL!"_

_Mikael's head snapped to the side when he heard Esther's voice. He saw tears running down Kaylah's cheeks, her brown eyes wide with heartbreak as she still attempted to remove herself from Esther's arms. He then looked down at his son, who looked like he was fighting with himself, wanting to run to his sister. Kol's small hand was curled in Mikael's larger one, his face wearing a forlorn expression as he stared at his twin. Even Klaus was looking displeased by Mikael's actions. He was comforting a crying Rebekah, whose tears had been caused by seeing her sister crying. _

_Elijah was shaking his head. Only a few hours ago his siblings had been happy. Kaylah and Kol had been playing with their carved wooden toys with Rebekah and Klaus, sitting contently on the ground before Mikael had dragged her twin away. That was when it started. Kaylah quickly turned angry and the tears soon came after when her parents refused to return her brother. Klaus had comforted Rebekah, who had started sobbing after seeing her big sister upset. Kol had went wild, snarling when Kaylah called for him._

_**All of this stress caused by a simple separation. **Mikael thought angrily._

_At his eldest daughter's sobs, Mikael swallowed thickly. He may have not gotten along with Klaus, but Mikael's daughters were a soft spot when they weren't siding with the son he wasn't fond of. He had been more stern with them since he had lost his Freya. Kaylah looked liked her heart had been ripped out and Kol, who saw himself as her protector, was glaring back at his father. His eyes darkened, and at that moment Kol had no fear, he was going back to his twin whether Mikael wanted him to or not._

"_Go. Put a stop to this nonsense now." Mikael ordered._

_Before the words even left Mikael's mouth, Kol had run off. He ran over to his twin, shouting her name to catch her attention as Kaylah pleaded with her mother. Kaylah was a usually strong child who was never swayed by anything but if her twin was taken from her, all hell would unleash. _

"_I want Kol! Give him back, he isn't yours to take!"_

"_Let her go, mother!" Kol demanded._

_Wanting her children to stop their tears, Esther let go of her daughter and the entire family watched as Kaylah got onto her feet. The tears still ran down her soft cheeks as she ran towards her brother, who glared at those who tried to comfort his twin. Kol caught his twin as she jumped into his arms, and despite being the same age and him only being a few inches taller than her, the two felt safe. The felt **complete**. He swung his arms around Kaylah possessively but gently and the two smiled happily, content as they were no longer separated._

_Kaylah's tears instantly stopped when Kol whispered into her ear."It's all right."_

"_Kol. Father mustn't-"_

"_We're not going to be apart again. I promise."_

_Mikael and Esther watched as the two pulled apart, and suddenly they were laughing, as if the last few hours hadn't happened. The twins sat back down on the spot they had been occupying before Mikael had dragged Kol away. Kol handed Kaylah the carved wooden horse while he picked up the carved knight once again, large smiles on their faces as they returned to their made up game. Mikael had noticed that Rebekah's tears had stopped and she was now sitting back on Klaus' lap, a wide grin on her beautiful face as the played with their own wooden toys that he had carved while Elijah watched over his siblings protectively._

"_I want the knight this time, Nik!"_

_Klaus laughed, happily handing it back to his blonde sister."As you wish, 'Bekah."_

_It was as if their lives revolved around the twins' welfare and, whether they liked it or not, it did. _

_If they all wanted to live in peace, they wouldn't attempt to separate them again. From that day on, Esther made sure to stop Mikael from trying to take Kol away hunting or any other activity that caused them to be apart._

* * *

><p><strong>The Morning After—Mikaelson Mansion<strong>

"**KOL! KAYLAH!"**

Rebekah stormed into Kaylah's bedroom, the door almost flying off it's hinges because of the force it had been opened with, her heels clicking against the wooden floor as her eyes landed on the two she was looking for. In the middle of the bedroom was the four poster bed and on it, almost curled into one, lay the twins. Kol, snoring lightly, was halfway down the bed, his head on Kaylah's flat stomach, his strong arms locked around his twin possessively while Kaylah, at the top of the bed, hand in Kol's dark locks, was sleeping peacefully, one of her legs swung over Kol's hips. If Rebekah hadn't been so mad, she would have melted at the sight of them locked together. She hadn't bothered to check Kol's bedroom because wherever Kaylah was, there was no doubt that he was with her. Rebekah fought the smile, her anger returning because at that moment in time, she wanted nothing more than to set them on fire.

Crossing her arms over her chest, standing a meter from the bed, Rebekah screeched loudly.

"Wake up, you _psychopaths_!"

Even if they did hear her, they showed no signs of it.

She flashed over to the windows, opening the long, heavy curtains with a harsh tug and a second later, the shining sun brightened up the previously dark room. She smirked when matching groans filled the room, along with a string of curses. Rebekah turned around from the window, hands on her hips as Kol's hand covered his face to protect his eyes before he placed his other hand over Kaylah's, too. The female twin turned her back to the window, burying her face in the pillow that was on Kol's usual side to the bed, which was nearest the door. She shut her eyes, grabbing Kol's hand that had been across her eyes, interlocking their fingers. After a few minutes of cursing the blonde, Kol turned onto his back, combing his free hand through his dishevelled hair. The two didn't seem to notice that Rebekah's eyes were slightly red from all the crying she had done that morning while Elijah had comforted her.

But Klaus had laughed, shocked that nobody had noticed the rotting body of Matt on one of their balconies which had caused Rebekah to scream at him. While Klaus and Elijah left to take care of Matt's body, also to get some peace from Rebekah's screaming, the blonde had gone searching for the twins.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Kol sneered at his sister while Kaylah made a sound of agreement.

"Some people are trying to sleep off the alcohol they had last night!"

Despite Elijah attempting to calm her, Rebekah had made a beeline for the twins, causing several doors to slam and three vases to be smashed, while Klaus, who was upset that she was ruining the mansion he had just renovated, had stormed off to bury Matt.

"I'm going to kill you two. I've never been this angry!"

Kaylah, after hearing the emotion in Rebekah's voice, lifted her head."She knows."

"It looks like it, otherwise she's found out that you scratched her car. I told you we should have burned him."

"...and I told you we should have planted him in Nik's room." Kaylah replied as a chuckling Kol, still hiding from the sun, disappeared underneath the sheets.

"The maid found him this morning. She almost had a heart attack!"

Kol laughed from underneath the sheets, calling out."It's always the maid. How do you know that it was us-_OW_! That was uncalled for, sister!"

"How could you? I really li-"

"You really liked him? How many times have we each heard that over the years?!" Kol snarked, dodging Rebekah's hits.

Rebekah punched the male twin as she neared the bed, feeling slightly better when Kol let out a painful huff. Cursing his name, she went to grab the lamp on the bedside table to hit him when he laughed, only to be pushed back by Kaylah who gave her a warning growl. It didn't matter how upset Rebekah was or how much the two were protective of her, Kaylah drew the line at hitting Kol. They had been helping and each time they did this, Rebekah had somewhat thanked them several times over the years, especially when she fell in love again. Kaylah sat up against the headboard, yawning as Rebekah glared at her, now standing at the end of the bed. Tears threatened to fall as Rebekah stared at her elder sister, as if she were waiting for an explanation.

Kol, leaving Kaylah to deal with Rebekah, was comfy. He was still in between Kaylah's legs, using her stomach as a pillow, now guarded from the sun, listening in on the conversation.

Kaylah tried to lighten the mood, wondering why Rebekah was so upset."How mad are you? On a scale of one to-"

"Why?! Why did you kill him? Matt was _innocent_, he was kind, sweet and he-"

Kaylah sighed, rolling her eyes."He was _human_, Rebekah! It never would have worked, it was clear he didn't want to be a vampire any time soon! He may had been kind, innocent and sweet but he wasn't those things to _you_. He ignored you and like always, you fell for it, you always do! He was going to hurt you and we weren't going to allow that. We were protecting you. We always protect you. We may not go the right way about it-"

"Damn bloody right you don't!"

Kaylah growled again but kept calm."-_but _how many times have you thanked us for it some time later? How easily do you fall in love again? If he had been your _one true love_, why are you so calm? Sister, if we thought, for even a split second, that he was the man for you, we wouldn't have touched him. We _aren't_ Niklaus. But the boy was ignoring you. He was easily led by his friends, especially that Caroline trollop. If he felt for you like you did him, it wouldn't have happened. We are your family, it is our job to protect you, even from yourself."

"I-"

"Besides, if you did love him or care for him that deeply, why aren't you fighting harder to avenge him?"

Rebekah went quiet, silent tears running down her face as she stared at the floor, blonde locks falling in front of her face. Kaylah was right. If Rebekah had felt that much for him, she hadn't acted like it. She had cared for Matt, but not like she thought she had. Kaylah's face fell when her sister fell to the floor, sobs taking over her, her body shaking as she cupped a hand over had mouth to keep herself quiet. Out of them all, apart from Elijah, she was the one who actually searched for love, even after all the pain she had suffered, she still kept her heart open. That was her problem. It made her slightly naive and easy to manipulate, and sometimes, others took advantage of that.

Elena had taken advantage of Rebekah's trusting nature. Matt didn't know how much Rebekah could offer. Even Klaus had abused this side of Rebekah more than once, always knowing that no matter how much he hurt her, she would always love her brother. Outsiders who wanted to get to them, had used Rebekah in the past, used her need to find love.

Her entire life, even as a human, Rebekah had believed in love.

It was her curse.

"Bekah, don't cry. He was just a boy." Kaylah whispered. together, something that hadn't changed since they were young.

"You don't understand, Kay!" Rebekah sniffed, wet eyes meeting Kaylah's.

"You have Kol. You both found eachother without searching. I want that. I want someone who can't survive without me, who loves me enough to rip cities apart if someone hurts me, who knows me better than I know myself. Who would have no problem going against Nik if he daggers me. I want what you've had for more than one thousand years. I want my other half. It isn't fair."

"She's right, sweet. We are quite a pair." Kol commented, trying to lighten the mood like Kaylah had earlier.

At that moment, in front of her sister's eyes, Rebekah turned into the small child who would break into tears when the sun went down. Kaylah felt Kol sigh and knew that he was feeling the same thing. Her twin appeared from underneath the sheets, eyes landing on his sister, who was still on the ground, wiping her tears away. There was no mocking on his face, no amusement on seeing Rebekah cry. Kaylah wore the same expression. They never liked to see Rebekah cry, it was an unspoken weakness. The two met eyes, and after conversing, flashed out of the bed.

Kol rolled his eyes, wanting the crying to stop."Bekah, nothing is worth you getting upset over. You've got us."

"Yes and we're all you need. Who could ask for anything more?" Kaylah added with a smile, making Rebekah grin through her tears.

Kol, who was in nothing but pyjama bottoms, disappeared into the bathroom to change clothes. His bedroom hadn't been slept in since the day he had been undaggered, and most of his clothes was in Kaylah's room. Kaylah made her way over to Rebekah, kneeling down in front of her sister. The female twin, dressed in pyjama shorts and top which Rebekah picked out while they had went shopping, whispered in comfort to her sister.

She was still just a young girl. No matter how long she had been an Original, Rebekah was just a girl.

She was just a girl who gave her heart over easily.

"Bekah? Why aren't you at school? I thought you were attempting to be human for the week." Kol asked, coming out of the bathroom, now dressed and presentable.

Rebekah, who was in Kaylah's arms, looked up at her brother. Her tears were gone but she was still emotional."Because, knowing our enemies, and that doppelgänger bitch, they would try to kill me for your actions. I'm not in the mood for that today."

"You're not living your life the way you want because you don't want to upset a bunch of children?" Kol chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Darling, I do not agree with you going to school since you've lived through the things they speak about, but you do realize how bad this looks on the rest of us? You're going to make them think we're scared."

"Elijah wants us to-"

Kol cut off his blonde sister, flashing over to Kaylah's walk-in closet. Rebekah looked at Kaylah in confusion, silently asking her what Kol was thinking of doing, but her sister only laughed. Kol came out of the walk-in closet a few minutes later, passing his twin an outfit he picked out. Kaylah arched an eyebrow at him as he pulled his sisters close, twirling them, pressing a kiss to Kaylah's cheek.

"What are you doing, Kol?" Rebekah asked.

"_We're _going to school."

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls High School<strong>

"**Any signs of barbie Klaus?"**

Elena and Stefan scanned the crowds of teenagers around them, both shaking their heads at eachother when neither saw anything. Instead, they saw a large group of teenagers, most of them quarterbacks at a corner at the school filled with flowers around a picture of Matt. His death had been ruled an accident at the ball, probably under the influence of Elijah's compulsion. The entire school was grieving over Matt. He had been practically everyone's friend. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline had placed the first bunch of flowers. Teenagers were crying onto their friends' shoulders while others were pretending to be strong. After double checking and listening out, Stefan brought the mobile back to his ear, replying to Damon's question.

"Nope. Maybe she took a sick day?"

Damon's dry laughter was heard and grumbled something Stefan couldn't hear before speaking again."Maybe they returned to the novel they came out of?"

"They did only want revenge for Elena daggering Rebekah. But if that's all they wanted, we're still left with no defenses. Rebekah being here would have helped."

Elena looked up at Stefan in confusion. Her face was pale, and she wasn't wearing any make up. Elena's face had lost all color since Matt's death, and dark circles were underneath her eyes."Why? She would have killed us."

"Yes, smarty pants!"Came from the phone, making Stefan roll his eyes."How could barbie being there have helped?"

"She would have been weak. Well, as much as an Original can be. I took a few vervain darts from Alaric. We just had to get her alone without the others and acted. She would have been leverage over the twins. They are our biggest problem now. It's clear how much they care about her, they're more dangerous than Klaus at the moment. All we need is to bide enough time to prepare for what Klaus and Elijah has in store for us. We just need to get the twins out of the way, just until we're ready for what's next. The way to do that was to get rid of Rebekah, use her against them."

"She would be our best bet. They all love her, even Klaus, despite his past with her."

Damon went quiet, a sign that told the two that he agreed with what his brother said. He didn't want Elena at school but she had refused to hide, only making Damon more angry because her independence made them an easier target just in case Rebekah followed in the twins' footsteps. The blonde Original was just as dangerous and she never forgot about those who had wronged her. Elena hadn't slept the entire night, neither had Caroline or Bonnie. The three had slept at the boarding house for protection but truthfully because they couldn't be without eachother for the night.

The three girls had known Matt their entire life, and didn't know what to do without him around to cheer them up when they were down or for the escape from their life into their old one. Caroline had shown up at the boarding house during the night, still in her ballgown and muddy. She had woken up next to the Mikaelson house, having been knocked out longer because of Kaylah's attack on her with the punch through her chest.

Caroline had taken Matt's death worse than anyone else. She had barely said a word the whole day, all while they were all worried about who was going to be next.

"Fine! If she turns up, use them. I've got more here and we'll figure out the rest then. We'll figure out what to do with the rest of the Addams' family ne-"

"Damon!" Stefan hissed, cutting his older brother off.

"What?!"

"You spoke too soon."

Elena, Stefan, along with Bonnie and Caroline, who was sitting on the bench across from them, watched as a black Chevrolet Corvette Z06 pulled up in the parking lot of the school, cutting off Alaric's car, stealing the teacher's usual spot. Stefan narrowed eyes as the car stopped, his eyes widening when he recognized the car from when the twins' had come to Elena's house. Stefan swore and going by the look on his face, Bonnie, Elena and Caroline looked back at the car in shock, an unreadable look on their faces.

"You're kidding, right?" Bonnie asked, tempted to use her magic in public.

The four watched as Kol got out of the driers side, ignoring Alaric's glare, who was now parked across the lot. The youngest Mikaelson brother fixed his dark shades, nodding at the teacher who stormed passed, fixing his bag as he grumbled angrily. Stefan had to hold back Bonnie and Caroline as Kol shut his door before walking around to the other side. He opened the passenger door as well as the back one and Elena's knees buckled before she fell against Stefan, tears in her eyes as a grinning Kaylah got out of the car, accepting Kol's helping her hand. A second later Rebekah came into view, standing by her siblings as she shut her door.

As Elena stared at them, a tear ran down her cheek, seeing Matt's death all over again as the eyed the Originals.

"No, no! They can't just-"

"Calm down. They're playing with us."

Stefan hushed Elena as Damon went quiet again, instantly knowing what was happening by their tones.

"Damn it!"

Rebekah and the twins smiled to themselves, as if keeping a secret. The sisters wore matching sunglasses, hidden eyes trailing over the people surrounding them. Kol held out his arm, his twin locking hers with his offered one. He smugly smirked as teenagers looked at his car in awe, but his eyes told them to only look, not touch. He was very possessive of his car already and was sure to take a bite out them in public or not if they laid a hand on it. He locked the car and the twins began following Rebekah, who was already familiar with the school, to the entrance. As they walked, teenagers turned and looked, wondering who were the new students. As they passed Elena and the others, Kol caught the doppleganger's and Caroline's watery glare. He winked at them, chuckling when Caroline's lower lip wobbled.

Kaylah waved at them, and this made Caroline's eyes narrow. She wrenched her arm out of Elena's grasp and stormed over to the Originals, ignoring her friends protesting after her.

She caught up with Kaylah, memories of the pain she had caused her running through her mind. The blonde grabbed Kaylah's arm and spun her around. All sensible reasons as to why she shouldn't be acting that way flew from her mind when she remembered Kaylah's laughter as she tortured the blonde.

_Screw it!_

"What do you think you doing?"

Kaylah shook her head at Kol when his eyes flashed after seeing Caroline's fingers locked around Kaylah's wrist. She smiled at the blonde, replying after a few seconds."We didn't have anything like this back in my day and after 'Bekah telling us how much she loved it here, we thought that we would see for ourselves."

"You can't just come here and infiltrate all of our lives. You can't do this, it isn't right, not after-"

"I think we can. Can we, 'Bekah?" Kaylah turned to her sister who nodded in agreement."We already like it here. So much..._opportunities_."

Kol straightened, clearly not liking Caroline's attitude."I agree. I think we can, darling. We just have, and another thing, why would we want _your_ life? Because your life really doesn't strike me as something enjoyable to lead, considering you think it's right to speak to your elders in such a poor manner. I truly feel sorry for your mother, who i'm sure raised you better than this."

Rebekah chuckled, glancing over at Elena, Bonnie and Stefan, who were watching them."Maybe it's the company you keep?"

"Why are you here?"

"Like I said, love, just wanted to join our sister. You never know when you need family around. Who knows what might happen?"

The twins looked over at the picture of Matt and the flowers, along with a few students a few meters away. Rebekah looked sad for a moment, but then remembered their words earlier. Kol and Kaylah smiled, as if they were enjoying observing their work. Caroline felt angry, her eyes widening, a deadly expression on her face when she saw their look. Her mind clouded, and her fists clenched, wanting nothing more than to kill them. They noticed this and the twins just tilted their heads, daring her. Caroline snarled and took a step closer, the twins doing the same while Rebekah watched.

"How dare y-" Caroline started.

"Are you challenging us?" Kaylah asked, eyes turning red, happily showing her vampire face in public while Stefan looked around worriedly.

"If you are, i'd gladly put you in the grave next to Matt's, something my brothers are in the middle of digging. I'd be happily to pick up the shovel myself, love. Just say the words."

Kol bared his fangs, hissing at Caroline, enraged that she'd dare to come up against them. She didn't seem to notice Kol, too focused on the Original who almost killed her. Caroline's blue eyes darkened dangerously, ignoring Stefan calling her name. She could see or hear anything besides Kaylah and how much she wanted to make her pay.

"Matt did nothing to you. He was innocent, kind-"

"...and now he is dead. He crossed my sister. It was inevitable."

Rebekah said nothing, knowing better then to get in between the twins. She had liked Matt but she'd known her siblings for years, they didn't care about who they killed, they felt no remorse. They truly didn't care about those they hurt because they liked it, they enjoyed watching Caroline crumble, and she knew it. Rebekah had come to expect things like this. She loved them and she knew that they loved her in their own way. That was why they were there, for her and she couldn't ask for anything else. She had missed them when they were like this, when when they were defending her, though they went the wrong way about it.

Caroline glowered, tears in her eyes and she stepped up to Kaylah who just laughed.

"You evil, sick, bitch! How could you?!"

Caroline raised her hand, and she went to slap Kaylah but before she could make contact with Kaylah's cheek, someone had caught her wrist. It was fierce, strong, _painful._ Caroline whimpered in agony as fingers pressed into her wrist, twisting it to the side, snapping her bones easily. She looked up, only to meet Kol's dark eyes glaring down at her. His eyes were soulless, cold, and unforgiving. Rebekah shook her head, wondering if Caroline had lost a few brain cells. Nobody went after one of the twins without expecting their lives to end soon after. It was unheard of these days, especially since they had made that clear years before.

"Now, that wasn't very smart, was it? You'll have to pay for that, darling. Do not touch what doesn't belong to you. " Kol whispered somewhat calmly, but his eyes told a different story. They were wild and possessive. Caroline suddenly felt cold and her stomach dropped. He leaned in, eyes not leaving hers.

"I'll collect soon."

Kol smiled charmingly, but before he let her go, he snapped her wrist again so painfully that Caroline bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. He shoved her back a few steps, and the three Originals turned back around, following a sighing Rebekah to the doors. She scolded the twins, who just rolled their eyes. Kol grabbed Kaylah's hand possessively as they entered the school, eyes still dark, planning his revenge.

"Can you two at least try to behave for a second?" Rebekah was heard a moment later.

Caroline whimpered, almost falling into Stefan's arms when turned around to her friends, make up smudged as Kol's words echoed in her ears. Her broken healed, but she was filled with fear after her confrontation.

"What were you thinking?!" Stefan demanded.

"How dare they?! How smug can they be to show up here after everything they've done?! Weren't they, like, twenty in human years before they died? They can't even enroll!" She hissed, not knowing exactly what point she wanted to put across.

Knowing the blonde was close to breaking, Elena hugged her. She began to cry into Elena's shoulder, whispering."Why are they doing this? It's bad enough with Rebekah being here, knowing what her siblings have done. Wasn't Matt enough for them?"

"They're here because they _can _be."

They all turned to Stefan, confused as to what he was getting at. He watched the three enter the building before answering.

"They would have known we would have tried something with Rebekah. This is their way of telling us they're not going to allow that."

He looked at the girls crying and wished he could make it stop somehow. Damon, hearing everything that had been said, added through the phone."...and because it hurts you. They're telling you that it's far from over. We're screwed. Especially you, barbie. How dumb can you get?!"

"Shut up, Damon. We need to think." Bonnie snarled.

Stefan shook his head, knowing that time was running out. He would not allow this to happen, not in his town, not anymore. Caroline had suffered too much, she had no idea what she was up against with Kol. Especially after she had gone against Kaylah. It was bad enough with Rebekah, but with the twins, there was no telling what they would do for eachother. He hung up on his brother, pocketing his phone before he took his school bag off his shoulder. Bonnie, Elena and Caroline were hugging eachother, the three sobbing for their friend. Stefan glared at the door the three Originals had gone through as he unzipped his school bag, taking out the vervain darts he had gotten from Alaric.

"No. Not anymore, I won't allow it."

Elena saw this, and she wipe her cheeks, confused.

"What are you going to do?"

Stefan tightened his hold on the darts, determination in his green eyes.

"What I have to."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, i worked hard on it. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. What would you like to happen next? If you want more, please leave a review.<strong>

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
